Kitavra
by Chibi-Kaisie
Summary: ** TRADUCCION ** Kitavra: un planeta lejano con vida inteligente, no tan diferente de la Tierra. Pero ¿qué tiene que esto que ver con el conflicto Xiaolin-Heylin? Y ¿qué significará para la gente relacionada? CHACK, algo. Sería mejor si sólo lo leyeran.
1. Chapter 1

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**Kitavra  
Original en: /s/3582581/1/Kitavra  
Por: CrystallicSky  
**Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes en él, aunque sí me pertenecen algunos personajes en esta historia. Si han visto el show, o buscado a los personajes en Google o Wikipedia, sabrán quienes son míos y quienes no. **

**Advertencia(s): Hay maldiciones, situaciones para adultos (tomen la que quieran, habrá varias de diferentes tipos), y relaciones hombreXhombre. Creo que deberían saber esto, esta será una historia muy controlada en situaciones de sexo, no lemmons y casi ninguna señal de cítricos. Esto es principalmente por dos razones: 1- No me siento lo suficientemente confiada para escribir tal cosa, y 2-Tengo un amigo al que realmente le gusta la historia y como quiero retroalimentación de parte suya, prefiero no asustarlo. **

**Notas: Antes que empiecen a leer, sepan que este no es sólo el primer fic que llevo más de la mitad, sino también es mi primera historia slash, y sí, soy una novata, pero oigan, lo estoy intentando, así que déjenme en paz. También, si alguien está REALMENTE fuera de carácter, es por que solo he visto tres episodios de Xiaolin Showdown, y si Chase está fuera de carácter, como sospecho que está, es por que Chase sólo aparecía en uno de esos tres episodios, lo siento. **

**Y si tienen preguntas, antes de comentarlas, chequen mis notas de autor al final, por que si creo que algo necesita explicación, ahí lo escribiré. Creo que eso es todo, ¡así que a leer, si todavía quieren!**

**

* * *

  
**

Un hombre joven, en túnica de azul oscuro, casi negro, estaba de pie a la puerta de la habitación del trono en un obviamente impresionante castillo, si la puerta misma era de alguna indicación de ello. Apretaba las manos con nerviosa anticipación a la vez que los gritos y sollozos hacían eco a través de la puerta.

- ¡Mi ingrato hijo ha estado ausente por mucho tiempo! ¡LeatherKnife, tú me aseguraste su rápida captura! ¡¿Hasta cuándo pretendes cumplir con tu promesa?!

La furiosa voz fue respondida por una suave y calmada, aunque la sugerencia de pura malicia hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina de la persona que escuchaba a escondidas.

- Su majestad, debe ser paciente. El príncipe, aunque trate de esconderse, no escapará de mí para siempre. De hecho, creo que finalmente he localizado al chico y ahora…

- ¡Mi bebé! –una voz femenina sollozó histéricamente. –¡Oh, ¿es verdad? ¿Han encontrado a mi precioso Death?!

La figura del otro lado de la puerta suspiró exasperadamente ante el grito de la mujer, recorriendo una mano sobre su cara hacia su oscuro cabello rozando dos oscuras y onduladas líneas en el camino. Estas empezaban desde el borde de su mejilla, curvas como las olas del mar que atravesaban el rostro del hombre hasta que se unían en un punto en el puente de la nariz. Obviamente no eran maquillaje o pintura de alguna clase, sino estas hubieran difuminado cuando la palma sudada de la mano hizo contacto con ellas. Brillantes ojos azules concentrados en nada, mientras él trataba de oír más de la conversación.

- Sí, mi señora. –La voz dulce del hombre continuaba, dicha de la misma manera que uno pudiera usar para persuadir a alguien de tomar de una copa envenenada. –Estoy seguro que es el príncipe, aunque su disfraz es casi perfecto, es incapaz de ocultar sus marcas reales, y a pesar de que tan convincente su actuación es, puedo ver a través de ella. Después de todo, yo lo crié, así que me sé todos sus trucos. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano tendrá un desliz, y ahí será cuando yo se lo regrese a usted.

El tono dulce hizo que el hombre de cabello oscuro hiciera una mueca al reconocerlo, incluso cuando otra figura se movió hasta estar parada a lado suyo, esta tenía una marca negra en la mejilla opuesta que decoraba el lado izquierdo de su rostro con una casi zigzagueante marca, y varios puntos esparcidos alrededor de ella.

- ¡No, LeatherKnife! ¡Como su niñero eres responsable de él, y estos cuatro años que no ha estado son suficientes! ¡No puedes esperar a que cometa un desliz! ¡Lo _obligarás_ a cometerlo y regresará a su casa!

El hombre de cabello oscuro y su nuevo acompañante con largo cabello castaño y ojos color jade pudieron _oír_ la sonrisa en la voz de LeatherKnife a la vez que respondía.

- Pero, mi Rey… ¿si se resiste…? –Dejó la pregunta a la deriva, no confiando en poder evitar el mostrar su desagradable placer.

- Parece confiar en su maestro y su guarda personal lo suficiente, así que para esto llevarás a ArcaneThorn –el de cabello oscuro levantó su cabeza al oír su nombre –y MauveBane –ojos color jade se fijaron en la puerta con interés –para persuadirlo a regresar. Si definitivamente se rehúsa…

El aire estaba denso con nerviosa tensión del lado que daba la parte de afuera de la puerta y a pesar que ArcaneThorn y MauveBane compartieron una mirada nerviosa, la voz de LeatherKnife flotó a través de la puerta con entusiasmo.

- ¿Sí, su majestad?

- Utiliza cualquier medio necesario para su captura.

Las palabras se asentaron en el aire una por una, causando que los corazones de los dos hombres que escuchaban, se les fueran al fondo de sus pechos.

Precedida por una pequeña y casi psicótica risilla, la suave voz de LeatherKnife, claramente satisfecho una vez más con las palabras dichas –Como desee, mi Rey.

Pasos acercándose rápidamente fue la única advertencia antes que las puertas se abrieran de golpe y un hombre de cabello azul marino erizado pasara entre los dos hombres. Su rostro, previamente vuelto al piso, encarando ahora a sus compañeros, sus ojos negros y dos líneas idénticas a través de su mejilla derecha con otra línea atravesando la otra, estaban distorsionadas por la sonrisa maniática que portaba.

- Muchachos…-comenzó –empaquen sus maletas, vamos a un pequeño planeta llamado Tierra… -Su oración otra vez dejada a la deriva al momento que se alejaba, riéndose como un loco.

- Thorn…-MauveBane dijo después de un momento de silencio al momento que pasaba uno de sus dedos en una de las mangas de su túnica rosa y negro, y con su otra mano sostenía firmemente una linterna china, de no uso aparente –Tú eres inteligente. Científicamente hablando, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades que el Príncipe GoldenDeath regrese a Kitavra _sin_ salir herido?

ArcaneThorn se mantuvo en silencio por otro momento, su cabello todavía erizado por el monstruo que se hizo pasar como niñero antes de finalmente responder a su compañero.

- ¿Con LeatherKnife involucrado? Estimaría que son menos del cinco por ciento, Bane. Sospecho que si el príncipe regresa a este planeta, no será hasta que primero, su sangre haya sido derramada –Su tono sombrío no dejaba lugar a esperanza.

- Eso me temía… -Las palabras murmuradas por MauveBane parecían reflejar la verdadera desesperanza de la situación, mientras a siete millones o más de años luz de distancia, dicho príncipe tenía sus propios problemas…

* * *

**N/A: Bien, es corto, pero es el primer capítulo. No quiero arruinarles nada por que sería rudo, pero sí, LeatherKnife es un maldito psicótico. Honestamente no iba a subir esto hasta que lo hubiera terminado (tengo escritos al menos diez capítulos más, pero son más largos que este y tomará un poco el transcribirlos) pero hoy era mi último día de clases, y como regalo de graduación, mi amigo a quien le gusta la historia me compró una figura de acción de las Tortugas Ninjas, y les guste o no, la amo, y me sentí mal por no comprarle nada a él. Así que, como su regalo de graduación, estoy subiendo este fic por él más temprano de lo que quería. ¡Feliz (o Infeliz en tu caso, llorón) Graduación, Matt!**

**Eh, recuerdo que escribí este primer capítulo cuando mi mamá me llevó a su estética, estaba tan aburrida sentada en el sillón. Aunque había una almohada en él, esto y el hecho que empecé a escribir la historia hicieron mejoraron mi estadía ahí.**

**Probablemente subiré el siguiente capítulo pronto (una hora o algo así de las 5:06 PM, del Viernes, 8 de Junio) y ¡el Príncipe será revelado! Aunque pienso que lo hice un poco obvio, pero eso puede ser por que yo lo escribí. Ah bueno, no importa. **

**N/T: En el transcurso de la semana, subiré los primeros cuatro capítulos; del 5to en adelante, será un capítulo por semana (probablemente cada viernes). Esta historia está terminada y tiene un total de 15 capítulos. **


	2. Chapter 2

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**Kitavra  
Original en: /s/3582581/2/Kitavra  
Por: CrystallicSky  
**Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes en él, aunque sí me pertenecen algunos personajes en esta historia. Si han visto el show, o buscado a los personajes en Google o Wikipedia, sabrán quienes son míos y quienes no. **

**Advertencia(s): Hay maldiciones, situaciones para adultos (tomen cualquiera que quieran, habrá varias de diferentes tipos), y relaciones hombreXhombre, incluyendo Chack, también conocido como, ChaseXJack. Creo que deberían saber esto, esta será una historia muy controlada en situaciones de sexo, no lemmons y casi ninguna señal de cítricos. Esto es principalmente por dos razones: 1- No me siento lo suficientemente confiada para escribir tal cosa, y 2-Tengo un amigo al que realmente le gusta la historia y como quiero retroalimentación de él, prefiero no asustarlo. **

**Notas: Antes que empiecen a leer, sepan que este no es sólo el primer fic que llevo más de la mitad, sino también es mi primera historia slash, y sí, soy una novata, pero oigan, lo estoy intentando, así que déjenme en paz. También, si alguien parece REALMENTE fuera de carácter, es por que solo he visto tres episodios de Xiaolin Showdown, y si Chase está fuera de carácter, como sospecho que está, es por que Chase sólo aparecía en uno de esos tres episodios, lo siento. **

**Y si tienen preguntas, antes de comentarlas, chequen mis notas de autor al final, por que si creo que algo necesita explicación, ahí lo escribiré. Creo que eso es todo, ¡así que a leer, si todavía quieren!**

**

* * *

  
**

- Oh, maldición, ¡vamos! –Jack aulló, apartándose a un lado al momento que una roca perdida de uno de los ataques de Clay voló hacia donde estaba –¡Esto es estúpidamente peligroso!¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?!

En algún lugar por los alrededores, escuchó a uno de los perdedores Xiaolin hacer una burla de él, pero no le importó. El brillo plateado de su razón para atender este Showdown en particular, como no había hecho en semanas, quizá meses, le recordó lo terrible de su situación. Ya no podía quedarse aquí más, el peligro era demasiado, especialmente considerando que tan cerca de casa estaba, y este Shen Gong Wu iba a ser su ticket de salida.

El Portal de las Galaxias: muy similar a la función de las Garras del Tigre Dorado, un simple toque puede mandar al usuario a donde quiera que necesitaba ir, pero no a lugares específicos. A diferencia de las Garras del Tigre Dorado, el Portal de las Galaxias tenían un rango más amplio. La pequeña esfera plateada, con la activación del Wu, proyectaría un mapa de casi tamaño real de cada universo en actual existencia (tienden a implotar de vez en cuando), y al tocar uno de los planetas holográficos, el usuario terminaría en cualquier universo en el planeta que hubiera tocado.

Un Wu muy útil si estas desesperado por esconderte, y lo mejor de todo para Jack, no necesitas saber a donde vas. Es más fácil evitar ser rastreado si ni siquiera tú sabes en donde terminarás. Sí, tenía que conseguir ese Wu, incluso si tenía que… exponerse momentáneamente.

Ahora, los monjes estaban tratando de mantener a raya a Wuya (en su forma humana) y a varios de sus patéticos 'Jack-bots'. En realidad, de donde Jack venía, un niño podía hacer algo como eso, y él realmente podía hacerlo muchísimo mejor, pero a pesar de las circunstancias, y el hecho que no apreciaba a sus adversarios humanos, no creía que merecieran la muerte y podría provocarse si él usaba fuerza letal. Aparte, no era como si realmente necesitara alguno de los Shen Gong Wu, anteriormente. _Siempre_ había estado perdiendo el tiempo hasta que este Shen Gong Wu en particular se activara. Después que su propio teletransportador agotara su fuente de poder, había señalado al Portal de las Galaxias como su única forma de escape.

Sorprendente y muy inusualmente, nadie había tomado el Portal todavía, y ningún duelo Xiaolin había sido declarado. Jack solo podía asumir que los monjes y Wuya se habían permitido dar lo mejor de sí y envolverse en la pelea, muy seguros que Jack no era amenaza. En ese caso, él era mejor actor de lo que creía.

- Perfecto –murmuró a si mismo, sonriendo ligeramente a la vez que se apresuraba hacia la esfera. De reojo, sondeaba sus alrededores.

Omi y Clay estaban acorralando a Wuya como un grupo de caza. Kimiko estaba en medio de un grupo de Jack-bots, peleando para salir. Sin embargo, Raimundo era de preocuparse, no tenía obstáculos y era capaz de interceptar rápidamente a Jack en su camino hacia el Wu. Afortunadamente, parecía intentar llegar a Kimiko y no se había percatado de la actual trayectoria de Jack. De donde quiera que se mirase, Jack estaba libre, ¡podía tomar el Wu rápidamente e irse de la Tierra! Cuando su mano hizo contacto con el reluciente y frío metal de la esfera…

- Spicer, que… desagradable el verte aquí.

Sorprendidos ojos color rubí se enfrentaron con unos de frío, elegante dorado cuando se dio cuenta que la mano de Chase Young estaba en el Portal además de la suya.

"¡No! ¡Maldición, eso estuvo cerca!" pensó con frustración.

Calmando la furia en sus ojos hasta que parecieran una diferente clase de rojo, dijo confianzudamente –Chase Young… Te reto a un duelo Xiaolin.

* * *

**N/A: Ohhh, ¡suspenso! Ja, recuerdo que después de escribir este capítulo, Matt lo leyó y me exigió que escribiera más. Muy fuerte. A mitad de cases. Je, si. Bien, creo que todo en este capítulo esta claro, nada tiene que ser explicado excepto las cosas intencionalmente no explicadas. ¿Ya saben quien es el príncipe? Bien, son las 6:24 PM, mismo día, y este capítulo todavía es muy corto. Ya olvidé donde empiezan a ser más largos, pero lo sabré cuando los transcriba. Acerca del Portal de las Galaxias, si han visto El planeta del Tesoro y en este momento están pensando "¡Hey, se robó el mapa de la película!" estarán en lo correcto. Aunque este es plateado, así que no lo robé en su totalidad, pero admito que la idea originalmente no es mía, aunque le queda a esta parte de la historia de manera muy crucial. Llegaré a algún lado con este, es lo que trato de decir… Ah…¡Hey, se me acabaron las cosas que decir, wow! Jejeje, bien, terminaré esto aquí antes que empiece a escribir cosas que no tienen ninguna clase de sentido… Oh, esperen, ¡ya escribí mi historia aquí! ¡Jajaja, que gracioso! En serio, no más, ahora, me voy. **

**.**

**.**

**31-12-09  
**


	3. Chapter 3

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**Kitavra  
Original en: /s/3582581/3/Kitavra  
Por: CrystallicSky  
**Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes en él, aunque sí me pertenecen algunos personajes en esta historia. Si han visto el show, o buscado a los personajes en Google o Wikipedia, sabrán quienes son míos y quienes no. **

**Advertencia(s): Hay maldiciones, situaciones para adultos (tomen cualquiera que quieran, habrá varias de diferentes tipos), y relaciones hombreXhombre. Creo que deberían saber esto, esta será una historia muy controlada en situaciones de sexo, no lemmons y casi ninguna señal de cítricos. Esto es principalmente por dos razones: 1- No me siento lo suficientemente confiada para escribir tal cosa, y 2-Tengo un amigo al que realmente le gusta la historia y como quiero retroalimentación de él, prefiero no asustarlo. **

**Notas: Antes que empiecen a leer, sepan que este no es sólo el primer fic que llevo más de la mitad, sino también es mi primera historia slash, y sí, soy una novata, pero oigan, lo estoy intentando, así que déjenme en paz. También, si alguien parece REALMENTE fuera de carácter, es por que solo he visto tres episodios de Xiaolin Showdown, y si Chase está fuera de carácter, como sospecho que está, es por que Chase sólo aparecía en uno de esos tres episodios, lo siento. **

**Y si tienen preguntas, antes de comentarlas, chequen mis notas de autor al final, por que si creo que algo necesita explicación, ahí lo escribiré. Creo que eso es todo, ¡así que a leer, si todavía quieren!**

* * *

- ¿Has perdido lo que te quedaba de cerebro? No tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí –Chase rió tranquilamente –así que ríndete ahora, Spicer, y no te lastimaré mucho.

- ¡Estúpido niño! ¡¿Quieres matarte?! –Oh, Wuya, maldita arpía… ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle de esa manera?! ¡¿No sabe con quien está tratando?! Después de arrebatarle el Portal a Young, le… -¡No! –se dijo a sí mismo – ¡no puedo retractarme todavía! Déjalos pensar que soy un tonto… de cualquier modo, pronto eso no importará.

- Vamos, Jack, en serio ¿a quién crees que engañas? ¡Perderás! ¡Siempre pierdes! –Kimiko… maldita…

- Sí, la única cosa que has ganado es una estúpida competencia –Raimundo realmente insiste en ser tan arrogante…

- En serio, Spicer es tan débil como una liebre en una barbacoa a mitad de julio con una…-Oh, ¡no podía traducir eso! Clay era bueno y todo, pero esto le hacía preguntarse exactamente ¡por que _no había_ construido nada letal!

- ¡Sí, Jack Spicer es un lisiado cuando se trata de actividades físicas! –¡Oh, Omi, el pequeño imbécil de cabeza redonda! Tomando esa frase para decirle que era un inútil, Jack perdió su compostura, solo por un minuto.

Por unos segundos, la postura de Jack se enderezó haciéndola dignificada, un aura extremadamente peligrosa, y una expresión furiosa a la vez que sus ojos brillaban con una rara sombra color naranja.

- ¡Silencio, todos ustedes, estúpidos! –Gruñó, antes de darse cuenta de su desliz y llevarse una mano a su boca, forzando su lenguaje corporal a una postura sumisa.

A solo unos metros de distancia, dos morenos estaban muy preocupados. Su Príncipe había cometido un desliz, y su compañero seguramente no lo dejaría pasar. Oh, no lo haría, aunque no iría por el niño dorado todavía… esperaría hasta que el Príncipe creyera que era libre…

Rostros boquiabiertos miraron fijamente al pelirrojo, aunque en el caso del guerrero dragón, era más una mirada medio sorprendida acompañada con una ceja levantada.

En una calmada y cuestionante voz, Chase preguntó -¿Qué demonios te pasa, niño? –Para ser sincero, le gustaba esta nueva actitud que Spicer había mostrado. Era interesante, al menos, verlo tan agresivo, tan molesto, tan regio… Tendría que volver a considerar su opinión sobre el gusano, ahora…

Cuando no recibió respuesta del joven, ni siquiera contacto visual, concedió -Muy bien, Spicer, no me respondas. Nombra tu apuesta y reto.

Jack finalmente lo miró, ojos rojos de nuevo, y sin inmutarse, respondió –Mi Mono-bastón contra tu Cola de Serpiente, en un combate libre.

- No usaré mi Shen Gong Wu. No lo necesitaré.

Reconociendo la burla, Jack respondió –Tampoco yo.

- Spicer, puede que no vivas después de esto. Sólo una advertencia.

-Ya veremos –La respuesta tranquila y sin emoción había confundido a todos.

- Jack Spicer, tienes que estar cuerdo para… (1)

- ¡Es 'loco', imbécil, 'tienes que estar loco'! –El brillo anaranjado regresó mientras continuaba -¡Yo que no soy de aquí entiendo mejor su jerga que tú! –Jack nunca había sentido nada excepto molestia por el pequeño monje, y ahora que se estaba yendo, no le importaba en lo absoluto el exponerse. Sin embargo, él normalmente era una persona tranquila, si había algo que pudiera hacer que expusiera su temperamento violento era la insolencia de un inferior, algo que sentía viniendo de Omi en este mismo momento. De no estar seguro que abandonaría la Tierra pronto, habría usado su habilidad única para enfocarse en su falsa fachada como si fuera realidad, efectivamente reprimiendo su verdadero yo, pero como lo era, de hecho, estaba muy seguro que se iría, y no veía ninguna necesidad de recibir una paliza.

- ¡Jack, no sé lo que te pasa, pero la jerga no está limitada a un solo lugar! ¡Es global!

- Sé lo que dije, Kimiko, pero gracias por tu completamente inútil contribución. Miren, ya me harté de hablar. ¡Young!

Chase inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado en cuestión, internamente confundido al giro de 360º en la personalidad de Jack.

- ¿Podemos pelear ya? Quiero largarme pronto de aquí ¡Ya he estado mucho tiempo aquí!

Chase sonrió -Por supuesto.

- Gong Yi Tanpai.

El duelo empezó oficialmente, y antes que alguien pudiera hacer algún comentario en que tan ridículo era el reto, el escenario se alteró, formando afiladas, largas puntas de roca de manera que parecía una jaula, el Portal de las Galaxias suspendido a quince o más metros de altura.

Decidiendo hacer el primer movimiento, Chase apareció directamente enfrente de Jack, su puño dirigiéndose hacia su plexo solar en un intento de sacarle el aire y fácilmente ganar el desafío.

Imaginen su sorpresa cuando Jack atrapó su puño con facilidad y, antes que pudiera reaccionar, volvió su espalda a Chase, torciendo su muñeca en un ángulo incómodo, antes de lanzarlo sobre su hombro al piso donde cayó de espaldas.

Momentáneamente atónito, ni siquiera pensó en bloquear el golpe a palma abierta, hacia su garganta, atragantándose en dolor. ¿Dónde había aprendido _esto_, el chico? ¿De dónde había, de repente, obtenido este _poder_?

Antes que fuera golpeado de nuevo, Chase rodó y saltó, esquivando por poco un particularmente poderoso golpe, e intentó una patada que fue, sorprendentemente, interceptada por sólo los dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha de su oponente.

Enfureciéndose por su humillación por este…este… _niño_, sin pensar arrojó un golpe hacia su cabeza. Y bien es sabido, la rabia puede nublar la concentración de uno, y el golpe nunca hizo contacto, aunque no por el enojo de Chase.

En lo que debiera ser un movimiento físicamente imposible, Jack, sin cambiar su postura, se flexionó hacia atrás, plantando firmemente sus manos en la tierra, prácticamente doblando su espina a la mitad en el proceso, antes de traer el resto de su cuerpo hacia arriba para que su pesada bota golpeara con fuerza la mandíbula de Chase, sin embargo ningún diente pareció perderse. Con gracia, volvió el movimiento en un tipo de salto, y aterrizo de nuevo en sus pies, como si _no hubiera_ superado todas las leyes de fisiología humana, y era por que no lo había hecho. Después de todo, su gente era muy flexible, sumándole a las otras capacidades físicas innatas imposibles para los de raza humana.

Chase retrocedió un poco por la sorpresiva fuerza y estilo de la patada. _Nunca_ en sus siglos de vida se había topado con este estilo de pelea, y por consiguiente, no había forma de saber que esperar, y como no sabía que esperarse no estaba seguro de cómo contraatacar o prepararse para ello. Vagamente oyó a Wuya y los monjes, o hasta donde a los ahora peleadores les importaba, los críticos indeseables, murmurar asombrados de no solamente la repentina habilidad de pelea de Jack sino el hecho que el 'gran y poderoso Chase Young' estaba perdiendo ante él. Lo que ellos pensaran no le importaba a Chase, y a este punto, estaba tan perdido mentalmente que no le importaba el perder si eso quería decir que alguien le diría ¡¿que demonios estaba pasando?!

Imitando la estrategia anterior de Chase, Jack se adelantó con rapidez, golpeando su puño en el abdomen de Chase y con precisión sacándole el aire de un golpe. Luego, con brusquedad, llevó su mano hacia la unión del cuello y el hombro, y para Chase, el mundo se oscureció.

A la vez que aterrizaba en la tierra con un golpe seco, el premio cayó en la mano de Jack y los alrededores volvieron a la normalidad. Un silencio producido por la impresión se cernió sobre todos los espectadores mientras comprendían lo que acababa de pasar.

Jack Spicer acababa de derrotar a Chase Young.

- Wow… Chase Young se volvió débil tan de repente ¿o que?

- No Raimundo, pero ya me cansé de actuar –Jack activó el portal y mentalmente escogió un planeta al azar, color verde-amarillo, antes de volver a hablar. –Y ahora, me largo de este planeta.

Este momento fue cuando Chase volvió en sí, cuando la voz de un intruso hizo que todos quedaran inmóviles.

- No tan rápido, niño dorado.

* * *

**N/A: Oigan, miren eso, ¡más suspenso! Y habrá mucho más, estoy segura que casi todos mis capítulos terminan en suspenso, lo siento. Mmm, veamos… bien, primero, el faltarle el respeto a los monjes y Wuya, si eso los ofendió, lo siento. En realidad no odio a ninguno de los personajes, pero solo estaba tratando de pensar que 'Jack' pensaría si estuviera en esta situación, y con la manera que estoy escribiendo, él estaría molesto. ¿Qué más? **

**Los modismos son jerga, sip… Oh, ahora recuerdo ¿cómo demonios Jack derrotó a Chase? Bien, Matt ya me preguntó eso, así que estoy preparada para esa. Todo lo que puedo decir, personalmente, es que sería muy difícil derrotar a alguien que usa un estilo de pelea que nunca hayas visto, es como una persona ordinaria peleando con alguien que tuvo cinco años de clases de Karate. Sería horrible, sé que **_**yo**_** perdería. También, robándome una línea de Red Lioness, "Ser mutilado por Jack Spicer es como ser destrozado por una oveja; no lo ves venir." Creo que eso queda aquí porque, bien, pónganse en esa situación. Tienen un amigo, o alguien que conozcan, a quién siempre lo derrota gente más débil que ustedes. Si, de repente, pelea con ustedes, y eres derrotado por él, ¿qué harían? Sé que yo estaría algo así como '¡¿Qué demonios?! o.0' y aunque Chase no está de esa manera, está un poco desconcertado… Ejem, sumándole a eso, muchos deben estarse preguntando "Bien, CS, ¿por qué Chase no se convirtió en dragón?"**

**Bien, lectores, ¡también tengo respuesta para eso! Si es o no una respuesta adecuada, depende de ustedes, ¿verdad? Bien, pensé que no se convertiría en dragón por la misma razón por la que no está peleando bien: esta perplejo. A veces, cuando la gente está perpleja, lo sepan o no, su cerebro esta concentrado en saber qué los mantiene perplejos, en primer lugar, y con la mitad de su mente en su perplejidad (estoy usando MUCHO esa palabra, ¡pero es divertido!) y la otra en contraatacar, no hay mucho espacio en su cabeza para el sentido común ("¡Oye, Chase, conviértete en dragón, eso lo derrotará!"). En cualquier caso, esa es la mejor explicación que siento que puedo ofrecer, pero si todavía están en desacuerdo, bien, entonces lo siento. Todavía soy una novata. U.U**

**.**

**.  
**

**(1) N/T: Traduje esta frase como podría haberse traducido en la caricatura, la frase original es "You must be seeds", traducida literalmente es "Tienes que estar semillas…", siendo que la frase idiomática es "You must be nuts" ("Tienes que estar nueces..." traducida literalmente) para referirse a que alguien está loco. Por eso utilicé el antónimo de 'loco' para que no perdiera tanto el sentido y hubiera razón para confusión. **

**.**

**.**

**31-12-09  
**


	4. Chapter 4

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**Kitavra  
Original en: /s/3582581/4/Kitavra  
Por: CrystallicSky  
**Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes en él, aunque sí me pertenecen algunos personajes en esta historia. Si han visto el show, o buscado a los personajes en Google o Wikipedia, sabrán quienes son míos y quienes no. **

**Advertencia(s): Hay maldiciones, situaciones para adultos (tomen cualquiera que quieran, habrá varias de diferentes tipos), y relaciones hombreXhombre, incluyendo Chack, también conocido como, ChaseXJack. Creo que deberían saber esto, esta será una historia muy controlada en situaciones de sexo, no lemmons y casi ninguna señal de cítricos. Esto es principalmente por dos razones: 1- No me siento lo suficientemente confiada para escribir tal cosa, y 2-Tengo un amigo al que realmente le gusta la historia y como quiero retroalimentación de él, prefiero no asustarlo. **

**Notas: Antes que empiecen a leer, sepan que este no es sólo el primer fic que llevo más de la mitad, sino también es mi primera historia slash, y sí, soy una novata, pero oigan, lo estoy intentando, así que déjenme en paz. También, si alguien parece REALMENTE fuera de carácter, es por que solo he visto tres episodios de Xiaolin Showdown, y si Chase está fuera de carácter, como sospecho que está, es por que Chase sólo aparecía en uno de esos tres episodios, lo siento. **

**Y si tienen preguntas, antes de comentarlas, chequen mis notas de autor al final, por que si creo que algo necesita explicación, ahí lo escribiré. Creo que eso es todo, ¡así que a leer, si todavía quieren!**

**

* * *

  
**

Cada cabeza se volvió al recién llegado de ojos negros y a los dos hombres casi deprimidos, detrás de él. La sonrisa que traía menos que prometedora.

Ojos naranjas se abrieron de par en par y Jack casi dejó caer la esfera de la impresión, antes que hiciera lo opuesto a eso, al enfadarse, brillantes líneas color ocaso miraban la figura mientras los nudillos se volvían blancos bajo la presión que se les era aplicada.

- LeatherKnife –Jack gruñó al reconocerlo.

- Oh, Príncipe, es _bueno_ el verlo de nuevo.

- ¿Príncipe? ¿De qué están hablando? Y a todo esto, ¿quiénes son ustedes? –cuestionó Kimiko.

Con su atención desviada, LeatherKnife miró a los monjes, casi como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta que estaban ahí, hizo una mueca desdeñosa antes de volverse a Jack de nuevo.

- Ugh, niño dorado, sé que no querías ir a casa, pero ¿_humanos_? Esperaba haberte criado mejor para _este_ tipo de comportamiento –Esta vez hizo una pausa para inspeccionar a dichos humanos: un idiota con cabeza de queso, una pequeña puta, un fenómeno engreído y un fornido vaquero. –Que repugnante.

El vaquero dio un paso al frente-¿De qué en la Tierra estás hablando, compañero? ¿Y qué es todo esto del 'niño dorado'? (2)

Con una mirada sorprendida, LeatherKnife respondió –¡Oh, pueden hablar! –y satisfecho con las indignadas miradas que recibió, continuó –Bien, de cualquier manera, es irónico como usaste la frase 'Qué en la Tierra', ¡por que ese es tu problema! ¡De lo que hablo no tiene nada que ver con la Tierra!

Riéndose de manera enferma por las miradas confundidas, continuó –Miren, nosotros –señalándose a si mismo y los otros dos hombres con él –somos lo que ustedes llamarían extraterrestres del ¡gran y poderoso planeta de Kitavra! –su voz llena de orgullo al decir el nombre del planeta.

-Y nuestro _honorable_ Rey, y nuestra _encantadora_ Reina –enfatizó las palabras con más sarcasmo que respeto –extrañan _demasiado _a su querido hijo, y yo, con todo lo bueno de mi corazón, lo llevaré a casa –El azúcar en su tono decía claramente que eso era verdad, pero definitivamente no por la razones que había dicho.

Los irises naranjas se volvieron un poco más amarillos a la vez que Jack prácticamente le gruñó –No _regresaré._

En este momento, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para todos excepto los Kitavraneanos, sin embargo, ambos lados, Xiaolin y Heylin estaban poniendo mucha atención a lo que estaba pasando, deduciendo que Jack era este 'hijo' que al que el molesto moreno se refería.

- ¡Oh, ja, ja, ja! –LeatherKnife rió, -¡Me temo que no tienes opción! ¡ArcaneThorn! ¡MauveBane!

Jack lanzó un gritó apagado saltando hacia atrás cuando el farol de MauveBane de repente se encendió y el brazo de ArcaneThorn se levantó en su dirección.

- ¡Bane! ¡Thorn! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

- ¡Lo sentimos, Príncipe Death! –MauveBane parecía que estaba en conflicto cuando la luz de su farol formó varios soldados se apresuraron a la velocidad de… bueno, la luz, para agarrar con fuerza el brazo derecho de Jack.

- Nos dieron órdenes directas de usar… cualquier método necesario para su captura, y estamos atados a las ordenes de LeatherKnife –ArcaneThorn obviamente se sentía igual que MauveBane por atacar a su príncipe, sin embargo a pesar de todo, varias 'cuerdas' de papel volaron de su manga, todas envolviendo el brazo izquierdo de Jack, conteniéndolo efectivamente.

LeatherKnife caminó lentamente hacia el príncipe capturado antes de hablar – ¿Sigues usando tu disfraz? Sabes, mentirle a la gente está mal, no podemos tenerlo, ¿verdad?

Tomó con fuerza el corto cabello rojo, torciendo su cabeza en un ángulo incomodo, antes que su mano empezara a resplandecer en negro.

Jack gritó con dolor al momento que una rara sustancia roja, casi parecida a látex líquido, goteaba desde su cabello, inexplicablemente revelando mechones de un diferente color y longitud, y también desde sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Un momento después de esto, LeatherKnife lo soltó, y la cabeza de Jack, ahora oscurecida por largo y negro cabello con dos mechones dorados, se dejó caer mientras jadeaba del dolor. Al recuperar su aliento, levantó su cabeza para conectar sus ojos amarillos, no tan diferentes de los de cierto adalid dragón, con los de color ónice de su atormentador.

Entre entrecortadas exhalaciones, se las arregló para formular – B-bastardo… -la rabia amarilla claramente exhibía su disgusto por ese hombre.

Soltando una risa sádica, LeatherKnife coloco su dedo justo en la mejilla del príncipe, antes que, de la nada, se transformara en una pequeña cuchilla.

- Buenas noches, príncipe oscuro –siseó burlonamente antes de bruscamente cortar a través de la marca vertical bajo el ojo de su prisionero. Un grito adolorido fue el único sonido antes que se desmayara del dolor.

ArcaneThorn y MauveBane intercambiaron miradas de horror al ver lo que su 'compañero' había hecho. LeatherKnife, sin inmutarse, caminó casualmente a donde el Portal de las Galaxias había caído durante el forcejeo y lo activó, localizando rápidamente el grande y gris planeta conocido como Kitavra.

Sin realmente entender la razón, al momento que LeatherKnife iba a transportar a sus compañeros y a si mismo, junto con un inconciente heredero al trono, al planeta, Chase saltó y agarró el hombro al guarda de rosa. En un destello de luz, los cinco se habían ido, dejando a los monjes y Wuya mirando como idiotas al lugar donde ellos habían desaparecido.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Más suspenso! Muy bien, explicaciones de este capítulo…hmmm… ¿Cómo pueden los Kitavraneanos hablar el mismo lenguaje de la gente en Tierra? Se explica en el capítulo 6, así que, lo sabrán cuando lo suba. **

**¿Qué más? Bien, El poder de ArcaneThorn me recuerda al de Anderson de Hellsing, o el de esa chica (olvidé su nombre) de Read or Die, si se están preguntando que es lo que puede hacer con papel, y conoces alguno de estos dos personajes, bien si, son una buena referencia. **

**Eh, la 'sustancia roja' que la mencionaré después en la historia, es parte de la biología Kitavraneana. Ellos pueden cambiar su cabello y color de ojos al producir un pigmento líquido de eso, lo cual es genial. Quisiera hacer eso. De cualquier modo, pensé que si ellos pueden hacer un disfraz, también pueden quitárselo, e imaginé que el ser forzado a dejar el camuflaje dolería mucho. ¿Por qué Jack se desmayó cuando LeatherKnife le cortó? Se responde en el capítulo 6. **

**Oh y la línea de "Buenas noches, príncipe oscuro". Bien, cuando escribí este capítulo, estaba tan metida en TMNT (ahora es menos por que estoy ahora en el Chack, pero todavía es uno de mis muchos favoritos) y en la más reciente película, en cierto punto Leo dice esto. Es una de las más patéticas frases, pero no me pude resistir a LeatherKnife diciéndola. Me divirtió mucho :) Y finalmente, si están preguntándose el por qué Chase fue con ellos, es por dos razones.**

**1- Chase estaba actuando por instinto y 2- Si estoy tratando de escribir Chack, necesito mantenerlo cerca. Por eso es. **

**La mayoría de la historia de ahora en adelante, excluyendo el último par de capítulos, tomará lugar en Kitavra, así que ¡acostúmbrense al escenario!**

**.**

**.  
**

**(2) N/T: Traduje literalmente "What on Earth are you talkin' about, partner?" para que quedara el comentario que LeatherKnife hizo respecto a esa frase. **

**.**

**.**

**01-01-10  
**


	5. Chapter 5

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**Kitavra  
Original en: /s/3582581/5/Kitavra  
Por: CrystallicSky  
**Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes en él, aunque sí me pertenecen algunos personajes en esta historia. Si han visto el show, o buscado a los personajes en Google o Wikipedia, sabrán quienes son míos y quienes no. **

**Advertencia(s): Hay maldiciones, situaciones para adultos (tomen cualquiera que quieran, habrá varias de diferentes tipos), y relaciones hombreXhombre, incluyendo Chack, también conocido como, ChaseXJack. Creo que deberían saber esto, esta será una historia muy controlada en situaciones de sexo, no lemmons y casi ninguna señal de cítricos. Esto es principalmente por dos razones: 1- No me siento lo suficientemente confiada para escribir tal cosa, y 2-Tengo un amigo al que realmente le gusta la historia y como quiero retroalimentación de él, prefiero no asustarlo. **

**Notas: Antes que empiecen a leer, sepan que este no es sólo el primer fic que llevo más de la mitad, sino también es mi primera historia slash, y sí, soy una novata, pero oigan, lo estoy intentando, así que déjenme en paz. También, si alguien parece REALMENTE fuera de carácter, es por que solo he visto tres episodios de Xiaolin Showdown, y si Chase está fuera de carácter, como sospecho que está, es por que Chase sólo aparecía en uno de esos tres episodios, lo siento. **

**Y si tienen preguntas, antes de comentarlas, chequen mis notas de autor al final, por que si creo que algo necesita explicación, ahí lo escribiré. Creo que eso es todo, ¡así que a leer, si todavía quieren!**

**

* * *

  
**

Con otro destello de luz, los tres viajeros y sus 'invitados' reaparecieron en la mitad de un exuberante jardín de plantas de raros colores, la mayoría de ellas con pétalos verdes y tallos azul y morado, claramente indicando que _no_ era un jardín terrestre, por más imaginación que se tuviese. Era, de hecho, el jardín real del Reino Kitavraneano del Este, o el RKE. El RKE era la familia real y ellos gobernaban todo el hemisferio este del planeta, mientras el Reino Kitavraneano del Oeste, o el RKO, gobernaba el hemisferio oeste. El sistema era lo suficientemente efectivo, aunque no era realmente el tema de importancia para los usuarios del Portal.

Furioso, LeatherKnife se volvió, asiendo rápidamente a Chase de la garganta y gruñó -¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Ningún asqueroso _humano_ debe poner un pie en Kitavra!

Chase, sabiendo que esperarse de su pelea con Jack _y_ esperando cuando menos alguna represalia de este hombre, se las arregló para interceptar un golpe dirigido a su mandíbula antes de empujar a LeatherKnife varios pasos atrás, y cambiando a su forma reptil en posición de pelea.

- Como puedes ver, no soy _muy_ humano que digamos –gruñó al psicópata.

MauveBane, quién estaba a un lado de la pelea, sostenía con cuidado, como una novia, la figura del príncipe mientras ArcaneThorn miraba con preocupación sobre el chico, decidido a hablar.

- Ah, LeatherKnife –empezó con timidez, reconociendo el brillo homicida en los ojos del hombre -¿No podemos hacerlo de otra manera? Eh, parece que Lord Young es un peleador poderoso, tal vez él pueda… ¿ser útil para tu causa…?

- ¿Poderoso? ¡Ja! ¡Fue derrotado por las más básicas maniobras de pelea Kitavraneana! –Chase frunció el ceño ante el insulto a sus habilidades de combate, aunque fue ArcaneThorn quien respondió a la declaración.

- Cierto, pero acaba de oponerse a tí. Aprende rápido, y fue capaz de responder a un estilo de pelea que acaba de ver. Aparte, dudo que Lord Young quiera irse ahora, así que piénsalo. Si lo pasamos como de la realeza del Reino Kitavraneano del Oeste, sería la perfecta ayuda para tu causa, ¿sí?

La expresión enfurecida de LeatherKnife repentinamente se volvió a su propia y distorsionada versión de una sonrisa a la vez que respondía –Mm, si, ArcaneThorn, _es_ una idea. Tal vez te _merezcas_ la posición de Erudito Real, después de todo. Iré con el Rey y la Reina para informales del 'regreso' del Príncipe GoldenDeath y de nuestro invitado sorpresa. Asegúrense que Chase esté bien informado de la situación y que tenga una identidad establecida para cuando los idiotas reales empiecen a preguntar. Recuerden, debe pasar como realeza Kitavraneana.

Con eso, se volvió y se alejó del jardín, dejando que Chase volviera a su forma humana, mirando tenso, la dirección por la que el moreno se había marchado. Luego se volvió a sus nuevos compañeros para examinar un poco más al chico que hasta hace poco había conocido como Jack.

El cabello color negro ónice estaba ligeramente revuelto, los dos mechones dorados colgaban sobre su rostro, el cual, incluso en la inconsciencia, estaba tenso en dolor. La sustancia rojo-anaranjada que goteaba de la cortada bajo su ojo, la cual Chase pudo sólo asumir que era su sangre, se deslizó gradualmente sobre la marca negra y su mejilla, y el guerrero dragón no pudo evitar el sentir odio por el sádico fenómeno de la naturaleza que la había causado. No sabía por qué la pequeña herida había afectado tanto al chico, pero sabía que no le gustaría.

- Ejem, ¿Lord Young?

Miró al locutor y notó que era el de cabello oscuro, ArcaneThorn, le parecía -¿Sí?

A esto, el que sostenía al príncipe vestido de negro dio un paso hacia el frente, si el otro era ArcaneThorn, entonces este hombre seguramente es MauveBane. –Si nos sigue, señor, le explicaremos todo.

Chase examinó de cerca a los dos hombres, viendo lo que eran capaces en batalla, para determinar su nivel como amenaza. MauveBane parecía suficientemente inofensivo, muy preocupado y ocupado con el joven príncipe en sus brazos, y Chase decidió descartarlo como peligroso. ArcaneThorn, también, parecía ser una pequeña amenaza pues su _personalidad_ parecía ser sumisa, y Chase dudaba que atacara a _alguien_ a menos que estuviera forzado. –Muy bien, confiaré en ustedes… por ahora.

ArcaneThorn asintió en comprensión, y le hizo un gesto a MauveBane para que señalara el camino. Cuando, MauveBane, movió a GoldenDeath ligeramente en sus brazos, para asegurarse que no se le caería cuando empezara a caminar, el príncipe dio un suave y adolorido gemido, murmurando casi inaudiblemente –Chase…

Por puro instinto, Chase indiferentemente lo tomó de los brazos de MauveBane hacia los suyos, como si _siempre_ hubiera pertenecido ahí. A la acción de Chase, los dos hombres le dirigieron una extraña mirada, a la que respondió con una expectante, y comenzaron a alejarse del jardín.

Con el movimiento, GoldenDeath se acurrucó más en sus brazos y al momento de sostenerlo con un poco más de fuerza, no pudo evitar preguntarse – ¿En qué me has metido, niño?

* * *

**N/A: ¿Cuándo dejaré de dejarlos en suspenso? No lo sé, seguirán por un tiempo más, pero creo que es una clase de un suspenso conclusivo, al menos más que los otros. **

**o.o Ejem, bien… explicaciones, cuando Chase estaba peleando con LeatherKnife, como dije, esta vez sabe un poco de ese estilo de pelea, y además, estaba esperando algo de LeatherKnife. Quiero decir, vamos, es un psicópata, ¿no esperarían algo ustedes? Eh, ArcaneThorn y MauveBane no son leales a LeatherKnife, solo estaban tratando de evitar la pelea cuando hablaron de 'usar' a Chase… El porqué LeatherKnife cambió de estar realmente enojado a muy complacido, probablemente es bipolar, está loco, también…Thorn y Bane se dirigen a Chase como 'Lord Young' porque es una cuestión de respeto…**

**¿Por qué Chase carga con GoldenDeath/Jack? Miré en mi libreta y eso será explicado en el capítulo 7. **

**.**

**.**

**08-01-10  
**


	6. Chapter 6

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**Kitavra  
Original en: /s/3582581/6/Kitavra  
Por: CrystallicSky  
**Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes en él, aunque sí me pertenecen algunos personajes en esta historia. Si han visto el show, o buscado a los personajes en Google o Wikipedia, sabrán quienes son míos y quienes no. **

**Advertencia(s): Hay maldiciones, situaciones para adultos (tomen cualquiera que quieran, habrá varias de diferentes tipos), y relaciones hombreXhombre, incluyendo Chack, también conocido como, ChaseXJack. Creo que deberían saber esto, esta será una historia muy controlada en situaciones de sexo, no lemmons y casi ninguna señal de cítricos. Esto es principalmente por dos razones: 1- No me siento lo suficientemente confiada para escribir tal cosa, y 2-Tengo un amigo al que realmente le gusta la historia y como quiero retroalimentación de él, prefiero no asustarlo. **

**Notas: Antes que empiecen a leer, sepan que este no es sólo el primer fic que llevo más de la mitad, sino también es mi primera historia slash, y sí, soy una novata, pero oigan, lo estoy intentando, así que déjenme en paz. También, si alguien parece REALMENTE fuera de carácter, es por que solo he visto tres episodios de Xiaolin Showdown, y si Chase está fuera de carácter, como sospecho que está, es por que Chase sólo aparecía en uno de esos tres episodios, lo siento. **

**Y si tienen preguntas, antes de comentarlas, chequen mis notas de autor al final, por que si creo que algo necesita explicación, ahí lo escribiré. Creo que eso es todo, ¡así que a leer, si todavía quieren!**

**

* * *

  
**

Al caminar a través del ostentoso castillo, Chase notó muchas similitudes con un castillo que uno pudiera encontrarse en la era medieval, y estaba comenzando a preguntarse que tan avanzada esta raza era si estaba muy por detrás de los estándares de la Tierra. Sin embargo, al observar los elaborados candelabros, notó que estaban encendidos con electricidad y asumió que los Kitavraneanos preferían ese estilo de construcción que los modernos o futuristas estándares de la Tierra.

Hablando de electricidad, un zumbido mecánico llamó la atención del dragón a un conocido robot color bronce y negro que se estaba ocupando en… ¿limpiar?

- Un… ¿Jack-bot? –preguntó casi inaudiblemente.

ArcaneThorn, habiendo escuchado la pregunta pero no las palabras en ella, siguió la mirada de Chase hacia el sirviente mecánico. –Ah sí, esos. Kitavra está principalmente basado en la tecnología y este es uno de los más básicos ejemplos de ella. Realmente no sirve para nada, pero al menos son útiles en la limpieza. Los tenemos en esos colores porque cuando era muy pequeño, el Príncipe –señaló a GoldenDeath –estaba cansado del color, así que el pequeño bribón se robó algunos planos y ¡reemplazó cada robot color cromo con los suyos! –Rió –Le encanta el dorado y el negro, son sus colores favoritos, ¿verdad Bane?

Con una evocadora sonrisa, MauveBane soltó una risita. –Sí, normalmente, no se _pondría_ nada que no sea negro, dorado o ¡ambos! Incluso escondiéndose en un desconocido planeta, no puede evitarlo.

"Mm… que raro…" Chase reflexionó "Aparte de LeatherKnife, estos dos son realmente muy normales. Bueno, tan normales como los extraterrestres pueden ser"

Esto despertó en su mente una pregunta que simplemente tenía que hacer. Mirando al príncipe en sus brazos y a la vez que el pequeño grupo continuaba por el pasillo, preguntó –Si son realmente extraterrestres ¿por qué parecen ser tan similares a los humanos? ¿Exactamente cuál es la diferencia?

- Oh, eso es realmente muy básico –Respondió MauveBane –Verá, los Kitavraneanos somos muy similares a los humanos, aunque biológicamente hay muchas diferencias. Por ejemplo, todos tenemos estas marcas negras –señaló su marca en la mejilla –y aunque la forma y el estilo de la marca no significan nada, el lugar lo es todo.

- Si la marcas está en alguna extremidad, o el torso, indica que la persona es parte de la sociedad en general, un campesino, dirá. Si está en alguna mejilla, la marca indica que es un sirviente de la realeza, una clase arriba de los campesinos porque tenemos un estatus social más alto que ellos. Thorn y yo somos de esa clase en particular. La realeza, sin embargo, como el Príncipe Death, siempre tienen una marca alrededor o viniendo de uno o los dos ojos. Todo esto es genético, y no hay maquillaje o habilidad Kitavraneana de camuflaje para ocultarla. Como puede imaginar, esto mantiene el orden social estrictamente intacto. Las marcas están formadas por una alta concentración de melanina y terminales nerviosas, eso explica porque Death se desmayó hace rato.

- Una herida a una marca es horriblemente dolorosa por las terminales nerviosas, y si tengo que compararlas con los estándares humanos, diría que infligir una herida a la marca de alguien es el equivalente humano a patear a un tipo en los…

- ¡Bane!

- Eh ¿Qué, Thorn? Todos somos adultos aquí, no seas mojigato ¡supéralo!

Habían llegado a una puerta negra, y desde que habían dejado de caminar, Chase intuyó que era la habitación del joven príncipe.

- ¡No, no es eso! ¡Mira! –la mirada de ArcaneThorn le dio significado a sus palabras, y, mirando al joven en sus brazos, Chase vio nublados ojos color amarillo limón mirando sin emoción hacia los suyos.

- Oh, Príncipe Death, está despierto –MauveBane declaró débilmente, abriendo la puerta para los otros dos.

Al entrar Chase a la habitación, notó varias cosas de ella. Por ejemplo, todas las paredes estaban pintadas de negro, haciéndola muy deprimente, y justo como ArcaneThorn había mencionado, todo lo que no era negro era dorado, como las gruesas cortinas y el marco de la cama.

La cama era de doseles, adornada con sábanas de seda negra con bordados dorados. Chase notó que incluso en un planeta completamente diferente, el término 'gótico' describía perfectamente al estilo preferido del chico.

GoldenDeath no movió ni siquiera un músculo al Chase colocarlo en su cama. No podía creer que nuevamente estaba de _regreso_, ¡después de todos sus esfuerzos! Saltando de planeta en planeta cada dos meses hasta que quedara atrapado en la Tierra y luego inventando un personaje para interpretar que era muy diferente a él mismo para evitar el ser capturado, y ¿para qué? _Cuatro años_ desperdiciados ¡y todo por la intervención de LeatherKnife! Oh, LeatherKnife, ¡ese maldito bastardo! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a oponerse al Príncipe GoldenDeath?! ¡Él que puede matarlo con una simple mirada! Y hablando de miradas, ¿por qué Chase lo miraba tan intensamente? "Espera, ¿Chase?" pensó "¡¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí?! Debe estar en la Tie…Oh, debe habernos seguido… ¿pero porqué? Pensé que él…"

- Príncipe –habló MauveBane, sacándolo de su trance -¿Cómo se siente? No muy cansado, espero.

Hizo una mueca –Mi cabeza está palpitando, estoy molesto de ocho diferentes maneras y nada me gustaría más que sacarle el aire a los pulmones de LeatherKnife.

- Muy razonable –ArcaneThorn asintió con determinación.

- Eres un soldado, Death, estarás bien. Ahora ¿dónde me quedé? Ah, sí, ¡la biología Kitravraneana! –MauveBane debía haber estado muy concentrado para todavía estar en el tema.

GoldenDeath se levantó -¿Qué…?oh, demo… -terminó con un siseo irritado a la vez que se dejaba caer en la cama –Mareado también, _genial_ –gruñó con sarcasmo, sin notar siquiera el ligero toque en su brazo por el hombre que siempre había considerado como un igual, o casi un igual, en la Tierra.

- Tranquilo, Death, No le hablaré de sexualidad o algo por el estilo, solo las bases ¿está bien?

Con un pesado suspiro, el príncipe asintió y cerró sus ojos, tratando de bloquear los residuos de dolor de su herida abierta, mientras los invitados en su habitación seguían hablando.

- Aparte de las marcas, hay diferencias físicas, también. Como la estructura ósea, por ejemplo.

ArcaneThorn interrumpió –Mientras los esqueletos humanos son firmes y se rompen cuando pasan su límite, los nuestros son flexibles y pueden doblarse, girarse como los músculos humanos. Usted lo vio de primera mano cuando el Príncipe Death esquivó su golpe hace rato.

Chase asintió una vez, mostrando su entendimiento mientras MauveBane continuaba –No es por sonar arrogante, pero la raza Kitavraneana es biológicamente superior a la raza humana, aunque usted _es_ la excepción, Lord Young. Después de todo, nuestro tipo de sangre es global, somos más eficientes socialmente, y podemos camuflajearnos y cambiar nuestra apariencia, tenemos un acelerado ritmo de curación, los machos pueden reproducir…

GoldenDeath lo interrumpió con una mirada y las palabras –No de sexualidad, MauveBane –su tono era notablemente más suave a la vez que la herida en su mejilla desaparecía al igual que su enojo.

- Cierto, cierto –reconoció con calma antes de continuar –Y nuestra tecnología está mucho más avanzada. Quiero decir, los humanos, ¡son sólo un antiguo experimento Kitavraneano! Su teoría de la evolución está cerca, ¡pero nosotros fuimos la gran explosión que creó su galaxia entera! Les dimos nuestros más básicos patrones genéticos, nuestro lenguaje, y ¡sobre todo subconscientemente! Ningún humano ha 'descubierto' algo, nosotros ponemos dormida la sugerencia en su mente hasta que 'despierta' y ¡los humanos aprenden una cosa más! Verá, todo empezó cuando…

Chase dejó de ponerle atención mientras balbuceaba acerca de este 'experimento', al que personalmente no le importaba, y revocó en su mente la última cosa que MauveBane había dicho. ¿Los varones Kitavraneanos podían tener niños? ¿Embarazarse? Al pensar sobre eso, se percató que cambiaría a la Tierra si los varones humanos tuvieran esta capacidad: Si niños podían producirse de la unión de dos varones, seguramente la homosexualidad sería más aceptada al ojo público. El principal problema de dos hombres o dos mujeres al estar juntos, aparte de ser 'pecado', parecía ser que, por que la pareja no podía reproducirse, esa relación no tenía significado y estaba centrada simplemente en placeres carnales. Tal vez con este desarrollo, la gente cesaría sus estúpidos debates sobre una cosa tan trivial que ¡personalmente no les concernía! Pero como este no era el caso, y todavía había una última cosa que Chase quería tratar.

Interrumpiendo el largo y complicado discurso de MauveBane, parecía que le gustaba este tema en particular, Chase preguntó – ¿No les ordenaron informarme de algún plan de LeatherKnife?

- Oh, _él_ y su _plan_ –el violento gruñido regresó a la voz de GoldenDeath a la vez que hablaba golpeado – ¡Te podría decir todo él! –La feroz mirada, _de alguna manera_ le dio a Chase la impresión que al príncipe le caía, incluso _menos_, de lo que había mostrado antes.

GoldenDeath se sentó, ceremoniosamente apartándose un mechón de cabello dorado de su cara antes de, de repente, perder la confianza y volverse a Chase apenado –Ah, es algo largo…

Chase sonrió tan tranquilizadoramente como fuera posible –Soy inmortal, tengo tiempo.

Al joven príncipe le regresó la sonrisa mientras accedía –Está bien…

* * *

**N/A: Miren eso, ¡otro más! Tengo que dejar de hacer esto. Este puede ser el último capítulo del día por que el siguiente tiene una gran cantidad de explicaciones, y no sé si realmente quiero hacerlo hoy**

**Mm… Los Jackbot como robots de limpieza realmente me divierten. XD Ah, la melanina es, como lo que le da a nuestra piel el color, por si no lo sabían. La gente o animales albinos nacen cuando sus pigmentos de melanina no funcionan propiamente y no pueden producir o producen muy poco, y su opuesto son las personas o animales melánicos, quienes producen un exceso de esta y su color es muy oscuro. Básicamente, si ven una ardilla albina, tendrá pelaje blanco, y si ves una ardilla melánica tendrá pelaje negro. Luz contra Oscuridad, algo así…**

**Cuando estaba escribiendo la parte de la habitación de GoldenDeath, recordé un episodio de los Padrinos Mágicos, El Deseo de un Supehéroe, donde el Dr. Crocktopus dice la línea "Es una habitación muy deprimente. No hay luz solar, no hay esperanza… ¡Debería enseñar aquí!" Pero, sí, creo que quiero su habitación…mucho… Oh, sí, lo de 'los varones pueden reproducir', ocho palabras: parte de la trama, parte de la trama. Aparte de eso, sólo quería expresar mis sentimientos respecto a la homosexualidad. **

**Personalmente no lo soy, pero los apoyo. Me parece estúpido que haya mucho prejuicio contra los hombres y mujeres homosexuales cuando ni siquiera importa. Voy a poner algo que creo que explica mis sentimientos en el tema. No inventé esto, le pertenece a Louis CK, no a mí. **

"_**¡No te cases!" ¡Bien, no tienes que ir a la boda! ¡No tendrás que comprarles nada, no importa! "Entonces, un tipo se casará con su perro" Bien, espero que se joda a su perro, ¿a quién le importa? ¡No importa! No tiene ningún efecto en tu vida ¿por qué te ha de interesar? La gente habla como si fuera un tema público, "¿Cómo le explicaré a mi niño que dos hombres se casan?" No lo sé, es tu estúpido niño, tú dile. ¿Por qué es el problema de alguien más? ¿Dos hombres están enamorados pero no pueden casarse porque no quieres hablar con tu estúpido niño por cinco minutos? **_**–Sin vergüenza, de Louis CK.**

**Pienso que es verdad, lo de ahí, y no veo por que tantas personas se molestar por el tema. Incluso personas religiosas, No estoy diciendo que su religión sea mala. Lo que estoy diciendo es que si ustedes piensan que están pecando, déjenlos pecar, si ustedes están en lo correcto, se irán al cielo y ellos se quemarán en el infierno, ¡dejen el tema en paz! Y si toda esta historia y todo lo que escribí les ofende, díganlo, no me importa. De hecho, ¡los animo a hacerlo! La demás gente puede reírse de su estupidez junto conmigo, y luego tendremos una fiesta… sí, una fiesta. **

**.**

**.**

**15-01-10  
**


	7. Chapter 7

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**Kitavra  
Original en: /s/3582581/7/Kitavra  
Por: CrystallicSky  
**Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes en él, aunque sí me pertenecen algunos personajes en esta historia. Si han visto el show, o buscado a los personajes en Google o Wikipedia, sabrán quienes son míos y quienes no. **

**Advertencia(s): Hay maldiciones, situaciones para adultos (tomen cualquiera que quieran, habrá varias de diferentes tipos), y relaciones hombreXhombre, incluyendo Chack, también conocido como, ChaseXJack. Creo que deberían saber esto, esta será una historia muy controlada en situaciones de sexo, no lemmons y casi ninguna señal de cítricos. Esto es principalmente por dos razones: 1- No me siento lo suficientemente confiada para escribir tal cosa, y 2-Tengo un amigo al que realmente le gusta la historia y como quiero retroalimentación de él, prefiero no asustarlo. **

**Notas: Antes que empiecen a leer, sepan que este no es sólo el primer fic que llevo más de la mitad, sino también es mi primera historia slash, y sí, soy una novata, pero oigan, lo estoy intentando, así que déjenme en paz. También, si alguien parece REALMENTE fuera de carácter, es por que solo he visto tres episodios de Xiaolin Showdown, y si Chase está fuera de carácter, como sospecho que está, es por que Chase sólo aparecía en uno de esos tres episodios, lo siento. **

**Y si tienen preguntas, antes de comentarlas, chequen mis notas de autor al final, por que si creo que algo necesita explicación, ahí lo escribiré. Creo que eso es todo, ¡así que a leer, si todavía quieren!**

**

* * *

  
**

- Como probablemente has sido informado de nuestro sistema social aquí, asumo que sabes que LeatherKnife es un sirviente de la realeza, ¿cierto?

Chase asintió una vez para confirmar.

- Bueno, nunca le ha gustado eso, como puedes imaginar. Rechazó el estar satisfecho con una vida de servicio y es ahí donde _todo_ empezó, supongo. Mis 'padres' –escupió la palabra como si fuera veneno –_lo_ escogieron como niñero real después de mi nacimiento, después que la niñera anterior fue encontrada desmembrada por, ejem, 'causas desconocidas' y no se necesita ser un genio para saber que LeatherKnife la mató para acercarse a la familia real.

- ¿Quién deja que _ese_ fenómeno de la naturaleza pase como un niñero? –Chase preguntó, discretamente sorprendido a la implicación que el psicótico sádico había estado siquiera permitido estar _cerca_ de niños.

- ¡Ja! Te lo dije, mis padres le agradecen por mi maravillosa educación bajo la sabia guía de LeatherKnife –La oración completa estaba impregnada con sarcasmo.

Chase arqueó una ceja, perplejo mientras preguntaba -¿No estaban preocupados por tu seguridad?

- Ah, una historia divertida, de verdad. Verás, mi madre, aunque ella me ama mucho, está… bueno, es adecuado decir, _mentalmente enferma_, incluso histérica. Ella sobreactúa frecuentemente para todo, y si hubiera notado que LeatherKnife estaba algo desbalanceado, todo lo que pudiera haber dicho sería descartado como un fantasma de su propia locura. Mi padre… bien, él es una historia completamente diferente.

- Tengo que decirte esto también, debes saber que la razón por la que nací fue para ser un arma. MauveBane no dijo esto, pero cada Kitavraneano nace con una única y especial habilidad. No estamos seguros cómo o porqué pasa, pero como lo has visto a través del poder de ArcaneThorn sobre el papel, de los centinelas de luz de MauveBane y la habilidad de LeatherKnife de transformar su cuerpo en varias cuchillas. Verás, esos poderes normalmente se manifiestan empezando la adolescencia, cuando la fuerza de la habilidad se amplifica lo suficiente para ser vista. Pero como nunca he sido normal, ¿por qué mi habilidad habría de serlo?

- Para saber el significado de mi poder, tienes que saber el significado de mi nombre. En nuestra tradición, como un Kitavraneano es capaz de sólo producir un niño en su vida, la primera mitad del nombre del niño es la misma que la del padre, y la segunda mitad es la misma que la de la madre. En ese caso, mi nombre _debería_ haber sido CrimsonRain, pero no, me pusieron diferente.

- Cuando nací, maté al doctor que me recibió, aunque no intencionalmente, con mi poder, y por la manera en la que lo maté fui nombrado. El hombre realmente sufrió una 'muerte dorada' porque si yo hago contacto visual con alguien durante un estado de angustia, su cuerpo entero se convierte en oro sólido, y los corazones de 24 kilates no laten, ¿o sí?

El silencio en la habitación era ensordecedor.

- Aunque ahora, tengo un poco más de control en ese punto. Ahora puedo activarlo y desactivarlo a voluntad y sólo se activará por sí mismo bajo las más extremas condiciones de estrés. Sin embargo, de cualquier manera, debido a mi habilidad, mi padre vio mi potencial como una perfecta máquina de matar. Después de todo, si pude matar a _una_ persona como recién nacido, ¡imagina a cuantos podría ser posible en unos años más! Aunque en cualquier caso, no soy nada más que un arma para mi padre, mientras esté _vivo_, no le importará como LeatherKnife o cualquier otro, me trate. Desafortunadamente, el psicópata lo sabe, y estoy seguro que intenta tomar ventaja de esto en su plan.

Chase inclinó su cabeza en duda -¿Y cuál es?

GoldenDeath suspiró, deseando no tener que hablar tanto, pero parecía que su guardia y su maestro no iban a continuar con la historia, continuó. –Planea derrocar a mi padre como rey y dominar el planeta.

- Espere un minuto, Príncipe, ¿eso no es lo que usted está tratando de hacer? –preguntó confundido ArcaneThorn.

GoldenDeath frunció el ceño, claramente ofendido mientras replicaba – ¡Sí, pero _está_ haciendo trampa! Malvado o no, eso está mal… la mayoría del tiempo… ¡en este caso lo es!

Chase rió mentalmente. Ese ciertamente sonó al Jack que él había conocido. Bien, como fuera, el Jack que conocía era una mentira, pero el _dicho_ dice que todas las mentiras están basadas en algo de verdad. De cualquier modo, realmente le empezaba a gustar su nuevo príncipe… ¿_su_ príncipe?

- Ejem, digo que está haciendo trampa por que planea matar a toda mi familia, incluyéndome, y luego usurpar el trono. Yo, sin embargo, planeo matar a mi padre, retirar a mi madre, y heredar legítimamente el trono. Es todo lo que se tiene que saber. Mi padre quiere una conquista galáctica, LeatherKnife quiere el trono y mi muerte, y yo quiero gobernar. Puedes ver los conflictos de intereses, aquí.

Chase asintió, pensando con ahínco. Bien, era obvio que LeatherKnife planeó utilizarlo, más que nada para su trabajo sucio. Bien, entonces ¡él tenía pensado otra cosa! ¡Chase Young no se inclina ante nadie! Pero en este caso, ¿a cuál de los dos lados debiera escoger? Podía sentir que las fuerzas en conflicto son de un poder considerable y que toda la experiencia sería menos problemática si se mantuviera fuera de esto completamente o escogiera un bando. Era muy tarde para evitar la situación, y no tenía manera de regresar a la Tierra, y no estaba seguro si quería.

El camino en que sus instintos lo estaban llevando empezaba a tener sentido, y se estaba haciendo claro por qué sus atenciones estaban tan… enfocadas en el joven príncipe. _Siempre_ había sido territorial, y en la Tierra, Jack era _tan_ sumiso en su presencia. Tiene sentido que sus instintos hayan etiquetado al chico como propiedad, _su_ propiedad, _su_ territorio. Sin embargo, nunca antes había sido importante, porque eso había sido todo lo que él era: propiedad. ¡El equivalente a una vasija o una pintura! Pero entonces, todo esto había pasado, y Jack había revelado ser nadie más que una fachada para alguien… bueno, alguien mucho_ más_ digno del tiempo de Chase. Las cosas habían sido diferentes, su propiedad ya no era sumisa. GoldenDeath parecía tener una fuerza de voluntad poderosa, y ya no sería intimidado por un gruñido molesto. Al cruzar por su cabeza ese pensamiento, él hizo su elección.

- GoldenDeath, seré tu aliado –Sería mucho más fácil entrenar a su nueva mascota si estaba tan cerca como fuera posible de él.

Ligeramente curioso, el príncipe preguntó -¿Y LeatherKnife? Él cree que serás su aliado.

Chase sonrió –Nunca le prometí nada. Si no que nunca lo corregí. Aparte, mi palabra es mi honor. Y prometo mi lealtad hacia ti… por el momento.

Regresándole la sonrisa, GoldenDeath respondió –Bien, entonces, parece que tenemos una alianza, Chase Young.

Por un momento, dorado y amarillo se encontraron en un acuerdo hasta que el contacto fue abruptamente roto.

- Uh, odio interrumpir el amor esta noche –MauveBane empezó incómodo –y esto será lo más gay que haya dicho nunca, pero… -arrastró, alterando su tono en uno agudo y femenino.

- ¡Es hora de un cambio de imagen, Chase!

* * *

**N/A: Veamos que se necesita explicar en este capítulo :)… Bueno, realmente no veo nada. Huh… Estoy segura que había algo, dejen checo otra vez… Oh, bueno, sobre la mamá de GoldenDeath… ella está ¡completamente loca! XD Aunque, en serio, es una mujer muy dulce, es realmente malo que termine… ups, ¡no puedo decirlo! ;)… Oh, el siguiente capítulo, un hasta ahora secreto ¡será revelado! Originalmente iba a ser que la pareja fueran sólo amigos, pero Matt y Britta lo leyeron y básicamente dijeron "Vamos, ¡están envueltos!", y que podía yo decir, excepto "bien, bien, ¡están juntos! Cielos…" XD En serio, sin embargo, no iban a estar juntos, pero mis amigos señalaron que tan obvio se veía, y después de checarlo, tuve que darles la razón, así que lo escribí… Oh… bueno, realmente creo que el resto de este capítulo se explica muy bien solo, así que me iré, y trataré de transcribir el Capítulo 8.**

**.**

**.**

**22-01-10  
**


	8. Chapter 8

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**Kitavra  
Original en: /s/3582581/8/Kitavra  
Por: CrystallicSky  
**Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes en él, aunque sí me pertenecen algunos personajes en esta historia. Si han visto el show, o buscado a los personajes en Google o Wikipedia, sabrán quienes son míos y quienes no. **

**Advertencia(s): Hay maldiciones, situaciones para adultos (tomen cualquiera que quieran, habrá varias de diferentes tipos), y relaciones hombreXhombre, incluyendo Chack, también conocido como, ChaseXJack. Creo que deberían saber esto, esta será una historia muy controlada en situaciones de sexo, no lemmons y casi ninguna señal de cítricos. Esto es principalmente por dos razones: 1- No me siento lo suficientemente confiada para escribir tal cosa, y 2-Tengo un amigo al que realmente le gusta la historia y como quiero retroalimentación de él, prefiero no asustarlo. **

**Notas: Antes que empiecen a leer, sepan que este no es sólo el primer fic que llevo más de la mitad, sino también es mi primera historia slash, y sí, soy una novata, pero oigan, lo estoy intentando, así que déjenme en paz. También, si alguien parece REALMENTE fuera de carácter, es por que solo he visto tres episodios de Xiaolin Showdown, y si Chase está fuera de carácter, como sospecho que está, es por que Chase sólo aparecía en uno de esos tres episodios, lo siento. **

**Y si tienen preguntas, antes de comentarlas, chequen mis notas de autor al final, por que si creo que algo necesita explicación, ahí lo escribiré. Creo que eso es todo, ¡así que a leer, si todavía quieren!**

**

* * *

**

Chase estaba de pie, muy molesto, golpeando ligeramente su pie en el suelo en la manera que haría alguien muy impaciente, en frente de varios espejos en una muy rosa y adornada con volantes habitación. En serio, ¡incluso los _espejos_ tenían volantes alrededor de los marcos! No sólo el súbito cambio de negro a rosa neón le dio un dolor de cabeza, estaba increíblemente fuera de lugar por toda la femineidad de la habitación. En general, Chase no lo encontraba divertido

- Bien, Chase, ¡es hora de hacerlo hermoso! –El tono agudo todavía estaba ahí, pero desapareció cuando MauveBane dijo, -En serio, Lord Young, lo ayudaremos a encajar aquí. Pero, como LeatherKnife dijo, usted _tiene_ que pasar como realeza. Mmm… -Pausó, inspeccionando al indignado adalid antes de llegar a la conclusión –Bien, usted tiene la 'mirada' de realeza, eso es seguro.

- ¡Soy el Príncipe de la Oscuridad! –replicó, alterado por el asunto del 'cambio'.

- Bien, ¡definitivamente es un buen comienzo! Pero ahora, tenemos que enfocarnos en el resto.

- ¿El resto? –Chase cuestionó, arqueando una ceja a MauveBane, aunque ArcaneThorn fue el que le respondió.

- Sí, Lord Young, el atuendo, un nombre, identidad, realmente muchas cosas por inventar. A veces me pregunto cómo el príncipe se las arregla para crear tantos personajes falsos ¡sin convertirse en ellos!

Chase suspiró y puso la mano en su rostro antes de, resignarse a preguntar -¿De todas maneras, que es esta habitación? Es repugnante.

- Aparte de eso y "horrorosa", es el cuarto de belleza de mi madre.

Mirando hacia la puerta, Chase vio a un engreído GoldenDeath recargándose en el marco de la puerta, ni siquiera _intentando_ esconder lo divertido que encontraba que sus guardianes jugaran a vestir _y_ pretender con un casi indefenso Chase Young. Oh, él obtendría su venganza por esta humillación, ¡el niño _no_ se libraría de ésta!

Observándolo, Chase notó que GoldenDeath había optado por cambiar su atuendo, también notó que su elección se añadía a su aura regia. Había reemplazado su pesada gabardina y su camisa roja sin mangas por una playera que un cuello ligeramente alto, que llegaba arriba de su manzana de Adán. La camisa tenía un cierre a la izquierda, la misma área donde una franja de brillante dorado de la camisa cruzaba su pecho en un intrincado adorno de dragón que estaba posicionado orgullosamente sobre su corazón. Esto era complementado por un par de pantalones sueltos negro-oscuro y botas negras normales en vez de las usuales, y por último y no menos importante, un brazalete negro y dorado colgaba de la delgada muñeca. Viendo que tan bien el color negro complementaba al esbelto cuerpo, la mente de Chase comenzó a divagar un poco, aunque_ intentara_ regresar a la cadena de pensamientos original. Sí, definitivamente podía_ vengarse_ del príncipe… pero no. Había vivido por 1,500 años, y tenía más paciencia que eso, aunque estaba seguro de una cosa: Definitivamente le iba a gustar tener a GoldenDeath como su nueva mascota.

Finalmente respondiendo a la anterior declaración de GoldenDeath, apuntó –Me parece que a tu madre le gustan las cosas con volantes… ¿un poco?

- Je, sí, ella es muy femenina, si no tiene volantes o es rosa, no es para ella. Después que… enloqueciera, mi padre le prohibió venir aquí. Ahora, nadie la usa a menos que mi madre sea requerida para prepararse para un baile u otra ocasión especial, incluso entonces, no le permite entrar sola. Mi punto es que aquí debe ser relativamente seguro de ojos curiosos.

Sin advertencia, Chase sintió el frío roce de una húmeda brocha bajo su ojo derecho en una rápida pincelada que hacía curva hacia fuera de su mejilla, seguida por una corta línea a través de esta al final de la curva.

- Ya está, Lord Young, mientras usted tenga cuidado de no borrarla y recuerde volverla a pintar cada mañana, sin duda alguna usted pasará como realeza Kitavraneana.

La sonrisa de triunfo de ArcaneThorn fue interrumpida por MauveBane, quien parecía estar actuando ese día, cuando dijo – ¡Ahora, querido, simplemente _necesitamos_ hacer algo con esa ropa!

Chase gruñó guturalmente, demandando -¿Qué, exactamente, tiene de malo mi armadura?

- Bueno, aparte del hecho que es _tan_ del milenio pasado, en este planeta, a alguien mayor de diecinueve años, generalmente, se le espera que use túnicas. Es lo acostumbrado.

Chase rápidamente recordó algo -¿Qué hay de LeatherKnife? ¿Y GoldenDeath? No los he visto a ninguno de los _dos_ en túnicas desde que llegamos aquí.

Riendo ligeramente, GoldenDeath señaló –Sólo tengo dieciocho años, Chase.

- ¿Y LeatherKnife?

- Oh, el sólo es detestable. Es lo usual, no es obligatorio.

- Entonces ¿por qué tengo…?

- A menos que quiera verse horrible, tendrá que usar túnicas, Chase. No son _tan_ malas, ¿sabe?

Suspiró y cedió, asintiendo en aceptación a los dos hombres que lo miraban expectantes. Era un asunto trivial, así que ahora, no le importaba renunciar a sus deseos. Pronto, el _muchacho_ sería el que _lo_ obedeciera, así que ¿por qué molestarse por algo como esto?

MauveBane evaluó a Chase rápidamente antes de hablar –Mmm… apuesto a que se ve bien en negro y otro color oscuro… ¿Qué piensas, Thorn?

- Un verde oscuro sería lo mejor. Creo que complementaría sus ojos… y hace juego con su cabello muy bien, al ver como tiene ese brillo casi 'forestal' ¿no lo crees?

- ¡Oh, por SacredHeart, ustedes dos! –GoldenDeath intervino, y ante la leve confusión de Chase, rápidamente aclaró –Ancestro de la leyenda, como los dioses y diosas de la Tierra.

- ¿Qué, Death? ¿Qué hicimos?

- ¡Están actuando como su propio estereotipo! No son diseñadores de moda, sólo le estamos dando un disfraz a Chase, ¿cierto? Ahora, MauveBane, ve y consíguele a Chase algo para ponerse y ArcaneThorn, tu puedes arreglar su cabello.

Después que MauveBane abandonara la habitación, ArcaneThorn prácticamente empujó a Chase a una silla en frente del espejo, mientras pasaba un adornado cepillo color azul cielo por la oscura melena.

A la vez que su cabeza fue jalada hacia atrás por un particularmente fuerte tirón, Chase mencionó -¿Estereotipo?

- Oh, Bane y yo somos… bueno, somos compañeros…

Si había algo que Chase Young no fuera, era estúpido; él entendió lo que el hombre quiso decir en menos de un segundo, y de repente tuvo sentido el que ArcaneThorn y MauveBane parecieran una mamá y un papá para GoldenDeath, porque era lo que ellos esencialmente eran: Una pareja sin niños quienes habían adoptado a un niño sin amor. Realmente era un cuadro conmovedor.

- Ya veo… ¿Son felices juntos? –Chase preguntó, entablando conversación.

ArcaneThorn sonrió afectuosamente –Sí, estamos muy enamorados. ¿Sabe? Realmente es muy dulce cuando quiere.

Cuando su cabello fue cepillado hasta brillar, a Chase se le fue permitido levantarse de la silla justo en el momento que MauveBane volvió a entrar con una túnica verde oscura de apariencia sedosa, los bordes adornados con negro.

Tomando la fina prenda del hombre ojiverde, Chase miró a GoldenDeath, preguntándose si planeaban irse o no mientras él se cambiaba.

- Antes que nos vayamos, Chase, eres un dignatario del RKO y tu nombre es BlackDragon. No muy creativo, pero no importa realmente, ¿verdad? Ahora, dudo que no lo sepas ya, pero te lo diré de cualquier manera: Las cosas aquí se pondrán muy locas, así que prepárate.

A la vez que cerraban la puerta tras suyo, Chase estaba seguro que las palabras de GoldenDeath pronto se probarían ciertas.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Dios mío, ¡¿por qué sigo escribiendo estos suspensos?! ¡Argh, al diablo con eso! Bueno, por poco no salía el capítulo hoy :) ¡¡¡Haremos fies-ta!!!... No, no, no haremos fiesta. Tal vez después, pero no ahora. Este capítulo hizo a Matt muy feliz, y espero que también a ustedes. Bien, veamos… Sí, Chase es un dragón caliente XD… En serio, no. Sólo tenía un innegable deseo de escribir eso, así que eso hice. Dudo que muchas personas lean mis notas de autor, pero deberían, creo que pueden ser muy divertidas. O.o Ejem, sigamos…**

** Si la idea de Chase en ésta situación (cambio de apariencia) los hace felices o no, estoy muy contenta con esto, así que, nyaaa para ustedes si no les gustó.**

**:P… LeatherKnife es _tan_ horrible, de hecho, puedo figurarlo haciendo algo _sólo_ para verse como un bastardo… Y sí, ¡MauveBane y ArcaneThorn eran nuestra pareja secreta! Hurra si lo adivinaron, oh vaya, si no lo hicieron. Creo que ellos se ven lindos juntos, pero puede que sólo sea yo. Eh, lo que sea… Am, creo que eso es todo, el siguiente capítulo debe estar publicado mañana, en cualquier momento. Son alrededor de tres capítulos más que tengo ya escritos (y dos de ellos son largos) aparte de este, y después las actualizaciones serán mas despacio una vez que tenga el resto de la historia en vez de tomar lo que ya tengo, editarlo y subirlo aquí. Sin embargo, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo :)**

**.**

**.**

**29-01-10  
**


	9. Chapter 9

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**Kitavra  
Original en: /s/3582581/9/Kitavra  
Por: CrystallicSky  
**Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes en él, aunque sí me pertenecen algunos personajes en esta historia. Si han visto el show, o buscado a los personajes en Google o Wikipedia, sabrán quienes son míos y quienes no. **

**Advertencia(s): Hay maldiciones, situaciones para adultos (tomen cualquiera que quieran, habrá varias de diferentes tipos), y relaciones hombreXhombre, incluyendo Chack, también conocido como, ChaseXJack. Creo que deberían saber esto, esta será una historia muy controlada en situaciones de sexo, no lemmons y casi ninguna señal de cítricos. Esto es principalmente por dos razones: 1- No me siento lo suficientemente confiada para escribir tal cosa, y 2-Tengo un amigo al que realmente le gusta la historia y como quiero retroalimentación de él, prefiero no asustarlo. **

**Notas: Antes que empiecen a leer, sepan que este no es sólo el primer fic que llevo más de la mitad, sino también es mi primera historia slash, y sí, soy una novata, pero oigan, lo estoy intentando, así que déjenme en paz. También, si alguien parece REALMENTE fuera de carácter, es por que solo he visto tres episodios de Xiaolin Showdown, y si Chase está fuera de carácter, como sospecho que está, es por que Chase sólo aparecía en uno de esos tres episodios, lo siento. **

**Y si tienen preguntas, antes de comentarlas, chequen mis notas de autor al final, por que si creo que algo necesita explicación, ahí lo escribiré. Creo que eso es todo, ¡así que a leer, si todavía quieren!**

**

* * *

**

Caminó en silencio y sin prisas por un particularmente lujoso pasillo, escoltado por ArcaneThron y MauveBane, Chase consideró varias cosas que podían o no ser obstáculos para él, ahora mismo, uno de esos era la familia real a la cual todavía no conocía. Aunque, en este momento, no había mucho de qué preocuparse. El sencillo disfraz había obviamente funcionado lo suficientemente bien si es que las reacciones que obtenía de las pocas raras sirvientas que no habían sido reemplazadas por robots, le decían algo. Eran _repugnantes_. Arrullando y murmurando acerca del 'nuevo y guapo príncipe' y como esperaban, por SacredHeart, que no estuviera casado. ¡Ja! ¡Como si esas patéticas mujeres merecieran la atención de Chase Young! ¡Qué farsa, que burla! ¿Por qué gastar su tiempo en ellas cuando podía tener algo _mucho_ mejor…?

- Sé que no estarás feliz con esto, Chase –GoldenDeath empezó en susurros –pero al menos actúa como si pensaras que mi padre es más poderoso que tú. Ambos sabemos que es una mentira_ muy_ grande, pero solo es para mantener las apariencias, ¿sí?

Chase respondió con un suave y agitado gruñido más sin embargo asintió. Después de todo ¿no debería ser su plan impresionar a los padres de GoldenDeath?

Al abrirse las enjoyadas puertas, sostenidas por los dos morenos que ya no estaban a su lado, Chase tuvo la oportunidad de inspeccionar el enorme salón de tronos. Bueno, no realmente el salón de tronos _misma_, sino las personas… los Kitravaneanos _en_ el salón de tronos.

Instantáneamente notó a LeatherKnife lejos a un costado, notó petulantemente la mirada asesina en sus ojos cuando los fijó en el príncipe, quién, Chase también se dio cuenta, estaba ignorando la mirada color ónice. Alrededor de los dos tronos, como lo había esperado desde el principio, había varios guardias destinados a intimidar a cualquiera que los viera con su tamaño y complexión, pero eran completamente insignificantes. Las dos figuras en los tronos, el Rey y la Reina, eran los que realmente importaban.

La mujer, Chase sabía, que de haberla visto en _cualquier_ lugar, la habría reconocido como la Reina, así como la madre de GoldenDeath. No era que el vestido de brillante rosa que usaba, saturado con flores blancas, la traicionara, si no que compartía muchas facciones con su hijo. El elegante arco de la ceja, el esbelto puente de la nariz, incluso la suave curva de la mejilla que los conectaba. De cualquier manera, el brillante cabello rubio-dorado de la mujer estaba cepillado gentilmente sobre un hombro, obviamente de donde los dos mechones dorados en el cabello oscuro de su hijo habían venido, y los párpados de sus ojos azul-claro espolvoreados ligeramente con una pálida sombra rosa-pastel. Bajo sus ojos, y en sus mejillas, había líneas discontinuas negras, cruzadas por otra similar pero más corta al inicio de su mejilla, haciendo que su cara se viera más amable y agradable al agregársele a su sonrisa.

Los orbes de azul cristalino llenos con lágrimas de emoción, sin embargo, al momento que divisó a GoldenDeath, corrió deprisa de su trono para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡Oh, mi bebé! –Lloriqueó –Mi pequeño y dulce Death, ¡Has regresado a casa!

- Ah, sí madre, he regresado…-dijo, poniendo sus brazos, algo tentativamente, alrededor de la mujer.

- ¡Ya era hora que regresaras arrastrándote!

La dura, y molesta voz atrajo la atención de todos los presentes en la habitación al más grande de los tronos, donde Chase pudo ver al arrogante rey levantándose y caminando hacia el príncipe de negro.

- ¡¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, darte un hogar, comida, criarte todo este tiempo, y tú me pagas con esto, pequeño ingrato bastardo?! ¡¿Huyendo a algún planeta primitivo por cuatro años cuando _debiste_ estar aquí, entrenándote para estar listo cuando yo te necesite?!

Ahora parada al lado de su hijo, la Reina parecía preocupada, al reconocer la furia en los ojos de su marido.

Ofendido por las implicaciones en las palabras de su padre, el indignado príncipe soltó –¡Puede ser que me hayas dado un hogar y para mis necesidades, pero tú _**nunca**_me criaste!

Chase examinó al hombre que avanzaba hacia su mascota, evaluando rápidamente. El largo cabello negro estaba atado con un listón negro con largos mechones que caían sobre su rostro, acentuando sus furiosos ojos amarillo-anaranjados. El ceño fruncido, la boca en una mueca enojada, este hombre obviamente estaba lleno de ira. Las marcas casi espirales que salían de sus ojos, aunque pudieran parecer inocentes para cualquiera, sólo añadía a la amenazante apariencia. El escultural y bien formado cuerpo debajo su túnica y la capa rojo sangre le añadían a la amenaza de intimidación. Este hombre era peligroso, y sí, Chase se dio cuenta, una inmediata amenaza a lo que era por derecho suyo, GoldenDeath. LeatherKnife, al menos, parecía preferir la tortura psicológica a la física, lo cual no se podía decir de este hombre. De cualquier modo, Chase tenía un papel que interpretar, así que solo observó la escena de la familia disfuncional.

- CrimsonClaw, por favor no…

- ¡Silencio, EtherealRain! –soltó el rey, apartando a su esposa y enviándola al suelo.

Chase estuvo forzado a usar todo su autocontrol para evitar el desgarrar al hombre en pedazos cuando su mano, ahora extrañamente roja, asía a su mascota por la garganta y lo levantaba del piso en un hábil movimiento.

Gruñendo por lo bajo al insulto de este hombre al siquiera _tocar_ lo que le pertenecía a él, mucho menos _lastimarlo_, Chase vio como las manos de GoldenDeath rasguñaban inútilmente el agarre alrededor de su cuello, tratando con desesperación el liberarse, o siquiera un intento para hacer _contacto visual_ para detener el ataque.

Al no conseguirlo, CrimsonClaw apretó el agarre a la tráquea del chico, causando que las venas en la garganta de GoldenDeath brillaran en rojo fluorescente _a través_ de la piel. Su rostro se volvió más pálido de lo que ya era, y el sudor goteaba de su repentinamente exhausto rostro al momento que prácticamente dejó de _tratar_ de respirar a través del duro agarre.

Inclinándose hacia delante, CrimsonClaw gruñó en su oreja –Eres _nada_. Eres una herramienta, no eres digno del título de 'Kitavraneano'. _Me_ perteneces, y harás todo lo que yo diga, ¡¿entendido?!

El agarre a su garganta finalmente cedió y GoldenDeath cayó pesadamente al suelo, todavía tratando de respirar y temblando violentamente de los brillantes fuegos que fluyeron por sus arterias y venas. Aunque estaba desplomado en el piso de mármol pulido, hizo lo que pudo para asentir a su padre que esperaba.

- ¡Dilo, muchacho, quiero que lo digas!

Hincándose, apenas pudo decir –Soy nada… tu he…herramienta… soy tu propiedad… nada más.

- Bien, ¡ahora levántate!

Las flamas retrocedieron solo un poco, GoldenDeath se levantó temblando y cruzó su mirada con la de su padre.

Riéndose en una manera desdeñosa, CrimsonClaw se burló –Patético –antes de volverse a Chase agregando –Sin embargo, es un placer _tenerlo_ aquí, Príncipe BlackDragon, LeatherKnife me ha dicho todo sobre usted. Solo espero que su estadía no haya sido para nada envenenada por mi inútil excusa de hijo.

Forzándose un tono calmo, Chase miró a dicho príncipe, cuyos ojos estaban firmemente en el piso y respondió- Oh, no se preocupe, su excelencia, no sería _mucho_ problema.

Asintiendo, el Rey sin aviso soltó –¡ArcaneThorn!, ¡MauveBane! Lleven a nuestro invitado a sus habitaciones y hagan _algo _con el otro.

Haciendo reverencia al unísono, respondieron –Sí, señor.

Saliendo del salón de tronos. GoldenDeath sucumbió, cayendo en el hombreo de Chase antes, temblando, de tratar de enderezarse.

- Lo siento Chase, es sólo que mi padre tiene la habilidad de pasar una clase de radiación al torrente sanguíneo a través del contacto físico. Usualmente es suficiente para dejar inconsciente por unas horas, pero tengo suerte, ya estoy acostumbrado. Lo siento, aunque…

Poniendo uno de los brazos del príncipe sobre sus hombros para que se sostuviera, Chase simplemente respondió – No necesitas disculparte, entiendo – volviendo a los dos sirvientes, Chase ordenó –¿Por qué no van y pasan algo de… tiempo de calidad juntos? Yo lo llevaré de regreso a su habitación.

- Pero… Lord Young… - comenzó ArcaneThorn.

MauveBane terminó la pregunta - ¿Y usted?

Chase movió la mano de manera indiferente –Recuerdo donde está el ala de invitados, ahora váyanse.

- Bueno, si está seguro…

- Lo estoy, y no lo volveré a pedir. Vayan.

- ¡Claro, jefe! – y con eso, MauveBane prácticamente arrastró a ArcaneThorn por el pasillo, dejando al príncipe y al cacique solos en el pasillo.

En completo silencio, los dos caminaron, Chase sosteniendo al, entendiblemente, debilitado muchacho, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la puerta oscura de la habitación de GoldenDeath.

- Ah… Chase… gra-

Su 'gracias' fue abruptamente interrumpido al Chase ponerlo contra la pared, y con rudeza forzando sus labios contra los de su presa. Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, se alejó y gruñó en señal de dominancia en su oreja.

- _Mío._ No suyo, sólo _mío._

Con eso, Chase plantó una feroz mordida en el exterior de la oreja del príncipe, dejando una definida y sangrante marca, antes de rápidamente volverse y alejarse por el pasillo.

Tomando la perilla con nerviosismo, GoldenDeath, después de entrar a su habitación se dejo caer contra la puerta hasta que estuvo sentado.

Distraídamente colocó su mano en la ligeramente sangrante herida, y notó que era una mordida tan profunda y superficial en la carne como para que se curara rápido y probablemente dejara una cicatriz. Por supuesto, no estaba _realmente_ pensando en eso. Sus pensamientos estaban tan revueltos en ese momento como para ser coherentes.

- ¿Por qué él…? ¿Qué…? Oh por SacredHeart, ¡¿acaso esto se puede complicar más?!

* * *

**A/N: Ah, finalmente algo de Chack… aunque es poco… saben, no sé si sea clasificado como 'Chack', asi que como nombre alternativo, si se resisten a verlo como 'Chack', será 'Plagueshipping' . Galleta par quien sepa el porqué. Matt está excluido por que ya sabe bien la razón ¡rayos! Ejem, bueno, puntos de elaboración de este capítulo, sé que hay varios…**

**EhterealRain es una dulce mujer, un poco histérica. Pero no tan loca, pero su personaje no será muy desarrollado porque… mmm, le dejo ahí, no quiero arruinar el capitulo 10… mucho.**

**¿Ya odian a CrimsonClaw? Yo sí. El es un golpeador de esposa e hijo, y si tuvieran un perro también lo golpearía. XD Realmente, es un idiota, y lo odio. No sé por qué pero sigo escribiendo personajes para odiarlos. No importa que éste escribiendo, siempre hay al menos un personaje que lo creo con el sólo propósito de odiarlo. Aunque no es en su totalidad este caso, porque **_**estos**_** personajes tienen un propósito en la trama. Lo que significa que no puedo matarlos en este momento. -.- Oh, bien, Lo dejaré por ahora… Solo para que sepan, habrá otro personaje para odiar en el próximo capítulo. Es malo, mucho, así que combina con los otros dos XD Ya en serio, de regreso a las explicaciones… Oh, sí, Chase está molesto porque CrimsonClaw dice que GoldenDeath es de su propiedad. ¿Realmente creen que Chase estaría de acuerdo que alguien más reclamara su propiedad? No lo creo. :P Sí, obviamente, MauveBane tiene hambre de algo de amor de parte de ArcaneThorn, y ellos están como conejos ahora. XD Regresarán después, aunque por ahora, están ocupados. ;)**

**Y, creo que es lo último, Chase mordió a GoldenDeath para reclamarlo. Por ejemplo cuando alguien trata de robarte algo y dices "Oye es mío" y te devuelven el clásico "No veo tu nombre en él" Así que la próxima vez que alguien trate de decir que les pertenece GoldenDeath. Chase tiene prueba ("Es mío". "¡No veo tu nombre en él!". "¿Ah, no? ¡Mira de nuevo, maldito!")… o.0 ¡Sería gracioso que Chase tuviera esa conversación con alguien! ****XD Ja, ja… Oh y algo más, sí, amo torturar a GoldenDeath. No tengo nada contra él, en realidad me gusta más que los otros, es sólo que a mi estilo de escritura le gusta verlo con dolor o sufriendo por algo. 0-0. Quiero decir, le eché un vistazo al capítulo 10 y me las arreglé para que lo acosaran y… O.o Ups, ¡spoiler! ¡Lo siento, fue mi culpa! Jejejejejejeje…o.o Amm, nos vemos, me tengo que ir, ¡bye!**

**.**

**.**

**A/T: Lamento subirlo el Sábado, pero se me presentó algo el Viernes y por eso lo estoy subiendo hoy. Lamento la espera, gracias.**

**.**

**.**

**06-02-10  
**


	10. Chapter 10

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**Kitavra  
Original en: /s/3582581/10/Kitavra  
Por: CrystallicSky  
**Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes en él, aunque sí me pertenecen algunos personajes en esta historia. Si han visto el show, o buscado a los personajes en Google o Wikipedia, sabrán quienes son míos y quienes no. **

**Advertencia(s): Hay maldiciones, situaciones para adultos (tomen la que quieran, habrá varias de diferentes tipos), y relaciones hombreXhombre. Creo que deberían saber esto, esta será una historia muy controlada en situaciones de sexo, no lemmons y casi ninguna señal de cítricos. Esto es principalmente por dos razones: 1- No me siento lo suficientemente confiada para escribir tal cosa, y 2-Tengo un amigo al que realmente le gusta la historia y como quiero retroalimentación de parte suya, prefiero no asustarlo. **

**Notas: Antes que empiecen a leer, sepan que este no es sólo el primer fic que llevo más de la mitad, sino también es mi primera historia slash, y sí, soy una novata, pero oigan, lo estoy intentando, así que déjenme en paz. También, si alguien está REALMENTE fuera de carácter, es por que solo he visto tres episodios de Xiaolin Showdown, y si Chase está fuera de carácter, como sospecho que está, es por que Chase sólo aparecía en uno de esos tres episodios, lo siento. **

**Y si tienen preguntas, antes de comentarlas, chequen mis notas de autor al final, por que si creo que algo necesita explicación, ahí lo escribiré. Creo que eso es todo, ¡así que a leer, si todavía quieren!**

**

* * *

  
**

- Vaya, ¡y pensar que eras un come-libros! – exclamó MauveBane sin aliento, recostado bajo las sábanas, mirando al techo.

Sin embargo se volvió a su compañero al indignado -¡¿Era?! ¡Todavía soy un come-libros, muchas gracias!

ArcaneThorn estaba recostado a su lado, claramente ofendido aunque una de sus manos seguía en el pecho desnudo de MauveBane.

MauveBane sonrió lascivamente. –Nunca dije que no lo fueras, sólo ahora creo que eres un come-libros _pervertido_.

Thorn frunció el seño, demandando –Es mejor que quites esa mirada _ahora_, Bane, o puede que se me meta en mi _pervertida__cabeza de come-libros_ el dejarte.

En un tono que sugería que sabía algo que el otro no, Bane respondió -¿Dejarme? Oh, ¿pero qué haría sin ti? Ah, supongo que para resolverlo, tendré que casarme contigo para mantenerte cerca.

- ¡¿Casarte?! ¡¿Qué?!

Moviéndose de la cama al piso, MauveBane se arrodilló en frente de su amante.

Sacó una caja de terciopelo de bajo de la cama, la abrió, revelando una intrincada banda dorada adornada con zafiros.

- ArcaneThorn… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Rompiendo en llanto, el hombre prácticamente saltó con MauveBane, sollozando – ¡Sí, Bane, sí! ¡Claro que me casaría contigo, idiota!

Empezando de esa manera, el día era por seguro iba a ser monumental, aunque bueno o malo, es difícil de predecir.

El sol reflejándose desde las cortinas hiladas con oro sacó a GoldenDeath de su… bueno, _profundo_ sueño, sin juego de palabras (3), y se sentó en su cama, casi contra su voluntad.

Medio dormido, miró el calendario en la mesita de noche antes de resoplar molesto, murmurando –¡Lunes, sean maldecidos por SacredHeart! ¡Si solo hubiera una manera de quitarlos de cada semana! –su lado más infantil saliendo a flote y como un pensamiento de último momento, añadió – Como en esa vieja caricatura de la Tierra, Garfield. Que mal que Kitavra no tenga pozo de los deseos.

Arrastrándose fuera de la cama, se vistió con pereza, deseando que fuera domingo, hasta que su mente nublada de sueño finalmente se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¡Oh, rayos es diecisiete!

Oh, el diecisiete, la cruz de la existencia de GoldenDeath, claro, sin ofender a Mauve_Bane_ (4). Desde que era pequeño, había absolutamente _odiado_, no, _aborrecido_ el diecisiete de Agosto por una simple razón: Era su cumpleaños. Maldición.

No era como si no tuviera razones para odiar su cumpleaños, aunque, tuviera _muy buenas_ razones. Principalmente por LeatherKnife y su padre, porque de alguna manera, sus ideas para un regalo de cumpleaños eran muy torcidas, el último cumpleaños que había pasado en ese planeta terminó con él yendo en un necesario viaje al hospital. A veces, GoldenDeath podría jurar que lo que los humanos llamaban 'karma' lo odiaba.

Pero, tal vez su cumpleaños pudiera ser mejor con Chase por ahí. Oh… Chase. ¿Qué bicho le había picado, la noche anterior? Mirándose en el espejo, notó que, sí, la mordida había dejado una muy visible cicatriz en su oreja. Ya que el cabello de GoldenDeath era relativamente largo y lo ponía detrás de sus orejas, la marca podría ocultarse fácilmente y pasar inadvertida a no ser que alguien la estuviera buscando, aunque no le molestaba quien _viera_ que había sido marcado, sino que _hubiera_ sido marcado.

"¿Por qué Chase-?"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando hubo un apurado, casi frenético golpeteo en la puerta. Pensando con esperanza, que posiblemente, su padre había muerto, fue deprisa a la puerta, abriéndola, sólo para ser casi tumbado por un alegre abrazo.

- ¿ArcaneThorn? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Oh, Death, ¡noticias maravillosas!

Su esperanza en alto, preguntó rápidamente -¿Mi padre tuvo una embolia? ¿LeatherKnife será llevado a una institución? ¿Los lunes serán destruidos?

- ¿Qué? ¡No, Bane me lo pidió! ¡Estamos comprometidos!

Sus ojos brillando, GoldenDeath respondió -¿En serio? Eso es genial ¡Me alegro por ustedes dos!

Ambos se volvieron a la puerta cuando oyeron una voz decir –Death, te amo como un hijo, pero aléjate de mi prometido.

Con una cariñosa exclamación de –¡Bane! –ArcaneThorn prácticamente saltó a los brazos de su amante, abrazándolo casi al instante.

Con una disimulada mirada a la pareja, GoldenDeath se dirigió a MauveBane- ¿Así que finalmente se van a casar, huh?

- Sí. Creí que sería un buen regalo si tus padres finalmente se decidían por morir en tu cumpleaños.

Perdiendo al buen humor, frunció el cejo al punto de casi ser un mohín –No me recuerdes, _odio_ mi cumpleaños.

MauveBane trató de animarlo –Bueno, al menos, tendrás un buen regalo este año ¿verdad?

Medio sonriendo, GoldenDeath concordó –Sí, éste es un _buen _regalo. Gracias, muchachos.

- Bueno, créelo o no. Death, pero tú padre nos ha dado la orden específica que quiere verte. Sin excusas.

Suspiró una vez y respondió –Bien, iré.

Los tres se fueron en dirección al salón de tronos, sin siquiera notar los ojos dorados que veían cada uno de sus movimientos.

Asechando en las sombras del pasillo, Chase Young dijo en voz alta - ¿Es su cumpleaños? Bien, entonces, supongo que tendré que darle algo _especial_… -Y con eso, siguió furtivamente al pequeño grupo por los laberinticos pasillos.

De pronto, un pequeño pánico fue aparente, los sirvientes se apresuraban por alguna razón desconocida. Dicha razón pronto se volvió obvia cuando un sirviente se alejó con sangre cubriendo de sus manos.

Ahora preocupado, GoldenDeath, asió a una frenética doncella y le demandó una explicación.

- Oh, Príncipe, es terrible –sollozó –la Reina…

- ¡¿Madre?! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?! –Había una preocupada urgencia en su voz.

Incapaz de hablar a través de sus lágrimas, la pobre mujer solo pudo apuntar hacia la puerta donde la conmoción estaba. La imagen que los ojos color Sol de GoldenDeath vieron hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

El olor a sangre bloqueó sus sentidos, incluso cuando vio una cabeza rubia con ojos celestes, ahora vacios por la muerte, sacada de la habitación, y peor, desprendida de un cuerpo.

Con los ojos muy abiertos y sintiéndose entumido, murmuró entrecortadamente –Mamá… -antes de correr frenéticamente hacia la habitación de donde la cabeza decapitada de su madre había provenido.

Una vez dentro, paró en seco, jadeó entrecortadamente a la escena –Oh, SacredHeart…

La sangre fue salpicada en cada pared, cada superficie de la habitación. Los miembros estaban esparcidos en la cama y el suelo, y GoldenDeath notó ausentemente que esa era la habitación de sus padres.

Sin embargo, aún peor que la sangre y los miembros, era el torso de su madre, que descansaba desgarrado en medio del piso. Intestinos y varios órganos estaban expuestos por la carne cortada y desgarrada, aunque el corazón, notó GoldenDeath, no estaba donde debía estar, había desaparecido.

El constante goteo de la sangre rojo-anaranjada Kitavraneana, atrajo su atención al candelabro, encontrando el músculo faltante, aunque honestamente deseó no haberlo encontrado.

El corazón de EtherealRain fue clavado en un ahora-quebrado foco, por una destrozada tibia en un horrible centro para la macabra imagen.

Incapaz de mirar más, GoldenDeath corrió de regreso al pasillo y, cayendo de rodillas, vació el contenido de su estómago en el piso. Sus hombros temblaron ligeramente cuando la mano de ArcaneThorn lo tocó suavemente, y con un movimiento de hombres se quitó al hombre mientras se ponía de pie.

Mientras los robots de limpieza desinfectaban el pasillo y la recámara, el príncipe limpio su boca y se volvió a un joven sirviente de una manera tan superior a la que podía –¿Ha sido contabilizada?

El sirviente pareció dudar, pero sin embargo respondió –Sí, Príncipe GoldenDeath, nos hemos asegurado que cada, eh… parte del cuerpo fue recuperada, excepto por una…

- ¿Entonces, qué falta?

- El dedo anular de la Reina, junto con su anillo matrimonial, no fue hallado.

GoldenDeath respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios –Muy bien. Continúa, entonces.

Mientras el muchacho se escabullía, un cierto psicópata de cabello color cobalto se hizo presente cerca de un metro delante de GoldenDeath en el pasillo –Oh una lástima lo de su alteza… ¡Solo _ruego_ que su asesino sea llevado a una pronta justicia!

Dio varios pasos perezosos hacia el príncipe, 'inspeccionando' la sanguinolenta escena –Sólo un monstruo haría algo como _esto, _¡qué tragedia! Oh, GoldenDeath, por cierto…

LeatherKnife estaba ahora justo a lado del príncipe de cabello oscuro, mirando hacia el frente mientras deslizó un frío y húmedo objeto en la mano derecha del joven.

- Feliz cumpleaños.

Con un casi inaudible, susurro burlón, LeatherKnife se marchó por el pasillo y con un sentimiento de temor, GoldenDeath movió su mano para examinar el objeto.

Casi todas las neuronas de su cerebro se sintieron como si estuvieran fritas al momento que miró el sanguinolento dedo en su mano. Tragándose la bilis una vez más, sintió la banda de metal para corroborar el dedo, aunque ya tenía idea a quién le pertenecía. Encontrándola, limpió algo de sangre, ahora seguro que el dedo pertenecía a su difunta madre cuando sus ojos amarillos vieron las gemas rosas cubriendo el anillo. Todo entumido, soltó el ligero agarre que tenía en el dedo, sin siquiera notar que una sola lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

No había necesidad de decir que estaba algo falto de palabras cuando fue abruptamente volteado y jalado hacia el pecho de cierto adalid de sangre fría. Dándole al hombre una mirada completamente confundida, estaba incluso más sorprendido cuando Chase limpió la lágrima de su mejilla y lo abrazó con fuerza.

¿Estaba… siendo _abrazado_ por Chase Young?

Con una risa casi histérica, se alejó de Chase y rápidamente reasumió su actitud 'soy más superior que tú'. Aparte del hecho que eso evitaba que todos menos los más cercanos a él se preocuparan, en tiempos como estos, evitaba que perdiera la cordura de la que se aferraba. Después de todo, al ser criado por alguien que aparente mataba a tu madre para regalo de cumpleaños, se pierde _al menos_ un poco de cordura.

- Mi padre pidió verme, debo ir con él.

Sin otra palabra, caminó hacia el salón de los tronos de la manera más digna que podía, Chase lo siguió en silencio.

En poco tiempo, el par llegó al salón de trono, solos, ya que los novios se habían quedado atrás para darle al joven algo de espacio, y se encontraron con una escena extraña.

Al lado del sonriente Rey CrimsonClaw estaba de pie un hombre de mediana edad, aproximadamente cuarenta y tantos años, en túnica color rosa e índigo. Su cabello morado-ciruela estaba corto aunque algo se las arreglaba para colgar frente sus ojos rosa-pálido, uno de los cuales estaba rodeado por una estrella negra. Para mayor molestia de Chase, los ojos color rosa estaban fijos firmemente en la figura del joven príncipe.

Aclarándose la garganta, GoldenDeath, dio un paso adelante – ¿Me llamaste, padre?

- Sí, hijo mío –el hombre sonrió, burlonamente dulce –Me alegra que pudieras acompañarnos. Tengo _maravillosas_ noticias para ti.

- ¿Tus noticias tienen que ver con madre? –sugirió.

- ¡Está muerta, muchacho, olvídala! ¿Para qué pensar en tu inútil, madre muerta cuando puedes pronto convertirte en una madre?

Ojos amarillos se abrieron -¿Q..qué?

Una arrogante sonrisa tensó el rostro del rey –Sí, hijo. Verás, he decidido que es tiempo para que te cases y produzcas herederos al trono. Cuando LavenderEntropy –señaló al hombre a su lado –tan amablemente me pidió tu mano, inmediatamente accedí.

El hombre finalmente habló con una suave voz y un tono lascivo –Sí, GoldenDeath. Estoy deseando tenerte como mi esposa.

- ¡¿Esposa?! Pero… pero… ¿no tengo opinión en esto?

- No, no tienes, y una protesta más de ti, y te sacaré la laringe.

Rápidamente, GoldenDeath asumió una postura sumisa y agachó su cabeza –Sí, padre.

Al volverse y marcharse de la habitación, su nuevo prometido pervertido siguiéndolo de cerca, Chase en las sombras del salón de tronos, hirviendo en rabia posesiva. ¡¿Este… este idiota casaría a su hijo con un obvio canalla como LavenderEntropy?! ¡GoldenDeath era legítima propiedad de Chase Young! Si hubiera alguien que el niño debería estar desposando era é…Espera… tal vez eso era.

Con una sonrisa frígida, Chase lentamente salió de la oscuridad.

- Rey CrimsonClaw –comenzó –le tengo una proposición.

---

Caminaba sombríamente a su habitación, GoldenDeath en ese momento, más quería nada que acurrucarse y morir. Ahora estaba seguro que el karma lo _perseguía_. ¿Había sido tan horrible el matar a _un _doctor _accidentalmente_ como para ganarse el inmerecido odio de LeatherKnife y CrimsonClaw? ¿Había sido travieso y desobediente con sus padres por tanto como para merecer una recién madre muerta y un prometido que le doblara su edad, y _claramente_ mostrándolo? Ah, pero entonces la vida no es justa ¿verdad? Decidió que podía ser realmente peor. Extrañaba a su madre, sí, pero nunca había sido realmente cercano a ella. Parecía cruel, decir que no estaba llorando su pérdida, pero la única, lágrima desde el corazón era todo lo que sentía que le debía. Ella le había dado vida, había jugado con él uno o dos veces cuando niño, sí, pero ella, como su padre, tampoco lo había criado. Definitivamente era _más dulce_ que su padre, aunque, poniéndolo simple, ellos difícilmente eran una familia. Después de todo, pensó, estaría _realmente_ acongojado si hubiera sido su falsa madre, ArcaneThorn, o incluso su falso padre, MauveBane, principalmente porque, de cualquier modo, _ellos_ eran como su familia real. Pero, incluso si ignoraba cualquier tristeza que sintiera por la mujer rubia, todavía estaba la pertinente cuestión de ese asqueroso hombre al que se suponía debía desposa...

Cualquier pensamiento que podría haber tenido al momento fue desechado de su cabeza cuando fue empujado abruptamente contra la pared por dicho asqueroso hombre. LavenderEntropy miró sugestivamente lascivo al príncipe, una mano en su hombro y otra en su pecho.

- Hola, reinita –le ronroneó – ¿qué dices de algo de… _diversión_ antes de la boda, eh?

Ojos amarillos se abrieron mientras empezaba a resistirse frenéticamente contra el hombre que lo tenía aprisionado –Ugh, yo nunca, pervertido…

De repente, no podía hablar para nada. No hubo transición, la voz de GoldenDeath simplemente se fue. Trató de alejar a LavenderEntropy cuando, para su completo horror, encontró que también era incapaz de moverse, ¡ni un músculo!

_Sin_ perder tiempo, el mayor tomó sus labios en un contusionante beso, casi ahogando al príncipe con su lengua. Al sabor del apéndice, sin mencionar el sentir las manos serpenteando su camino bajo su camisa, por segunda vez en ese día, GoldenDeath se sintió vomitando, llorando, o ambos.

Ahora que la camisa del príncipe estaba totalmente desabrochada y muy apenas colgaba de sus hombros, LavenderEntropy vio conveniente el alejarse y le dedicó al tendido muchacho una codiciosa mirada.

- No tienes opción, reinita. Como habrás notado, no te puedes mover, mucho menos levantar un dedo contra mí. Pero… -suspiró en un tono casi lamentable –no es divertido con un muñeco sin vida, así que es por eso que he descubierto un _divertido _truco con mi poder. Mira, si yo quisiera que, oh digamos, pusieras tu mano en mi cabello…

Con su interior como una pasta helada, GoldenDeath miró con terror, como en contra de su voluntad, sus propios dedos se enredaron en los mechones violetas.

- Tú lo harías.

El hombre rió, recorriendo con una mano la figura expuesta y ligeramente musculosa del muchacho –Eres mío por siempre, marioneta.

Justo cuando los ofensivos dedos alcanzaron la pretina de GoldenDeath, alguien se aclaró la garganta de algún lugar a su lado.

Todavía incapaz de moverse, GoldenDeath trató de ver quién era por el rabillo de su ojo, aunque sin éxito. Sin embargo, aparentemente, LavenderEntropy había visto al intruso y, en su sorpresa, liberó cualquier agarre que estaba usando para retener al príncipe. Instantáneamente después de ser liberado, volvió su cabeza al lado. Sus ojos se iluminaron y fue muy difícil el no usar el nombre real del hombre – ¡BlackDragon!

Dorado se encontró con amarillo por un breve instante antes de fijarse en el cuarentañero con una mirada lo suficientemente fría para congelar –Ejem, LavenderEntropy, ¿verdad?

El hombre asintió aturdido, y Chase lo tomó como una señal para continuar –Sí, bien, el Príncipe GoldenDeath y yo tenemos algo que discutir, así que _realmente _apreciaríamos que te hicieras lo más escaso posible. **¿Entendido?**

Con esto LavenderEntropy se ruborizó y molestó –Oye, ¡espera un minuto! Él es mi prometido, y tengo el derecho de…

- Vete. _**Ahora**_ –la mirada glacial cambió bruscamente y los dorados irises parecían tan calientes como para quemar.

Suficientemente intimidado, el hombre de cabello violeta retrocedió y, con una débil mirada al adalid, rápidamente se marchó por el corredor.

Dejándose caer al suelo, GoldenDeath miró ciegamente el piso de baldosas, estremeciéndose internamente por lo que casi le sucedía.

- Levántate.

La dura petición fue suficiente para que lo hiciera, y le dirigió a Chase una mirada confundida.

Ignorándolo efectivamente, Chase concentró su atención en abrochar los broches de la camisa de GoldenDeath y habló en un gruñido bajo –Me contuve _sólo ésta vez_ por ti. Aunque personalmente dudo que te hubiera importado, no creo que tu psique pueda manejar más sangre hoy. Sin embargo, si veo que te toca de nuevo –pausó para mordisquear bruscamente en la oreja marcada del príncipe, como recordatorio –Lo mataré en el acto.

Abruptamente, el hombre se enderezó y despedía un aura sensata -Ahora, tu padre me informó que la celebración por tu mayoría de edad será en cuatro horas, y espero que te compongas antes de eso. Por ahora, ve a tu habitación y prepárate.

- Ah, Chase, ¿y…y tú? – GoldenDeath estaba todavía un poco agitado, aunque con justa razón.

- Estaré… cerca, asegurándome que no tengas ninguna visita más del idiota que tu padre llama un 'marido aceptable'.

GoldenDeath le dio al hombre una sonrisa débil –Gracias.

- Si es posible, en tu trayecto trata de evitar a LeatherKnife, prefiero no tratar con él, por un tiempo.

- Claro, claro, me voy. Te veré después, Chase.

Los ojos dorados estaban pegados a los movimientos de la figura que se retiraba –Sí –murmuró –Indudablemente lo harás.

* * *

**A/N: Bien, en caso que no lo hayan deducido**** ya, LavenderEntropy es el más reciente y con esperanza el último bastardo en la historia. Tenemos ahora psicópata, manejo de ira y pervertidos lujuriosos. Gawd, ¡es como la no-tan-sagrada trinidad! O.o Um, de cualquier modo…Oh, Matt quería que escribiera una escena tierna para Thorn y Bane, pero lo sorprendí con el compromiso…**

**LeatherKnife está mal de la cabeza, lo sabemos… Chase está tratando de confortar a su mascota porque, aparte del hecho que, incluso si lo negara, Chase se preocupa por GoldenDeath, no será muy bueno si estuviera llorando a la mitad de la noche en vez de lo que quiera hacer Chase…Ya me oyeron, como si ustedes no pudieran descifrar lo que tramaba. -.- …Que mal que no era Chase el que molestaba a GoldenDeath esta vez, en vez del horrible Sr. Anciano, quiero decir LavenderEntropy… lo dije la primera vez, ustedes oyeron. o.0 Ahem, pasando… No voy a decir nada de la proposición de Chase, pero pueden sacar las conclusiones que quieran… **

**Chase está muy molesto con LavenderEntropy por tratar de robar su propiedad… Y más cosas pasarán eventualmente, porque el capítulo ya está terminado. **_**Ahora, tengo **_**un **_**poco **_**del siguiente capítulo escrito, pero falta mucho para que esté terminado, así que las actualizaciones se alentaran CONSIDERABLEMENTE, y por eso y por dejarlos donde los dejé en este capítulo, me disculpo. Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, entonces hasta el Capítulo 11 :)**

**.**

**.  
**

**(3) N/T: El juego de palabras se pierde en la traducción "…nudged GoldenDeath out of his...well, **_**dead**_** sleep", se refiere a la redundancia entre el nombre de Golden**_**Death **_**y 'profundo sueño' en inglés es '**_**dead**_** sleep'.**

**(4) N/T: Lo de la "****la cruz de la existencia de GoldenDeath, claro, sin ofender a Mauve**_**Bane**_**"**** se refiere a que en la versión en inglés "the **_**bane**_** of GoldenDeath's existence"; bane, significa plaga o ser la cruz de la existencia de alguien, mencionando que ese día es lo peor en la existencia de GoldenDeath, más sin embargo esa misma palabra, como saben forma el nombre de Mauve**_**Bane**_**.**

.

**N/T: Por cierto, en una nota que no tiene que ver con la traducción de este capítulo, si no del anterior. No sé si lean las notas de la autora, pero hubo una palabra que dejé pendiente para traducir ****'Plagueshipping' ¿la recuerdan? Bueno, ahora que estoy segura de a qué se refiere la pongo, es 'invasión de plagas'... ahora sí, formulen sus teorías con respecto a esa. Por cierto, era Spoiler :P sorry.  
**

**.**

**.**

**12-02-10  
**


	11. Chapter 11

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**Kitavra  
Original en: /s/3582581/11/Kitavra  
Por: CrystallicSky  
**Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes en él, aunque sí me pertenecen algunos personajes en esta historia. Si han visto el show, o buscado a los personajes en Google o Wikipedia, sabrán quienes son míos y quienes no. **

**Advertencia(s): Hay maldiciones, situaciones para adultos (tomen la que quieran, habrá varias de diferentes tipos), y relaciones hombreXhombre. Creo que deberían saber esto, esta será una historia muy controlada en situaciones de sexo, no lemmons y casi ninguna señal de cítricos. Esto es principalmente por dos razones: 1- No me siento lo suficientemente confiada para escribir tal cosa, y 2-Tengo un amigo al que realmente le gusta la historia y como quiero retroalimentación de parte suya, prefiero no asustarlo. **

**Notas: Antes que empiecen a leer, sepan que este no es sólo el primer fic que llevo más de la mitad, sino también es mi primera historia slash, y sí, soy una novata, pero oigan, lo estoy intentando, así que déjenme en paz. También, si alguien está REALMENTE fuera de carácter, es por que solo he visto tres episodios de Xiaolin Showdown, y si Chase está fuera de carácter, como sospecho que está, es por que Chase sólo aparecía en uno de esos tres episodios, lo siento. **

**Y si tienen preguntas, antes de comentarlas, chequen mis notas de autor al final, por que si creo que algo necesita explicación, ahí lo escribiré. Creo que eso es todo, ¡así que a leer, si todavía quieren!**

**

* * *

  
**

GoldenDeath estaba sentado en su habitación, pensando silenciosamente en las muchas cosas que tenía en las qué pensar.

Sin embargo, lo primero en su mente, era como escapar al destino de este horrible matrimonio ¡al que pronto sería forzado! Este hombre, este LavenderEntropy había dejado _muy_ claro que no le importaba nada de él excepto su cuerpo, y que ignoraría los deseos de GoldenDeath para obtener lo que quisiera.

¡Sin mencionar que tan convenientemente esto encajaba con el plan de su padre! A pesar de sus poderosas habilidades, era obvio que LavenderEntropy era leal al Rey CrimsonClaw, y que pronto sería capaz de manipular libremente a GoldenDeath después del matrimonio, su padre realmente _podía_ forzarlo a ser un arma a través de LavenderEntropy, tal vez entre sesiones de abusos. Considerándolo todo, una vez casado, como muchas otras personas lo creen en un ligeramente diferente nivel, su libertad se iría.

A menos que se equivocara, LeatherKnife sólo haría peor la situación. En vez de matarlo a él y a su padre _antes_ de la boda, una compasión hasta donde GoldenDeath le importaría, esperaría hasta el último segundo posible para matarlo y asegurar la mayor miseria posible.

¿Así que, cómo iba a salir de ésta?

Se estaba viendo muy miserable cuando le llegó: ¡Claro, su poder! ¡Podía usar su 'Mirada de Midas' para sacárselos de encima! ¡Sí, eso sería perfecto! LavenderEntropy _nunca_ lo vería venir, aunque LeatherKnife y CrimsonClaw pusieran significar problemas al respecto. Al saber ambos muy bien lo que sus ojos podían hacer, serían más cuidadosos con él, especialmente después que LavenderEntropy fuera encontrado muerto como una estatua dorada. Ése era el único problema con su método, era como una carta de presentación con su nombre por todos lados, pero la circunstancia podía ayudar a GoldenDeath en engañar a su padre y su niñero. Entonces, con todo arreglado, podría ir a casa y listo.

" Espera… ¿casa?" se dijo a sí mismo, confundido "Estoy en casa, ¿o no?"

Una voz en el fondo de su cabeza le respondió "No, estás en Kitavra, tu lugar de nacimiento, pero no, no en tu hogar"

"Si… si Kitavra no es mi hogar, ¿entonces qué es? ¿Y qué eres tú?"

"La Tierra es tu hogar, por supuesto. Aparte, yo soy tú. El tú interno, la más profunda e íntima parte de ti"

"Bueno, eso… eso es muy extraño…"

"Como si alguna vez hubieses sido normal"

"Tienes razón. ¿Pero por qué, de todos los lugares, la Tierra sería mi hogar?"

"Bueno, ¿Por qué no?"

"Uno, la tecnología primitiva…"

"Fácilmente puedes crear tus propios mecanismos"

"La falta de inteligencia de la población…"

"¿Quién dijo que te tenías que asociar con ellos?"

"Bien, entonces, ¿qué tal el hecho que todos los que conozco ahí me odian?"

"Ellos no _te_ odian, odian a quien estuviste pretendiendo ser. Aparte, ¿realmente importa lo que los _monjes_ piensen de ti?"

"No, pero… pero…"

"¿La opinión de Chase importa?"

"Clar…espera, ¿qué?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Seguramente habrás notado lo mucho que te esfuerzas por su aprobación?

"Pero, yo nunca…"

"Claro que sí. Incluso cuando estabas pretendiendo ser Jack Spicer, hiciste que tu personaje tratara de impresionarlo, si estabas consciente que lo estabas haciendo o no. Aunque, tu carácter no es realmente del tipo 'impresionante' y el conflicto de intereses debilitó tu enfoque y determinación, dando como consecuencia que tu personaje actuara más como un tonto torpe de lo que se había planeado"

"Jack Spicer idolatraba a Chase Young, ¿dice eso que _yo_ estaba tratando de…?"

"¿Qué tanto del acto del fan era _sólo _ un acto?"

"¿Qué?"

"Puede ser que haya empezado dentro del personaje, pero le tomaste cariño a Chase, te comenzó a caer bien a tu manera. Es por eso que no quieres quedarte aquí después que todo termine. El hogar de Chase es en la Tierra, y también quieres estar ahí. Sólo admítelo: estás enamorado de Chase Young"

"Yo… yo, ¡No! Eso es… es…"

"Completamente cierto ¿verdad? No hay necesidad de negarlo ahora que finalmente tienes su atención"

"No estoy negando nad… ¿él qué?"

"Bueno, obviamente, te ha tomado gusto. Si no está ya atraído a ti, al menos está interesado. Si vas a hacer un movimiento, seguramente él… "

"¡No! ¡Me cansé de oírte!"

Entonces, así, la voz había desaparecido.

Mirando la habitación vacía, GoldenDeath suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla de terciopelo negro –Ahora _sé_ que me estoy volviendo loco –rió – ¡he estado hablándome a mi mismo todo este tiempo!

Un golpe en la puerta le sorprendió, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se levantó a responder a pesar de lo raro que se sentía al contacto extraño con la tela suelta en su cuerpo.

Honestamente no le importaba _usar_ túnica, sólo que no creía que se acostumbraría a ellas por un tiempo.

Estaba un poco nervioso cuando abrió la puerta. La hora de la celebración estaba cerca y como el invitado de honor, GoldenDeath, en la tradición Kitavraneana, requería ser escoltado hasta allá. Ahora que LavenderEntropy iba a ser su, no pudo evitar temblar internamente, _esposo_, era natural que él fuera la escolta. Naturalmente, GoldenDeath no ansiaba eso porque, aparte del hecho que alguien notaría si no llegara a tiempo, todavía no creía que LavenderEntropy fuera confiable para estar a solas con él.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta, como esperaba, vio a su 'prometido'. Lo que no había esperado, sin embargo, era a Chase casi vigilante a un lado del otro hombre.

GoldenDeath miró a los dos una y otra vez, confundido –Ejem, LavenderEntropy, ¿qu…?

- Lo siento, reina, quería escoltarlo yo mismo, pero este _tonto_ –Chase se burló del débil insulto –insistió en seguirme.

"Ja" pensó el príncipe, sonriendo mentalmente "estoy seguro que 'insistió' significa 'amenazó con daño físico' "

- También es una pena, pudimos haber tenido tanta _diversión_ en el camino.

"Ugh" sonrió internamente "¿por qué no me sorprende que el viejo sucio bastardo estuviese esperando _eso_?"

- Te ves bien, Príncipe GoldenDeath.

- ¡Oh, gracias, BlackDragon! –La forma que el pequeño cumplido de Chase había capturado completamente su atención hizo que GoldenDeath se preguntara si su yo-interno tuviera razón…

LavenderEntropy estaba furioso con la admiración que vio en los ojos del joven príncipe y, con rabia, gruñó y asió con fuerza el brazo de GoldenDeath, prácticamente arrastrándolo por el corredor. Chase lo siguió pronto, gruñendo por lo bajo en su garganta.

-¡_**Sugiero**_ que lo trates con algo de respeto!

Sin soltarlo ni un poco, en realidad _endureció_ su agarre en el brazo de GoldenDeath, se burló –¡No lo creo, es _**mío**_!

Los ojos de Chase se abrieron una fracción antes que su contraparte se volviera furiosa, y GoldenDeath fuera tirado a un lado mientras forzaba al titiritero contra la pared por la garganta. Contra su propia voluntad, casi se transformó, pero controló a su enfurecido dragón lo suficiente como para que sólo su brazo se volvió escalas y garras.

Enseñando los dientes, Chase presionó su afilada garra contra la carne del cuello de LavenderEntropy –No deberías hacer declaraciones que no puedes mantener, estúpido ignorante -siseó.

LavenderEntropy estaba luchando frenéticamente, tratando de liberarse, aparte de los pequeños hilos de rojo que goteaban desde su clavícula.

- ¡Espera, BlackDragon! ¡No!

Chase se tensó, dándole al joven una mirada casi incrédula –De verdad, ¿no querrás decir que le perdone la vida…?

GoldenDeath suspiró –También lo odio –comenzó, a lo cual LavenderEntropy tuvo la decencia de parecer ofendido –pero _creo_ que su ausencia en la celebración sería notada por _alguien_, dado que es mi… -se resistió a decir la palabra en voz alta, pero en vez, decidió sólo dejarla a la deriva.

-¿Prometido? –sugirió LavenderEntropy maliciosamente, a lo cual unas garras se encajaron un poco más en su piel.

- Sí, eso. Sólo deja ir al idiota, ¿okay? No creo que podamos darnos el lujo de atraer la atención hacia nosotros –el príncipe le dio a Chase una casi implorante mirada.

Chase se volvió al hombre en sus garras, dirigiéndole un feroz gruñido para intimidarlo. Satisfecho con los patéticos lloriqueos que recibió, lo dejó caer sin ceremonia al suelo, burlándose con desdeño a la patética escena que se había hecho el hombre, cambiando su mano nuevamente a carne y hueso humano.

Levantándose con dificultad del suelo, LavenderEntropy se movió para estar detrás de GoldenDeath colocando ambas manos en la cadera del pequeño –Sabía que te estabas enamorando de mí, reina.

Alejándose de su agarre, el príncipe siguió por el pasillo una vez más, sugiriendo con frialdad a Chase –Mátalo después.

Le dio al hombre de cabello morado, quién de repente parecía muy asustado, una casi disgustada mirada, Chase se movió a la derecha de GoldenDeath, acordando – Sería un placer.

LavenderEntropy rápidamente los alcanzó, y pronto, los tres estaban en su camino hacia la fiesta, los ojos de GoldenDeath fijos al frente, los de LavenderEntropy en él y los de Chase vigilando a LavenderEntropy.

Mirando a sus acompañantes, GoldenDeath suspiró mentalmente, pensando "Va a ser un día _**muy **_largo"

* * *

**A/N:**** MÁS corto que el capítulo pasado, lo sé, lo siento. Apesto -.- Ejem, Acabo de escribir ese capítulo y ahora mi inspiración se ha ido. No sé cuándo regresará, pero será pronto. No detendré la historia aunque pueda pasar un tiempo hasta la siguiente actualización, más de lo que fue para esta, y por eso, lo siento. Estoy tratando de resolver para donde quiero que ir con la historia en este punto, porque sé que va a pasar, sólo necesito encontrar la manera para que pase, la cual, como dije, tomará un tiempo. Tal vez, unos días, una semana, a lo mucho, me gusta ser muy puntual con las cosas. XD De cualquier manera, tengo un capítulo que explicar, ¿verdad?**

**Okay, primero, la mayoría del principio de éste capítulo es exposición/explicación en un dialogo a sí mismo. Si no tiene sentido para ustedes, pretendan que lo tiene, porque es todo la explicación que les puedo ofrecer en eso… LavenderEntropy está celoso porque a GoldenDeath le gusta BlackDragon más que él… Chase está molesto porque la gente sigue tratando de quitarle su cariñito… Aj****ajajajajajaja, ¡cariñito! XD Rompí en carcajadas cuando escribí eso, lo siento, ¡siguiendo! En caso que alguien se esté preguntando y no le importe un spoiler, **_**ALERTA DE SOPILER DE LA HISTORIA**_, **LavenderEntropy morirá antes de que la noche se acabe. ;) Principalmente porque apesta, y no puedo imaginar que Chase le permita vivir después de que le dieron total permiso de hacerlo de su cariñito… XD Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, verlo llamando a GoldenDeath así, ¡imagínenlo! XDD Oh Dios mío, LOL, LMAO, ROFL :) Okay, ya terminé con eso, no más rarezas… tee-hee… calzoncillos de gnomos… o.o Sí, dejaré de decir cosas ahora, se está volviendo muy raro, hasta el próximo capítulo. :P**

**.**

**.**

**19-02-10  
**


	12. Chapter 12

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**Kitavra  
Original en: /s/3582581/12/Kitavra  
Por: CrystallicSky  
**Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes en él, aunque sí me pertenecen algunos personajes en esta historia. Si han visto el show, o buscado a los personajes en Google o Wikipedia, sabrán quienes son míos y quienes no. **

**Advertencia(s): Hay maldiciones, situaciones para adultos (tomen cualquiera que quieran, habrá varias de diferentes tipos), y relaciones hombreXhombre, incluyendo Chack, también conocido como, ChaseXJack. Creo que deberían saber esto, esta será una historia muy controlada en situaciones de sexo, no lemmons y casi ninguna señal de cítricos. Esto es principalmente por dos razones: 1- No me siento lo suficientemente confiada para escribir tal cosa, y 2-Tengo un amigo al que realmente le gusta la historia y como quiero retroalimentación de él, prefiero no asustarlo. **

**Notas: Antes que empiecen a leer, sepan que este no es sólo el primer fic que llevo más de la mitad, sino también es mi primera historia slash, y sí, soy una novata, pero oigan, lo estoy intentando, así que déjenme en paz. También, si alguien parece REALMENTE fuera de carácter, es porque solo he visto tres episodios de Xiaolin Showdown, y si Chase está fuera de carácter, como sospecho que está, es porque Chase sólo aparecía en uno de esos tres episodios, lo siento. **

**Y si tienen preguntas, antes de comentarlas, chequen mis notas de autor al final, porque si creo que algo necesita explicación, ahí lo escribiré. Creo que eso es todo, ¡así que a leer, si todavía quieren!**

**

* * *

  
**

El ruido de los muchos costosamente vestidos invitados en el costosamente decorado salón mientras conversaban y chismeaban de esto y aquello, le pareció a GoldenDeath como el zumbido de avispas asesinas detrás de las puertas, incluso cuando él, a pesar de todo, se preparó para una noche _entera_ de 'agradable conversación'.

Chase, tampoco, era fan de celebraciones como esas, llenas hasta el tope con debutantes imbéciles a quienes no les importaba nada a menos que valiera una fortuna o estuviera primero incrustada con diamantes, aunque había las raras excepciones donde querían algo _más ._Poniéndolo simple, estas personas eran generalmente repulsivos desperdicios de carne que pensaban en nada excepto las ganancias personales, monetarias u otra, pero si había una cosa que Chase sabía hacer, era aparentar, y por ahora, sólo lo haría eso.

La charla de los invitados decreció cuando las puertas en la cima de unas escaleras de aspecto regio se abrieron y tres nuevos invitados fueron anunciados.

- Presentando al Príncipe BlackDragon, al Príncipe GoldenDeath y al Senador LavenderEntropy.

Los ojos escrutiñadores se fijaron primero en el que ahora conocían como BlackDragon, observándolo sin piedad. Rasgos elegantes, fuerte estructura, y una inteligencia que parecía brillar en sus ojos dorados que estaban bien complementados con la tela negra que vestía su cuerpo, los colores del material mezclados entre negro, blanco y varios grises, como cenizas recién quemadas. Un elaborado collar de jade colgaba de su cuello, terminando en su pecho con un pendiente de dragón que era exactamente igual al clip que sostenía su trenza de cabello oscuro en su lugar, incluso cuando colgaba gentilmente de su hombro. Este hombre, a pesar de su belleza, poseía una peligrosa y poderosa figura, y el salón entero lo sabía.

Mitigado su escrutinio de este príncipe, volvieron su atención al hombre que habían oído referirse como LavenderEntropy. Éste parecía ser el mayor de los tres, aunque superado en altura por BlackDragon, debido a los iniciales signos de arrugas en sus ojos y boca y por la ligera sabiduría de la edad en sus ojos rosas. Pero, como sorprendió tanto a los invitados, los ojos de este hombre hablaban de menos experiencia que lo que habían visto en el obviamente más joven BlackDragon. A pesar de eso, continuaron su escrutinio, notando que el cabello violeta era muy corto para estilizarlo y que combinaba extrañamente con las túnicas azul brillante y verde marino que el hombre vestía. Traía aretes dorados y una sola cadena del mismo color, ambos iban bien con su elección de vestimenta. Éste hombre era también atractivo, era de suponer, que permanecía soltero a esa edad por decisión propia de no casarse. Después de todo, ¿quién no quería robarse a tan atractivo soltero?

Terminando finalmente con éste, sus ojos entonces se movieron hacia el más joven de los tres, para el cuál era la celebración. Después de todo, ésta era una fiesta de mayoría de edad, y este joven parecía haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Dos brillantes mechones dorados de cabello colgaban en cada lado de su cara hacia su pecho, mientras el resto de su cabello de color negro, estaba la mitad estaba sujeto por un intrincado broche de plata, que lo mantenía con la otra mitad que caía libremente sobre su espalda y hombros. En su cuello estaba un collar de plata, que combinaba con los dos brazaletes similares en sus pálidas muñecas. Aunque usaba una túnica elegante, negra como carbón en la sombra y delicadamente bordada con hilos de plata, los ojos todavía notaron su delgada pero fuerte complexión, más pequeña que la de BlackDragon, quién obviamente era un experimentado luchador, aunque el joven no parecía débil. No, se veía como si _pudiera_ pelear, pero no lo hacía tan seguido. En general, el príncipe de ojos amarillos tenía una belleza casi femenina, y si las mujeres se habían desmayado por BlackDragon, cosa que hicieron, ahora ambos, hombres y mujeres estaban viendo al joven príncipe con lujuria controlada. Estaban muy seguros que puesto que GoldenDeath era joven, era ingenuo, y que seguramente podía ser utilizado con facilidad y manipulado por poder y… otras cosas. Fracasaron en ver la inteligencia en sus ojos de brillante pigmentación que rivalizaba incluso con la de BlackDragon y su firme expresión que claramente decía que él no era nuevo en las dificultades de la vida.

El murmullo de la conversación se reanudó cuando los tres recién llegados se unieron a la mixtura de invitados en su círculo.

GoldenDeath descubrió que ni Chase ni LavenderEntropy lo dejarían, sin importar que tanto tratara de mezclarse en la multitud. LavenderEntropy tenía firmemente asida su mano, lo cual le daba a su mente, disgusto. Sin embrago, pronto, un brazo color cenizo se enganchó en el suyo y lo arrastró por varios grupos de gente, eventualmente dejando al hombre de cabello morado atrás.

- Oh, gracias, Chase-sonrió GoldenDeath –me estaba enfermando el tener que tratar con él.

Una sonrisa fría –No me importa hacer cosas por ti cuando lo necesitas. Aparte…-despreció –es un pésimo pretendiente.

GoldenDeath rió, sostuvo un poco más fuerte el brazo de Chase, incluso cuando los dos fueron abordados por un invitado.

- Ah, Príncipe GoldenDeath, ¡lo he estado buscando! –A la mirada expectante de Chase, el hombre agregó –Oh, sí, hola, Príncipe BlackDragon, no lo había visto.

Chase frunció el seño ligeramente mientras el hombre, quién parecía generalmente mediocre para alguien de alta posición, continuaba hablando–No pude evitar el notar, GoldenDeath, que es usted muy joven _y_ muy atractivo. No pude evitar el preguntarme, no estará buscando un esposo, ¿o sí?

- Lamento decepcionarlo, señor, pero ya estoy comprometido –un rubor de vergüenza se extendió por las mejillas del joven príncipe cuando recordó con _quién _estaba comprometido, aunque el otro hombre, quién ni siquiera se había molestado en darles su nombre, lo tomó como si fuera de 'cándida novia' o algo así.

- Ah, ya veo. ¿Quién es el afortunado Kitavraneano?

- Um, M…me casaré con…

- Conmigo –El brazo de Chase se enredó en la cintura de GoldenDeath, acercándolo posesivamente –Espero que sea una esposa maravillosa.

- Me imagino que lo será, BlackDragon. ¿Qué hay de ti, GoldenDeath? ¿Cómo te sientes por la boda?

Internamente sorprendido que Chase mintiera por él, aunque siguiendo el juego, respondió –Bueno, mi padre arregló el matrimonio, pero estoy feliz por eso. Ya me gusta BlackDragon, y creo que haremos una buena pareja –Le sonrió a Chase para enfatizar.

- Sí, los dos se ven bien jun…oh, ¿qué _es_ esa cicatriz en tu oreja?

GoldenDeath se sonrojó intensamente, tartamudeando mientras trataba de explicar la marca que había casi olvidado que estaba expuesta cuando sintió unos dedos aristocráticos acariciar hábilmente su oreja. Mientras pasaba ligeramente un dedo sobre la mordida, Chase respondió –_Puedo_ ser un poco rudo con él, lo admito.

- Ah, ya _veo_ –el énfasis que usó en la palabra causó que las mejillas de GoldenDeath enrojecieran más por la implicación, a la cual Chase sólo lo abrazó con más fuerza hacia su pecho –sabes, tienes suerte de tener una pareja que no le importe la rudeza. Todavía tengo que cruzarme con un atractivo Kitravaneano que incluso _tolere _las mordidas, ¡mucho menos otras cosas!

Chase tranquilo enredó un mechón de cabello dorado en su dedo –Sí, tengo suerte, ¿verdad?

Aparentemente de la nada, se comenzó a tocar la música desde algún lugar a lado, donde una banda debía, en teoría, estar, y varias parejas tomaron la pista para bailar. Como un perfecto caballero, Chase sostuvo la mano de GoldenDeath en frente de él, preguntando -¿Me permites esta pieza?

El joven príncipe sonrió –Sin duda.

El hombre vio a los dos alejarse a la pista de baile –Pero qué dulce pareja…

Al haber alcanzado su destino, GoldenDeath y Chase comenzaron su baile entre los otros invitados.

- Oye, Chase, gracias por cubrirme. Prefiero que no se sepa que estoy comprometido con _LavenderEntropy_ –GoldenDeath escupió el nombre como si fuera basura.

Sin perder el paso, Chase respondió sin problemas – ¿Quién dijo que te estaba cubriendo?

- ¿Qué? –Ojos amarillos estaban abiertos en sorprendida confusión.

- No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que estabas comprometido conmigo. Es la verdad. LavenderEntropy sólo sigue aquí como invitado de tu padre, no como tu futuro esposo, aunque el tonto aún no lo sabe.

- ¿Qu…? pero… yo… ¡¿desde cuándo?!

Chase sonrió de manera usual –Poco después que escuché sobre el compromiso. Me las arreglé para convencer al idiota de tu padre que yo podía controlarte de una manera que LavenderEntropy _nunca_ podría.

- ¡¿Oh? ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?! –el joven príncipe estaba entendiblemente molesto y confundido con este nuevo desarrollo y su mente estaba actualmente atrapada entre confusión, alivio, y rabia por no haber sido avisado antes.

La mano de Chase se movió un _poco_ más abajo en su espalda y se inclinó hacia la oreja de GoldenDeath para susurrar roncamente -¿Cómo _crees_?

Jadeando un poco cuando sintió una caliente lengua precipitarse por un lado de su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, GoldenDeath prácticamente chilló -¿Entonces, vas a seducirme?

Chase se alejó, ambos todavía bailando para no llamar la atención, y arrastrando las palabras –Hmm, algo así. Relájate, no es como si te estuviera violando.

GoldenDeath frunció el seño -¿Y qué se supone que significa _eso_?

Chase rió –No es violación si tú lo deseas, obvio.

- ¿Y quién dijo que yo quería? –el príncipe retó.

El adalid rió quedamente –_Sé_ que lo deseas, Death. Imagino que has olvidado que mi sentido del olfato excede por mucho el de cualquier humano, y si eres la _mitad_ de listo de lo que creo que eres, sabes lo que son las feromonas, y lo que significa que las huelo _sobre_ ti cuando estoy cerca. Mi presencia te excita, GoldenDeath, sabes que te gusto, y yo también estoy atraído a ti, así que ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad?

El joven príncipe frunció el seño, considerándolo –Yo… ¡no me casaré contigo! –sabía que sonaba como un niño haciendo un puchero, ¡pero no podía _hacerlo_! ¡No estaba listo!

- ¿Oh? –Chase levantó una ceja –Así que, ¿no sientes ninguna atracción hacia mí?

- B…b…bueno, n…no iría _tan_ lejos… -GoldenDeath tartamudeó tímidamente.

- Entonces, ¿qué es tan difícil de esto? ¿De verdad es tan difícil entender que este no es ningún plan, y que puedo tener una genuina atracción a ti?

- ¡Sí! Hice mi tarea, Chase. Sé que antes has tenido amantes, los cuales fueron descartados tanto como basura. ¡Yo no quiero eso para mí!

Chase lo acercó agresivamente y siseó –Si investigaste, como dices, entonces _debes_ saber también que nunca me he casado. A decir verdad, de todos los amantes que he tenido, ¡_ninguno_ capturó mi interés lo suficiente para siquiera _considerar_ el matrimonio! ¡Deberías estar honrado que te tome por esposa después de más de un siglo como soltero!

- Bueno, yo… tú… ¡bien! Mejor tú que LavenerEntropy, supongo. En el peor de los casos, puedo sólo esperar hasta que muera para librarme.

- Ah, jaja, parece que no entiendes, GoldenDeath. Cuando realmente quiero algo, paso por un proceso. Primero, lo marco como _mío_ –Chase pausó para acariciar la marca de mordida en la oreja del príncipe –Y después lo _hago_ mío, y una vez mío, es mío _por siempre_, ¿entendido?

- P… pero q…qu… -Aparentemente, GoldenDeath tenía la costumbre de tartamudear cuando estaba nervioso o confundido. Finalmente orientándose, preguntó con firmeza -¿Y qué si no funciona?

Chase se burló –No estaría haciendo esto si no creyera que tenemos lo suficiente en común y en contraste para que 'funcione', como dices. Aparte, lo dijiste con tus propias palabras, 'haremos una buena pareja'.

GoldenDeath vio la lógica en las palabras de Chase, pero todavía estaba inseguro, y desesperadamente trató de encontrar una razón por la que el matrimonio no pudiera suceder –Pero nosotros… yo… lo que quiero decir es… -No pudo encontrar alguna.

La música, en algún momento en su conversación, se había vuelto con más ritmo, un poco de ritmo de tango o salsa, y a la ligera pausa en la música, Chase vio momento para agacharse hacia su compañero de baile.

Con sus narices tocándose, el adalid dragón alteró su tono a uno bajo y seductivo –Dale una oportunidad, amor, ¿hm?

GoldenDeath inmediatamente se perdió en la intensa mirada dorada, murmurando torpemente –Está bien….

Obviamente complacido, y un poco de suficiencia en su rostro, Chase terminó su baile y una vez más sostuvo el brazo del joven príncipe mientras se alejaban de la pista de baile.

Aparentemente, era el momento indicado, porque quien quiera que estuviera conduciendo las actividades de la fiesta había decidido que era el momento para que el baile finalizara y la cena comenzara. Esto fue indicado cuando una fuerte y grave campana, no como el tono de un gong, sonó, dejando que los invitados vagaran la gran mesa puesta específicamente para la multitud de invitados y la abundante cena que pronto vendría.

Chase consiguió su asiento a lado de su futura esposa, a su lado derecho si uno quería ser específico, y GoldenDeath estaba algo cómodo con su presencia. Esa comodidad fue casi instantáneamente rota con las palabras – ¡Ah, ahí estas, reinita!

Con su postura tensa, GoldenDeath miró a su izquierda, haciendo una mueca al ver al hombre de cabello morado en el asiento contiguo –Oh, LavenderEntropy… um, me estaba preguntando don…

- Pensaste que te podías deshacer de mí, ¿eh? ¡Oh, eres tan ingenuo, Death! –Rió desdeñosamente –No dejaría que mi futura novia escape de mí tan pronto. No mientras tengo _tanto_ planeado para ti, aún…

GoldenDeath frunció ligeramente el seño antes de darle una implorante, casi mirada de 'ayúdame' a Chase. El rostro del mayor estaba tenso en una severa expresión, los ojos fijos en LavenderEntropy mientras observaba al sinvergüenza por cualquier señal de inmediata amenaza para el, que había escogido como cónyuge. De hecho, todo el ser del dragón parecía decir que no permitiría a LavenderEntropy nada de _su_ GoldenDeath de ahora en adelante, aunque lo retaba a intentar lo que pudiera.

LavenderEntropy ignoró fácilmente al hombre y movió su silla un poco más cerca del príncipe de ojos amarillos, para desgracia de GoldenDeath y desagrado de Chase cuando lo hizo.

Sin embargo, afortunadamente para los dos morenos y disgustados hombres, al menos cualesquier otra acción del titiritero con marca de estrella fue pausada cuando alrededor de cien sirvientes entraron a la habitación llevando varias bandejas con ellos. Cada bandeja contenía un platillo diferente, algunos con frutas y vegetables arreglados y cortados intrincadamente, otros con variedades de carnes y sopas todas decoradas ornamentalmente y presentadas de una manera artística, de la cuales Chase no pudo ser capaz de reconocer ninguna. Aunque tenía sentido que no pudiera. Después de todo _era_ un planeta diferente, y a pesar del hecho que pudiera soportar vida humana, tenía un ecosistema completamente diferente, uno que producía flora y formas de vida muy diferentes a lo que el hombre estaba acostumbrado a ver. Sin embargo, de cualquier modo, los sirvientes pusieron las comidas en la mesa, antes de salir enfilados de la habitación una vez más.

Ahora que la mesa estaba puesta, GoldenDeath notó que su padre se levantó de su asiento a la cabeza de la mesa, no más de un asiento o dos del suyo, para dirigirse a la multitud -¡Me permiten su atención, por favor! –su severa voz se cortó los restos de ruido de las conversaciones de los invitados, silenciándolos casi de inmediato. Apaciguado por la reacción, continuó –Como muchos saben, mi _amado hijo..._ –una mentira para quien _realmente_ le conociera, aunque los invitados sólo podían tomarla como una verdad -…acaba de cumplir los diecinueve años de edad, lo cual es, por supuesto, la razón por la que están todos ustedes aquí. Dicho esto, le pido ahora que se ponga de pie.

Deseando que no le hubieran dirigido la atención tan de repente, GoldenDeath se puso de pie mientras un respetuoso y congratulatorio aplauso recorrió la mesa, al cual el príncipe de cabello oscuro sonrió con educación. Una vez que los aplausos terminaron, CrimsonClaw llamó nuevamente la atención de la habitación –Ahora, como muchos de ustedes _no_ saben, mi hijo también tiene posesión de mucho poder, lo que me lleva a lo siguiente.

- Kitavra, nuestro planeta, es esencialmente una fortaleza utópica del universo. Somos la crema y nata, y francamente, lo mejor de lo mejor. Pero, a pesar de esto, otros planetas, extranjeros, están celosos de nuestro poder, ¡de nuestra perfecta sociedad! –Murmullos de descontento y sonidos de sorpresa se emitieron desde el grupo, y ambos, GoldenDeath y Chase, tuvieron un mal presentimiento de a dónde llevaba esto –Ya nos mandaron varias amenazas, predicando nuestra caída y nuestra inferioridad, y para defender nuestro honor como raza, he tomado la única vía de acción posible.

Seguro de las siguientes palabras que saldrían de la boca de su padre, GoldenDeath hizo una mueca internamente al momento que eran dichas –Le he declarado la guerra a nuestros enemigos, Belluxiva, Xyenon y Selvitar.

El silencio atónito de la habitación en ese momento, sólo podía ser roto por el chillido de un grillo. Los tres planetas que a los que el Rey CrimsonClaw había declarado como sus enemigos ¡eran los más poderosos en el sistema solar! Belluxiva era un gran y adinerado planeta que estaba increíblemente enfocado en su industria comercial, sabiendo principalmente las cosas de manufactura y ventas desde la A a la Z. Era entendible desear tener el control de sus ganancias monetarias, ¡pero era estúpido el _tratar_ de tenerlo! Con todas las propiedades a disposición de los Belluxivianos, ellos podían fácilmente obtener las más avanzadas y peligrosas armas del mercado negro, haciéndolos unos enemigos más que formidables.

Y si ellos solos no fueran lo suficientemente difíciles de enfrentar, entonces los Selvitarianos subían un nivel en amenaza. El planeta entero estaba lleno hasta el tope de brutos violentos cuyos únicos intereses eran el derramamiento de sangre y la batalla. La gente de Selvitar era entrenada en artes de guerra y combate después de sólo dos años Kitavraneanos, y por transición, años terrestres después del nacimiento, dándoles el definitivo factor de intimidación por físico sobre Belluxiva.

Pero, era imposible olvidar a los Xyenitas, pues ellos eran en el proverbio, la cereza del pastel. Esta raza se orgullecía de su increíble intelecto, tan altamente avanzado que habían dominado las artes de la magia. Aunque, Xyenon era normalmente un planeta neutro, supuestamente evolucionado más allá de las guerras y la violencia, era obvio que esas criaturas no debían ser desafiadas, los pocos planetas que anteriormente los habían desafiado estaban de pie como casi intactos y latentes testimonios de eso.

Y así, la cuestión en casi cada mente Kitavraneana: ¡¿Se había vuelto loco su Rey?!

Ignorante a los inseguros oyentes, CrimsonClaw prosiguió –Y, justos Kitavraneanos,, con el apoyo que mi hijo ha proporcionado a la causa, la habilidad de destruir un ejército completo con una simple mirada ahora a nuestro favor, ¡emergeremos victoriosos!

¿Destruir un ejército? Bien, entonces, decidió la audiencia, eso podía _funcionar_. Y cuando Kitavra, ganara la guerra, ¡tendrían el control de los tres planetas más influyentes en _todo el sistema solar_! ¡Ellos gobernarían!

Poco a poco, uno a uno, los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir, empezando con el hombre que había intentado tomar la mano de GoldenDeath al principio, luego una bien vestida jovencita con cabello pálido antes que el aplauso se contagiara en toda la mesa.

- Gracias a todos por su cordial apoyo, es maravilloso saber que muchos de ustedes comparten mis principio e ideales, aunque hay una cosa más por la que me gustaría pedirles su atención.

GoldenDeath habiendo retomado su asiento durante el aplauso, frunció el seño a cada minuto, sabiendo cuál era el siguiente tema y más que algo ofendido que fue sólo después del discurso de guerra de su padre.

- Algunos de ustedes puede que hayan escuchado un rumor, que mi amada esposa, EtherealRain, ha fallecido recientemente. Lamento informarles a todos ustedes que este rumor es completamente cierto –Gritos ahogados y murmullos de simpatía recorrieron la mesa -Sin embargo, afortunadamente, sufrió una muerte pacífica y sin dolor –ambos Chase y GoldenDeath se burlaron mentalmente de la mentira –y de cualquier modo, me gustaría pedir un momento de silencio en su memoria.

La habitación inmediatamente en respeto a la fallecida mujer, GoldenDeath agachó su cabeza, teniendo el presentimiento que ésa sería la última vez que le lloraría a su madre biológica. Aunque no paso mucho antes que la mente solemne del joven príncipe fue llevada bruscamente a rabia y disgusto por la mano que estaba tratando de acariciar su muslo seductoramente. Con un poco de sorpresa, GoldenDeath se dio cuenta que era su muslo izquierdo el que recibía la atención no deseada, lo que sirvió para confirmar aún más su teoría "LavenderEntropy es un maldito bastardo".

¡Era su madre! No estaba tan afectado como cualquiera pudiera estar, aceptó, pero ¡LavenderEntropy no _podía_ saberlo! _Nadie_ lo sabía, exceptuando, por supuesto, a Chase, quién probablemente ya se había enterado; el hombre podía leer excepcionalmente bien a las personas, y casi sin dudarlo sabía lo que GoldenDeath sentía sobre el asunto. Aunque, independientemente de eso, el deseo del príncipe de ver al de los ojos rosas con dolor estaba aumentando a un ritmo alarmante.

El deseo fue abruptamente cumplido cuando un tenedor fue efectivamente dirigido hacia la mano ofensora. El utensilio había sido usado con la moderación perfecto, la herida resultando no había sido lo suficientemente profunda para causar un evidente sangrado, algo que se debía evitar en la ubicación actual, pero ciertamente no tan superficial como para evitarle dolor.

Cuando la mano de LavenderEntropy se retiró, acompañada de un suave gruñido de dolor y la implícita gratitud de ser zurdo, GoldenDeath tardíamente se dio cuenta que como _él_ no había sido el que había apuñalado al hombre sólo había otra persona quien _podía_ haberlo hecho y estaba en la adecuada cercanía, esa persona lo miraba de forma fría y distante desde el asiento a su derecha. Apreciando la ayuda, le dio a Chase una sonrisa de agradecimiento, a la cual el mayor asintió y posó una mano en el regazo de GoldenDeath. Francamente estaba más complacido con esta a diferencia de la anterior, principalmente porque _esta_ mano estaba inerte.

Pareció que muy pronto el momento de silencio había terminado y la cena había comenzado. El resto de la noche pasó sin problemas. La cena fue deliciosa, la conversación fue, en un eufemismo, internamente tranquila, y después de un poco más de juntas generales, los invitados fueron despedidos gentilmente. En un impulso el rey había escogido llevar a LavenderEntropy a sus aposentos, y MauveBane y ArcaneThorn, quienes habían planeado encontrarse con Chase y Death, habían quedado atados lavando platos, dejando a los dos solos en el pasillo afuera del salón.

- Bueno –comenzó el príncipe, el sarcasmo claramente impreso en su voz –eso fue divertido.

- Lo más divertido en _mi vida_–Chase respondió, continuando –Sin embargo, Death, ¿por qué no te adelantas a tu habitación y me reúno contigo en poco? Primero tengo que encargarme rápido de una cosa.

Algo distraído, GoldenDeath asintió, murmurando una afirmación antes de regresar a su habitación. Por decir verdad, su mente ya había empezado a buscar una solución para todo el nuevo dilema traído por la declaración de guerra, aunque solo ¼ de su concentración estaba disponible a cualquiera que tratara de llamar su atención.

Ahora que GoldenDeath se había ido, Chase estaba libre para encargarse de su 'misión' de una manera adecuada, así que con una cruel sonrisa con sus colmillos visibles, se encaminó por los corredores hacia su destino.

No tuvo que buscar por mucho antes que divisara su objetivo, tratando de escabullirse hacia la habitación de GoldenDeath.

- ¿A dónde va, Senador?

LavenderEntropy se detuvo en seco, lentamente volviendo su rostro hacia el del otro hombre –Oh, BlackDragon, es curioso que te encuentre ahora.

Chase frunció el seño, señalando –Ha olvidado responder mi pregunta.

El comportamiento de LavenderEntropy cambió de repente, desde un forzoso amistoso hasta un abiertamente cruel – ¡Tú, _tú_ me lo quitaste! El Rey me dijo que ahora _tú_ _te_ casarías con él, me lo robaste en mis narices ¡ladrón!

Chase se burló –Para empezar, él nunca _fue_ tuyo, LavendeEntropy. Era mío desde el minuto en que apareció en la Tierra.

- ¡¿La Tierra?! –exclamó –Eres… ¡¿eres un humano?! –al menos el otro hombre no era estúpido.

- Es correcto, soy humano, y aún así GoldenDeath _ya _me escogió por encima de ti.

- Bueno –el Kitavraneano jadeó –puede ser que seas el que se case con él, pero _yo lo tendré _primero.

Entonces Chase sintió un débil agarre en su mente, claramente de LavenderEntropy. ¿Realmente trataba de controlarlo con tan poca fuerza? ¡El principal efecto era una idea en el fondo de la mente de Chase para regresar a sus aposentos! Era obvio que, habiendo experimentado personalmente algo del poder de 'BlackDragon', LavenderEntropy había hecho una peligrosa suposición: que Chase Young era un poni… dragón de un sólo truco. (5)

Deshaciéndose con facilidad de la influencia menor, se movió hacia adelante, presionando el rostro LavenderEntropy en la pared. Una mano en su espalda y la otra sosteniendo la cabeza en la sólida piedra, Chase siseó en la oreja de su presa –Y eso, Senador, fue su _último_ error. ¿En realidad creíste que podías sobrepasarme?

Ahora asustado, LavanderEntropy aumento su esfuerzo de control sobre Chase, a la vez rogando – ¡Es… espera! ¿S… sólo quieres que GoldenDeath esté a salvo, ver… verdad? Si me dejas ir no lo tocaré, ¡Lo prometo!

Sintiendo que la fuerza en su voluntad regresaba más fuerte ocasionando que su mano se contrajera casi violentamente, Chase una vez más eliminó la presencia reforzando sus barreras mentales contra el agarre, incrementando su propia presencia _físicamente_ en LavenderEntropy –Buen intento, pero verás, ahora sabes algo que no deberías, y me temo que mi _buena conciencia_ no me _permite_ dejarte vivir.

- ¿Qué, lo de que eres un humano? Ju-juro que no le diré a nadie, ¡sólo déjame ir!

- Pensamientos idealistas, Senador. Me gustaría creerle pero de alguna manera –violentamente forzó su mano a través de la espalda de LavenderEntropy y, para el doloroso horror del otro hombre, hacia fuera – No creo que se le pueda confiar.

La sangre se coagulaba en sus pulmones y el dolor nublaba su mente, LavenderEntropy sólo pudo forzar un gorgoteante gemido antes que su mente se envolviera en la oscuridad.

Sacando su brazo, ahora, cubierto de sangre del abdomen del hombre sin vida, Chase observó desinteresadamente como el cuerpo golpeaba el suelo con un sonido seco.

Hecho esto, no tenía más asuntos ahí, así que abandonó el pasillo, sin mirar ni una vez, hacia LavenderEntropy, quién ahora se encontraba completamente quieto en un creciente charco de su propia sangre.

En cuestión de minutos, Chase estaba a la puerta de GoldenDeath, sus ropas con muchísimo menos sangre, tocó dos veces. Cuando no fue atendida, Chase la abrió de todas maneras, esperando ver al príncipe dormido, en vez de eso, se encontró con GoldenDeath paseando fervientemente en su habitación, ignorando sus alrededores.

-¿GoldenDeath?

El menor se sobresaltó, obviamente sorprendido al enfocar su atención a la otra persona en la habitación –Oh, Chase, ¿cuándo llegaste?

- Acabo de llegar. ¿Te encuentras… bien?

Suspiró profundamente, pasando una mano por su cabello, y la volvió a su lugar –Oh, SacredHeart, no sé, Chase, simplemente ya no sé.

Chase se adelantó, y agarrándolo de los hombros sentó a GoldenDeath en la cama mientras el preocupado joven continuaba –Como si no hubiera _suficientes_ problemas, ¡ahora hay una guerra con la cual lidiar! ¡Los Belluxivianos tienen tanto dinero que pueden _literalmente_ comprar una bandeja de plata para servirnos en ella, y todos los que han desafiado a los Xyenitas han muerto de una manera horrible, y los Selvitarianos son como una cruza entre Amazonas y Espartanos! No veo como podamos salir de esta…

Con sus manos ocupadas frotando ligeramente los hombros de GoldenDeath, Chase acarició suavemente la mejilla del príncipe, murmurando –Estás _muy_ tenso para ser un joven de diecinueve años, sin importar tu estatus. Diría que necesitas relajarte un poco…

Captando muy apenas el tono de lujuria en la oración, el príncipe advirtió, -Chase, ni siquiera lo pien…

La advertencia fue interrumpida al momento que GoldenDeath fue abruptamente volteado y presionado contra la cama, sus labios cubiertos por los del mayor ahora sobre él. Aunque trató de quitar a Chase, sus esfuerzos fueron completamente inútiles, al estar en la peor posición y tener complexión más pequeña que la de su captor.

A la vez que la boca de Chase se movía para explorar su garganta, GoldenDeath protestó una vez más –Chase, no debemos esta...ahh –El hombre había inexplicablemente hundido sus colmillos en la piel del príncipe, justo en la intersección del hombro con el cuello, silenciando efectivamente a su mascota una vez más. Sus manos habían encontrado ya el camino dentro de su túnica negra, y la piel de GoldenDeath parecía encenderse donde quiera que los largos dedos de Chase hicieran contacto.

Ignorando el ligero piquete que se disparó por su espina desde la herida sangrante en su cuello, GoldenDeath inevitablemente enredó una mano en el largo y oscuro cabello de su futuro esposo, prácticamente ronroneando cuando el hombre lentamente pasó su lengua por el ligeramente musculado pecho.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron de nuevo con los de Chase, y fue capaz de probar su propia sangre en el beso, GoldenDeath dejó de resistirse al hombre, escogiendo esta vez, tirar la precaución al aire.

Antes que toda lógica abandonara la mente del príncipe, fue capaz de pronunciar las intensas palabras – Feliz cumpleaños, Death.

* * *

**A/N: Dios, ¿cuánto ha sido? ¿meses? Sí, creo que si, me disculpo, fue una horrible espera. ¡Por favor, discúlpenme! Pero en realidad, la principal razón por la que tardé tanto es que es el capítulo MÁS LARGO hasta ahora, como pueden ver, incluso con casi 16 páginas. Sin embargo, primero hay una cosa que quiero aclarar. Primero que nada, necesito usar la palabra 'debutante' por la canción 'Kiss and Control' de AFI. Hay una parte REALMENTE estereotípicamente emo en ella, pero el coro tiene la palabra 'debutante', y tengo que usarla ya que la canción la tengo pegada en la cabeza. Como no creo que haya mucho por explicar, sólo tengo otros 2 puntos que quiero hacer, el primero por la muerte de LavenderEntropy. Originalmente estaba planeado que Chase le arrancara la espina después de empalarlo y decir algo como –Ahora tu cuerpo combina con el resto de ti: Sin espina (6). Pero en el último segundo, sentí pena por él, así que lo quité. Segundo, no habrá continuación de la escena lasciva en el siguiente capítulo. Probablemente es lo sexual más gráfico que habrá en la historia, y no diré más de lo que ya está explicado en las advertencias de la historia. ****Oh, ¿y el piquete que mencioné? Es importante. **

**Dicho esto, quiero constar que acepto críticas constructivas, pero no críticas. Esto básicamente significa que no quiero "Apestas, odio tu historia" excepto "Tu trabajo estaría mejor si –espacio-" Me doy cuenta que hay gente mejor que yo y estoy dispuesta a arreglar cualquier error que me hagan saber. **

**Bien, con todo dicho, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo extra largo y lleno de acción, no tengo idea cuando saldrá el siguiente capítulo. o.o**

**.**

**.**

**(5) N/T: Traduje literalmente para que quedara la corrección de poni a dragón que había hecho la autora. "One-trick pony" es como decir que cuando se ve la habilidad ya lo has visto todo de él… no sé si me expliqué.**

**(6) N/T: También traduje literalmente "spineless", aunque es un juego de palabras que usa la autora. "Spineless" también se traduce como cobarde, débil.**

**.**

**.**

**26-02-10  
**


	13. Chapter 13

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**Kitavra  
Original en: /s/3582581/13/Kitavra  
Por: CrystallicSky  
**Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes en él, aunque sí me pertenecen algunos personajes en esta historia. Si han visto el show, o buscado a los personajes en Google o Wikipedia, sabrán quienes son míos y quienes no. **

**Advertencia(s): Hay maldiciones, situaciones para adultos (tomen cualquiera que quieran, habrá varias de diferentes tipos), y relaciones hombreXhombre, incluyendo Chack, también conocido como, ChaseXJack. Creo que deberían saber esto, esta será una historia muy controlada en situaciones de sexo, no lemmons y casi ninguna señal de cítricos. Esto es principalmente por dos razones: 1- No me siento lo suficientemente confiada para escribir tal cosa, y 2-Tengo un amigo al que realmente le gusta la historia y como quiero retroalimentación de él, prefiero no asustarlo. **

**Notas: Antes que empiecen a leer, sepan que este no es sólo el primer fic que llevo más de la mitad, sino también es mi primera historia slash, y sí, soy una novata, pero oigan, lo estoy intentando, así que déjenme en paz. También, si alguien parece REALMENTE fuera de carácter, es porque solo he visto tres episodios de Xiaolin Showdown, y si Chase está fuera de carácter, como sospecho que está, es porque Chase sólo aparecía en uno de esos tres episodios, lo siento. **

**Y si tienen preguntas, antes de comentarlas, chequen mis notas de autor al final, porque si creo que algo necesita explicación, ahí lo escribiré. Creo que eso es todo, ¡así que a leer, si todavía quieren!**

**

* * *

  
**

GoldenDeath estaba cálido. Ésa fue la primera cosa que su mente fue capaz de registrar. La segunda fuer el residuo de dolor de la noche anterior, y después de eso, el hecho que su cama estaba completamente vacía excluyéndose a sí mismo.

Sentándose y dando una rápida mirada a su alrededor, vio que efectivamente, Chase no estaba ahí y, examinando más de cerca, no había evidencia que sugiriera que había estado ahí en primer lugar.

Con su cuerpo en piloto automático, GoldenDeath se levantó y vistió (sin importarle que su cuerpo era más fluido en comparación a la tensión de los últimos días) mientras permitía a su mente vagar.

¿Por qué se había rendido a Chase? Bien, _había_ sido agradable, admitió, pero el príncipe prácticamente había _sabido_ lo que resultaría de la situación, y una vez más, se había permitido el ser usado. Era una manera diferente a la usual, de uso, pero _seguía siéndolo_. Aunque, en su defensa, era un adolescente virgen que encaraba a un atractivo y poderoso hombre quién realmente _trataba_ de seducirlo; nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

Ahora, de pie frente al espejo, notó que distraídamente había escogido un traje completamente negro, sin una pizca de color. Definitivamente combinaba con su patrón sentimental, como en sus peores humores, tenía la tendencia de preferir ropa que mostrara lo menos posible de piel sin ni un rastro de su amado dorado; en tales humores, el dorado era muy brillante y alegre para él. Era conocido por alterar los mechones de su cabello y cambiar el color de sus ojos para que se adaptaran a sus humores negros, pero hoy no era uno de esos días; tal vez después si todavía se sentía así, pero era _muy_ temprano para manejar esa clase de concentración.

De repente, sintió un pulso cálido por un lado de su cuello, no doloroso, pero definitivamente extraño, y entonces la familiar voz de Chase casi inmediatamente.

- Finalmente despertaste –GoldenDeath se volvió para ver al hombre apoyado casualmente contra una pared, dándole la más presumida mirada jamás mostrada, la cual (después de vivir varios siglos) era decir algo.

Poco hizo el joven príncipe para saber que era el puro sentido de orgullo de Chase (y por transición, su dragón interior) al haber reclamado tal hermosa criatura como suya con tan poca resistencia.

- Chase… yo… sí –honestamente no tenía idea que decirle a Chase, y estaba prácticamente sorprendido que no había considerado el hablarle tan pronto después que fuera cruelmente usado.

- Hmm… todavía te ves un poco tenso, Death. ¿No estás feliz de verme? –una mirada de incertidumbre pasó por el rostro de porcelana del joven, dando lugar a que Chase frunciera el seño, molesto–Ven.

La orden no dejaba espacio para argumentos, el tono firme y autoritario. Normalmente GoldenDeath se hubiera (estando en el humor que estaba) negado, posiblemente incluso despotricando el haber sido tomado con ventaja y tal vez insultando la presencia de Chase, en total (una reacción entendible, el lector puede asegurar). Imagine su sorpresa cuando, en vez de eso, una parte de su mente de repente presionó al resto de su cuerpo a obedecer, deseando la cercanía de su prometido, y no pudo evitarlo.

El instante en que el indeciso príncipe estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Chase lo tomó por la cintura, ignorando la lucha que siguió cuando volvió a ser él mismo –Cálmate.

Casi en contra de su voluntad, los músculos de GoldenDeath se relajaron, su lucha contra su captor desapareciendo abruptamente cuando la problemática parte de su mente exigió la sumisión hacia el dragón; ese pensamiento le dio para reflexionar –…¿Qué me has hecho…?

Chase no era estúpido y sabía exactamente a qué se refería con la pregunta. Con precisión jaló la sección de la ropa que cubría la garganta de GoldenDeath, reveló un poco de piel, enrojecida y cálida al toque. Era la forma de un dragón enroscado en si mismo similar al (aunque definitivamente diferente de…) un Ouroboros (7) –Te he unido a mí, he unido nuestras fuerzas vitales por medio de magia.

- ¿Qu… qué? –GoldenDeath fua absolutamente derribado por el honesta declaración, y era completamente incapaz de producir una mejor reacción al momento.

- Sí –Chase confirmó –cuando te mordí anoche, te reclamé como mío, en términos más simples, uniendo tu esencia a la mía.

- ¡Espera un minuto! ¡¿Entonces, que significa esto para mí?! –la sorpresa había desaparecido, remplazándola la rabia casi instantáneamente.

- En realidad, no mucho. El principal y más importante aspecto de cualquier efecto de 'alteración vital' es que ere incapaz de envejecer y morir hasta que yo lo haga.

- ¿Huh? – el príncipe parpadeó, sorprendido -¿Quieres decir que si te mataran… -era improbable, pero _había_ la probabilidad que pasara -…yo también moriría?

- Ésa era la idea –Chase sonrió, notando que su pareja era particularmente atractiva cuando estaba perdido en pensamientos profundos, sus cejas en fruncidas y suaves, lindos labios en un minúsculo y contemplativo ceño.

- ¿Y si me matan?

- No pasará –Chase aseguró –Ahora, sabré siempre dónde estás –sus dedos rozaron ligeramente la marca en la garganta del joven, y su lado más posesivo quiso reír abiertamente ante lo _fácil_ que era hacer que GoldenDeath se acurrucara contra él sin poder evitarlo –siempre tendremos una conexión; _no_ te matarán.

Dándose cuenta repentinamente que casi estaba ronroneando ante el gentil toque de su amante, GoldenDeath se forzó a sí mismo a la realidad, alejándose de Chase y demandando -¡¿Qué pasa con _eso_?! ¡¿Qué demonios es _eso_?!

Chas sonrió juguetonamente, preguntando inocentemente – ¿Qué es _qué. _Death?

-¡Oh, tú sabes muy bien qué! –Resopló indignado – ¡¿Por qué estoy, tan de repente, obligado a someterme a cada pequeño capricho tuyo?!

- Ah, _eso_ –concluyó el dragón como si se acabara de dar cuenta –No tendría lógica para ti que mis pensamientos y deseos influyeran los tuyos de ahora en adelante, ¿o sí?

- ¡En realidad, no tiene la más mínima lógica! Así que, ¿qué? ¿Ahora estaré bajo tu control para siempre?

- ¿Control? Al contrario, la palabra exacta fue 'influyeran'. Es sólo una leve influencia sobre tu fuerza de voluntad; aunque me _gusta_ que mis pertenencias me sean obedientes, sería aburrido encontrarme con una constante, instantánea sumisión sin voluntad.

- ¿Una leve influencia? –GoldenDeath rió sarcásticamente – ¡Eso se sintió muchísimo más fuerte que _leve_, Chase! –había escogido no hacer un comentario sobre lo de las 'pertenencias' en vez de pasarlo por alto.

- Claro que sí –el hombre lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo –te acabas de despertar hace menos de diez minutos, y tus defensas mentales están más débiles de lo usual ahora que estás cansado. En cualquier otro momento, será más fácil resistir mi influencia si eso escoges.

- Entonces, está… bien –GoldenDeath asintió forzando calmar su enojo para tratar de entender la situación completa –Entonces, ¿por qué me marcaste en primer lugar?

- Pronto nos casaremos –Chase afirmó con naturalidad –es un momento crucial siendo que casi _todo mundo_ parece estar contra ti…

- Gracias –el príncipe interrumpió rotundamente.

- Y con la naturaleza de la situación –continuó como si GoldenDeath no hubiera hablado para nada –será necesario que nosotros trabajemos juntos, y para que todo salga sin problemas, por así decirlo, una conexión mínima a nivel mental es necesaria.

- … -GoldenDeath estuvo completamente callado por un momento, sus mechones dorados haciéndole sombra a sus ojos -…¿así que el resto de la noche no tuvo significado? ¿Sólo era una manera para ponerme la marca en mi cuello?

Chase suspiró, exasperado y jaló al joven hacia él - ¿Qué razón te di para que creyeras algo así?

GoldenDeath se mofó -¿Qué tal esos años en la Tierra? La manera que me trataste… incluso ahora, ¿el cómo estás actuando como si fuera propiedad? –¡Ahí estaba el regreso al comentario de las 'pertenencias'! –Sólo porque dices algo diferente ahora, ¿se supone que debo creer que todo ese odio sólo… se fue? –La rabia le había costado a GoldenDeath mucha compostura y fue forzado a darse cuenta de la verdad en sus propias palabras y las lágrimas fluyeron libremente mientras ahogaba un sollozo.

Chase no mostraba expresión mientras calmaba al príncipe, limpiando las lágrimas con una mano y pasando ligeramente la otra por su espalda –No eres el mismo que el que eras en la Tierra, y ambos lo sabemos; sólo porque no me gusta un personaje que interpreta un actor no quiere decir que de repente odie al actor –GoldenDeath sollozó, sus ojos amarillos abiertos y brillando con lágrimas mientras enfocaba su atención en Chase y lo que estaba diciendo –Admito abiertamente que nunca me agradó Jack Spicer, pero al igual admito que siento lo opuesto por el actor detrás de la máscara: tú, GoldenDeath. _No_ eres mi esclavo, o mi lacayo, ni nada parecido; te reconozco como mi pareja y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo.

- … ¿Pareja? -el príncipe chilló sorprendido - ¿es… es en serio? ¿No estás… jugando con mi cabeza o algo así?

Chase frunció el seño ante la terca insistencia de su amante de su propia realidad masoquista –A veces las cosas no son tan complicadas como las haces; es posible que el valor aparente de algo sea en un nivel simple.

GoldenDeath parpadeó, permitiéndose un momento de júbilo mental. Chase estaba diciendo que él era su pareja: ¡un compañero y un igual! No se había dado cuenta que tan correcta esa 'parte interna de sí mismo' estaba cuando dijo que quería que eso pasara, ¡pero ciertamente lo hacía ahora! Esto… esto era _real_… Por primera vez en su vida, GoldenDeath tenía alguien quien permanecería constante, quien era improbable que sucumbiera ante la muerte a pesar de esas irritantes cosas en su vida que le negarían cualquier clase de felicidad, como LeatherKnife, CrimsonClaw e incluso la gue… la guerra…

El príncipe jadeó al momento que el tema se registró en su subconsciente –Simple… ¡eso es!

Repentinamente GoldenDeath saltó hacia Chase, casi tirando al hombre al piso, sonriéndole ampliamente antes de besarlo en los labios – ¡Te amo, Chase! ¡Gracias, me tengo que ir, adiós! –Y con eso se salió corriendo de la habitación, casi tirando a MauveBane que entraba, a quién no le puso atención, muy abstraído en su repentino entusiasmo.

Mirando sin expresión hacia el umbral de la puerta, el Kitavraneano parpadeó, preguntando -¿Qué tiene?

Volviendo rápidamente a la normalidad después del espontáneo beso y la declaración de amor del joven, Chase se encogió de hombros casualmente antes de ir al punto -¿Hay algo que necesites de mí, MaubeBane, o ahora necesitarás perseguir a GoldenDeath?

- En realidad, sorprendentemente, esto le _concierne_ a usted y no a Death, pero, uh… yo me prepararía para tratar con el Rey si fuera usted.

- ¿CrimsonClaw? –preguntó Chase, arqueando con curiosidad una ceja al inesperado asunto.

- Sí, dijo que quiere discutir algo con usted; y de hecho, también yo.

- ¿Oh? –retó el hombre, los brazos cruzados y el resto de su cuerpo en una posición que decía '¿qué amenaza eres _tú_ para mí?'

- Sí –MauveBane frunció el ceño ligeramente, acercándose a Chase en una alerta de confrontación –es acerca del pervertido que se le pegaba a Death:¿usted lo mató?

- Sí –respondió sin dudar –lo maté.

- ¿Por qué? –era obvio que el hombre de ojos verdes no estaba sorprendido ni en lo más mínimo, simplemente preguntaba por el motivo del dragón detrás de la acción.

- Se creía superior a mí, _mejor_ que yo –fue implícito que tal ignorancia no sería tolerada.

- ¿Él creyó que era mejor para GoldenDeath? –un asentimiento fue su respuesta -¿Entonces, que hay de usted? ¿Cree que _usted es_ bueno para él?

- Sí, lo creo –era una respuesta instantánea, ya que ningún pensamiento se requería para responder. GoldenDeath era su pareja, ¡por supuesto que cuidaría de él!

- ¿Oh, en serio? Bien, si mató a LavenderEntropy, ¿qué lo detiene de hacer lo mismo con Death?

- ¿Honestamente? Nada –nada excepto lo que quedaba de su negro corazón evitaba tal acto.

Verde miró al intenso dorado por un largo y serio momento antes que MauveBane sonriera con facilidad, dándole una palmada en el hombro de Chase -¡Lo apruebo!

- ¿El qué, puedo preguntar? –Chase odiaba que MauveBane tuviera la tendencia de involucrarlo en la conversación al decir las cosas más extrañas.

- El matrimonio, ¿qué más? Como el padre no-oficial de la novia, es mi obligación el proteger a Death de la misma clase de matrimonio sin amor que sus padres biológicos tuvieron, y debo decir, que no estoy preocupado. Dudo que lo admita en voz alta, pero puedo decir que usted lo ama –Antes que el orgullo de Chase pudiera demandar una inteligente réplica, MauveBane continuó –Ahora vaya y tenga esa 'tan placentera' charla con el Rey; está en su estudio. Recuerda donde está, ¿verdad? –Chase asintió y MauveBane, habiendo dicho lo que había venido a decir, se volvió para irse.

- Oh y ¿Chase? –Planteó como una idea de último momento –Si Death termina embarazado antes que se casen, _será_ una boda a punta de escopeta. (8)

Por supuesto se había ido antes que Chase tuviera tiempo de replicar.

ArcaneThorn se sobresaltó, preocupado al momento que GoldenDeath prácticamente rodeaba los jardines de dónde había estado paseando para darle un alegre abrazo.

- ¿Death? ¿Qué tienes? Nunca has estado tan… _feliz_ tan temprano –Seguramente, nada menos la muerte de CrimsonClaw pudiera causar tanto beneficio a tan temprana hora.

- Lo sé, pero son buenas noticias, ¡quiero decir _muy _buenas noticias! –De hecho, GoldenDeath estaba tan feliz por su revelación que no pudo, ni siquiera intentó, controlar el pigmento de cambio de color de sus ojos y rápidamente cambiaron de un color a otro, dejando que ArcaneThorn lo mirara curioso.

- ¿Buenas noticias? – el hombre de cabello oscuro preguntó, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado –¿Debo organizar el funeral de tu padre o el de tu niñero? –dijo los títulos con ninguna señal de desprecio; él era una madre (sustituta, pero biológica en espíritu, sin embargo), y cualquiera que lastimara a su niño era escoria putrefacta frente sus ojos - ¿O eso es mucho pedir?

- Oh… -contempló Death por un minuto, sus ojos regresando a ser amarillo-margarita cuando la felicidad del momento desapareció –Bueno, eso _haría_ el día perfecto, ¡pero esto todavía es algo muy bueno!

Las cejas de ArcaneThorn se elevaron mismo tiempo: normalmente el que le recordaran que sus contantes tormentos estaban todavía vivos ponía al príncipe en un humor sombrío, ¡pero se había recobrado de la pausa tan rápido y con tal entusiasmo! ¡_Debía_ ser algo bueno! –Bien, entonces, ¿por qué me tienes en suspenso? ¿Qué estás maquinando en esa astuta mente tuya?

Los ojos del príncipe brillaron intrigantemente y su boca se arqueó en una misteriosa sonrisa –Es _simple_…

---

-¡Ah, BlackDragon! Me alegra que pudieras venir –la dura voz de CrimsonClaw atravesó el relativamente silencioso estudio lleno de libros –Ven, siéntate –señaló un afelpado sillón a lado del sillón en el que estaba sentado –me gustaría hablar contigo un rato.

Chase lo complació, permitiendo que sus ojos de reptil inspeccionaran perezosamente la habitación que el rey Kitavraneano llamaba estudio.

Era una habitación decorada en colores cálidos, principalmente rojos y cafés, y la única fuente de luz, ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas para sellar la luz matinal, era el crepitante fuego de la chimenea cerca de donde los dos sillones estaban posicionados.

- Así que –el rey pidió atención para sí –es posible que te haya llegado la noticia que el Senador LavenderEntropy fue encontrado asesinado esta mañana; ¿estoy en lo correcto al asumir eso, BlackDragon?

- Sí, lo he escuchado –respondió con rigidez –la muerte es un asunto terrible.

- Hm –el rey asintió, de acuerdo –de hecho –Hubo una gran pausa antes que continuara hablando –me pareció notar algo de… tensión entre el Senador y tú, cuando estaba con vida; es una pena que no se pudieron llevar bien.

- Sí, supongo que algunas personas no pueden ser amistosas entre ellas –Chase se negaba a que CrimsonClaw supiera algo más de lo que ya sabía.

- … -el rey guardó silencio por otro largo rato, evaluando a su futuro yerno -¿Y si digo que sospecho que tú tomaste la vida de LavenderEntropy?

La expresión apacible de Chase se convirtió en un ceño fruncido –Diría 'pruébelo', CrimsonClaw.

El que se creía mayor de los dos, rió maliciosamente, mirando de dorado a dorado intensamente –No era obstáculo para ti; te di libremente la mano de mi hijo y le dije al Senador que no ya no tenía lugar como próximo rey. _Sé_ que lo mataste, pero no había razón para que lo hicieras.

- Al contrario –Chase le informó al otro, ya sin importarle si el rey sabía –tenía _todas_ las razones para matarlo. Trató de robarme, y no tolero fácilmente el robo, especialmente cuando concierne a lo que es _mío_.

CrimsonClaw rió de nuevo, parecía extremadamente complacido por la respuesta –Ah, ¡despiadado, cruel y violento! ¡Reacio a dejar que menores e inferiores obstáculos se interpongan en tu camino! –Suspiró, sonriendo –Es _bueno_ ver que un joven comparte mis ideales.

Chase sólo frunció el seño minuciosamente en respuesta del comentario, y CrimsonClaw continuó, sin notar la expresión.

- Serás un buen gobernante, mi muchacho, efectivamente un buen gobernante. Me alegro que finalmente tenga un digno sucesor. Pudiera esperar que si falleciera o me retirara antes que esta _gran_ guerra termine ¿tomaras mi lugar en la pelea?

Ignorando lo mejor que podía a su dragón, que rugía en furia primitiva a la alabanza del hombre hacia la guerra que casi había llevado a _su_ preciada pareja a la lágrimas de pura tención, Chase asintió afirmativamente.

- Hmm, bien… -una amplia sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del rey, evocando a un gato que había obtenido la leche –habrá una corta ceremonia esta noche, una formalidad por la declaración de guerra; me honraría que asistieras –Chase asintió de nuevo –Bien, eso era todo lo que quería discutir contigo, y ahora que estoy seguro en tu habilidad de sobre pasarme, puedes retirarte, _después _que te dé un consejo: mi hijo es uno de las más grandes decepciones de mi vida –Chase tuvo que usar incluso una más grande cantidad de voluntad para suprimir la enardecida bestia dentro de él –pero el muchacho no es nada si no determinado. He tratado, por los años, aplastar su espíritu, yendo incluso tan lejos como para contratar a un niñero homicida y permitiéndole matar a mi esposa, pero ha soportado cada atentado contra su sanidad y su vida. No lo subestimes, BlackDragon, porque si tiene la oportunidad, te quitará todo, de eso estoy seguro. Mantenlo en cintura, mi muchacho, no seas una víctima de alguien como él.

- Lo tendré en mente, CrimsonClaw – ¡Y pensar que por un segundo Chase había dudado de la locura del padre de su pareja!

Tomando un libro sin título, CrimsonClaw se perdió de la mueca de desprecio que el adalid dragón le dirigió mientras abandonaba la habitación.

---

ArcaneThorn miró perplejo al adolescente de cabello oscuro ante suyo – ¿_Ése es_ tu plan? –GoldenDeath asintió ansiosamente –Pero es tan… tan…

- Básico – el príncipe describió por él –_simple._ ¡Es perfecto!

- ¿Y exactamente por qué es perfecto? Es _tan_ obvio que…

- Tan obvio que nadie esperaría tal movimiento de mí. Todo lo que he hecho, hasta ahora, cada movimiento hasta este punto ha sido complejo, complicado y confuso, y tenía que serlo, porque CrimsonClaw y LeatherKnife no podrían sospechar de mi por cualquier acción en su contra; ahora están prediciendo mis acciones por ser complicadas. Lo único que les puede despistar es una reversión mental, ¡pensando simple!

El hombre de ojos azules estuvo callado por un momento -…tiene… tiene mucho sentido, GoldenDeath –el príncipe sonrió orgulloso, sólo para fruncir el seño cuando el hombre agregó – aunque probablemente incluso un niño de cuatro años pudiera haber pensado en lo mismo y mucho más rápido.

- ¡Oye! –el joven protestó indignado –no veo que se te ocurra nada mejor –Volviéndose y cruzando los brazos enfurruñado, decidió –Sólo estás celoso que _tú_ no lo hayas pensado.

ArcaneThorn rió, divertido por la respuesta infantil –Bueno, suena lo suficientemente lógica como para que funcione; pero eso siempre y cuando tu padre no interfiera y que LeatherKnife no te mate antes que puedas cumplirlo; ¿Cómo te asegurarás de eso?

- Oh, no te preocupes –GoldenDeath sonrió perversamente –Todavía tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga. La declaración oficial de guerra es esta noche, y esa es la oportunidad perfecta para… heredar el trono, si así lo prefieres.

ArcaneThorn inhaló bruscamente, una expresión horrorizada adornando sus facciones – ¡¿No quieres decir… esta noche?!

- Sí, Thorn, esta noche... CrimsonClaw muere –Una cierta sed de sangre iluminó los ojos de GoldenDeath, y era obvio que estaba _más_ que listo por venganza contra su cruel padre por los años de maltrato.

- ¿Hay… hay algo que quieres que hiciera? –Aunque gentil por naturaleza, ArcaneThorn no dudaría en hacer lo que pudiera por ayudar a Death.

- No, está bien, Thorn –el príncipe aseguró, calmando la inquietud del otro con una gentil mano en su hombro –estoy muy seguro que Chase y yo podemos manejarlo. Puedes quedarte al margen.

- Oh gracias –ArcaneThorn suspiró aliviado –pero si hay algo que necesites, lo que sea…

- No debatiré si debiera o no pedirlo –GoldenDeath interrumpió con una sonrisa –No te preocupes por esto; lo tengo cubierto ¿está bien?

- Estoy seguro que sí. Pero prométeme –el hombre suplicó, descansando sus manos en los hombros del príncipe –que tendrás cuidado. No… no puedo tener niños si algo te pasa, e incluso si pudiera, no podrían tomar tu lugar –Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos azul marino y abrazó al joven - ¡No puedo perderte!

Los ojos duros de GoldenDeath se suavizaron y regresó el abrazo con igual emoción – No me perderás –lo calmó –Lo prometo… mamá.

ArcaneThorn jadeó al nuevo título, y finalmente perdió la batalla contra las lágrimas, brillantes gotas de emoción cayendo por sus mejillas, sobre las marcas negras en forma de olas.

A pesar de ser el guardián maternal por una buena parte de su vida, GoldenDeath nunca le había llamado a ArcaneThorn 'mamá', diciendo que de alguna manera no se sentía correcto mientras tuviera una madre real. El hombre entendía el hecho, pero por los ocho años que a él y a MauveBane les confiaron la educación y la protección del príncipe, respectivamente, siempre tuvo una ligera sensación de felicidad que incluso GoldenDeath se negaba a usar el título con su verdadera madre. Sin embargo, ahora que EtherealRain se había ido… podía finalmente tener ese título, esa posición en la, ¿se atrevería a decirlo?, vida de _su hijo_.

GoldenDeath parpadeó cuando ese extraño pulso en la marca de su cuello regresó, miró hacia la puerta de los jardines, viendo a Chase y MauveBane de pie ahí, observando simplemente la escena.

Dándose cuenta que ya no tenía más la atención completa del príncipe, ArcaneThorn levantó la vista para ver a los dos hombres y se apresuró para limpiar sus lágrimas, avergonzado -V…ve, Death –logró, nervioso –tu hombre te necesita.

GoldenDeath le dio una expresión indescifrable por un momento antes de darse un ligero incremento en su altura para poner un beso en la frente de ArcaneThorn. Sin otra palabra, se apresuró a la puerta y al lado de Chase,y los dos se volvieron hacia el castillo, lo más probable para formar un plan de batalla.

MauveBane había tomado el momento para pasear después de las pálidas flores hacia su amado, con una sonrisa de reprimenda en su rostro. Enredando un brazo en su cintura, dijo –Ahora, ¿qué podría hacer llorar a mi valiente ArcaneThorn, hm?

Sin siquiera molestarse para formar una respuesta inteligente, el hombre de ojos azules puso sus manos en el pecho de su amante, respondiendo –Me llamó 'mamá', Bane… ¡me llamó 'mamá'!

MauveBane solo ofreció una sonrisa de complicidad a cambio de la alegre declaración –Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, Thorn; después de todo, él _es_ nuestro muchacho.

* * *

**A/N: … No sé que podría decir en mi defensa; no hay excusa por la espera por la que han pasado ustedes, y no es realmente justo de mi parte hacerlo. Lo lamento, y es todo lo que puedo decir.**

**Pero, oigan, ¿no es un mal capítulo, o si? Tal vez no tan largo como el anterior, pero… creo que fue muy bueno. Así que después de esto, estoy pensando que tal vez uno o dos capítulos más y un epílogo, y entonces terminará. Tengo una idea general de lo que quiero que pase y lo que quiero hacer con el resto de la historia, así que sólo es cuestión de cuando tenga el tiempo y las ganas para escribirlo. **_**Espero**_** que el siguiente capítulo no tome tanto para subirlo, pero… conociéndome… eh, veremos. **

**Aparte de eso, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y ¡gracias por esperarlo tanto!**

**.**

**.**

**(7) N/T: Pellizquitos de Información: ****Uroboros u Ouroboros es un símbolo ancestral que muestra a una serpiente, un ser reptiliano o un dragón, engullendo su propia cola, conformando con su cuerpo una forma circular. (Fuente: Wikipedia)**

**(8) N/T: Bueno en ésta no hay mucho, sólo que una 'shotgun wedding' como lo escribe la autora, es una boda en la que forzaban al novio a casarse a punta de escopeta. Y se traduce nada más como 'boda a la fuerza' o 'boda forzada' pero realmente me daba más risa el hecho de imaginarme a Chase en el altar mientras MauveBane estaba detrás de él apuntándole con una escopeta (claro, no creo que le haga daño o que sea necesaria la escopeta pero jaja, no deja de ser divertido) XDDD… y por eso lo traduje así, aunque no altera su significado para nada, sólo quería compartir.**


	14. Chapter 14

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**Kitavra  
Original en: /s/3582581/14/Kitavra  
Por: CrystallicSky  
**Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes en él, aunque sí me pertenecen algunos personajes en esta historia. Si han visto el show, o buscado a los personajes en Google o Wikipedia, sabrán quienes son míos y quienes no. **

**Advertencia(s): Hay maldiciones, situaciones para adultos (tomen cualquiera que quieran, habrá varias de diferentes tipos), y relaciones hombreXhombre, incluyendo Chack, también conocido como, ChaseXJack. Creo que deberían saber esto, esta será una historia muy controlada en situaciones de sexo, no lemmons y casi ninguna señal de cítricos. Esto es principalmente por dos razones: 1- No me siento lo suficientemente confiada para escribir tal cosa, y 2-Tengo un amigo al que realmente le gusta la historia y como quiero retroalimentación de él, prefiero no asustarlo. **

**Notas: Antes que empiecen a leer, sepan que este no es sólo el primer fic que llevo más de la mitad, sino también es mi primera historia slash, y sí, soy una novata, pero oigan, lo estoy intentando, así que déjenme en paz. También, si alguien parece REALMENTE fuera de carácter, es porque solo he visto tres episodios de Xiaolin Showdown, y si Chase está fuera de carácter, como sospecho que está, es porque Chase sólo aparecía en uno de esos tres episodios, lo siento. **

**Y si tienen preguntas, antes de comentarlas, chequen mis notas de autor al final, porque si creo que algo necesita explicación, ahí lo escribiré. Creo que eso es todo, ¡así que a leer, si todavía quieren!**

**

* * *

  
**

- ¿Está claro lo que se necesita de ti?

- Sí

- ¿Sabes exactamente lo que vas a hacer?

- Sí

- ¿Estás listo?

- …Probablemente no –admitió GoldenDeath, recorriendo una mano a través de su oscuro cabello.

Chase descansó su mano en el hombro del menor, dándole un ligero apretón tranquilizador –Sin embargo, todo esto pasará dentro de unas pocas horas; no les importaría si estás listo o no. O la guerra se detiene aquí o si termina con la destrucción de tu planeta total, _incluyendo_ a MauveBane y a ArcaneThorn.

Death tomó una profunda y calmante respiración, reconociendo –Sí… lo sé.

- ¿Realmente puedes hacerlo, o sólo estás fanfarroneando?

- Puedo hacerlo ¿sí? –el príncipe dijo bruscamente, girando enojado hacia su prometido, solo para que su enojo se congelara al ver la aún completamente vacía expresión, salvo las _escasas_ insinuaciones de dolor y sorpresa en los ojos dorados –Ugh, lo siento, Chase… yo sólo… no es que todos los días tenga que matar a alguien ¿sabes?

El adalid asintió intencionadamente –Lo entiendo; lo creas o no, fue lo mismo para mí.

- … ¿Cuándo por primera vez mataste a alguien? –GoldenDeath nunca había pensado en cómo Chase se había vuelto lo que era; en su cabeza, sólo asumió que había sido siempre el Chase Young que conocía. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que _todos_ tienen sus inicios en algún lado, incluso inmortales, malvados y geniales artistas marciales.

- Sí, la primera probada de derramamiento de sangre pone a todo mundo de la misma manera, de hecho, ya lo has experimentado.

Death parpadeó sorprendido -¿En serio?

- Por supuesto –afirmó Chase, elevando una ceja – ¿o has suprimido la memoria de la muerte de tu madre?

Una sacudida se extendió por el cuerpo del joven cuando la memoria, _ciertamente_ no reprimida volvía –No, la recuerdo… ¿quieres decir que eso cuenta como 'mi primera probada de derramamiento de sangre'?

- Sí; por lo que recuerdo, había órganos esparcidos y sangre derramada por todos lados, y estabas ahí para verla.

GoldenDeath gruñó, cruzando sus brazos –Sí, bueno… pude haberlo manejado mejor. Todo lo que hice fue vomitar, llorar y esencialmente olvidarlo.

- Lo tomaste mucho mejor de lo que crees – a la inmediata mirada del príncipe, Chase continuó –la mayoría de los medios, televisión, películas, novelas e incluso comics describen la muerte y la representan de una manera incorrecta. La mayoría de la gente vive su vida creyendo que si ven a un completo extraño ser brutalmente asesinado en frente de ellos, que se irían sin marca alguna simplemente porque no era alguien que conocían. La verdad del asunto es que la psique humana tiene problemas cuando se enfrenta con la sangre y la violencia, probablemente por las grandes brechas entre masacres de ficción y las reales.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo manejaste?

Chase suspiró suavemente, sentándose en el borde de la sobrecama –Casi igual como tú lo hiciste; aunque la imagen me persiguió por semanas.

- ¡¿En serio?! –Death exclamó, sorprendido – ¡Pero, pero matas gente como si fuera nada!

- He practicado –respondió simplemente –Si vas a vivir conmigo, espero que te acostumbres rápido; estarás expuesto a la sangre y a la violencia con bastante frecuencia.

- Oh, qué alegría –GoldenDeath estaba obviamente mucho menos que alegre ante la perspectiva.

- Relájate –Chase aseguró una vez más –no estarás tan desprevenido como antes; ya no será horriblemente nuevo para tu mente. No es como decir que matarlo será tan fácil como detener su corazón y alejarse caminando, pero dudo que vomites de nuevo.

El príncipe sólo hizo un suave sonido de reconocimiento, moviéndose para examinar su vestidor, atacándolo por las cosas que quería conservar. Sacando un chupete con pinchos, Death frunció el seño, lanzándolo sobre su hombro hacia el piso, murmurando –No me sorprende por qué hay una maldita cicatriz en mi lengua… hijo de puta…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, amor? –Chase preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

- Sólo estoy empacando algunas cosas –fue la obtusa respuesta, el adalid fue forzado a ponerse de pie cuando una gran llave inglesa de bronce fue lanzada hacia la cama, junto9 con una bolsita de tornillos y pernos.

- ¿Para qué?

GoldenDeath hizo un pausa en lo que estaba haciendo para encontrarse con los ojos de su (casi) esposo – ¿Crees que nos quedaremos _aquí_ después evitemos que pase esta estúpida guerra? Amo a dos personas en este planeta; no es suficiente para mantenerme aquí, espacialmente con todas los malos recuerdos que tengo de este lugar, con un niñero homicida y un padre que me odia.

- Bueno ¿y cuántas personas amas en la Tierra? –Chase desafió –por lo que recuerdo, nunca te llevaste bien con nadie allá.

- Una. Amé a una persona en la Tierra, y sólo por que está aquí ahora, no quiere decir que se quiera quedar. Aparte –se volvió para encontrarse con una mirada dorada sorprendida, el príncipe tímidamente pregunto - ¿qué harían tus guerreros sin ti?

Una sonrisa desafiante le fue regresada –Touché. Entonces Tierra será.

"_Maldición"_ Pensó GoldenDeath _"fue más fácil de lo que pensé que sería…"_

"Por supuesto que sí; siempre asumes que _todo_ saldrá por el peor resultado posible"

- Oh –el príncipe frunció el seño -¡calla! –Por supuesto, entonces se dio cuenta que no lo había dicho en voz alta - ¡¿Acabas de leer mi mente?!

- Sí –Chase respondió, cepillándose hacia atrás su cabello con los dedos –parecías distraído y tenía curiosidad; trataré de respetar tu privacidad de ahora en adelante.

Menos asustado de lo que probablemente debía estar, el joven pensó en la oración del mayor por un momento –… noté que usaste la palabra 'trataré'. Eso no implica que te detendrás.

El adalid sólo le sonrió.

- Por supuesto –murmuró, antes de decidir que ya no había nada de interés en su vestidor y decidió dirigirse al temible armario.

Notando que Chase todavía estaba ahí, preguntó – ¿No tienes algún lugar en el que estar? ¿Como con MauveBane alistándote para la ceremonia de declaración de guerra?

- Eso puede esperar ¿verdad?

GoldenDeaath se sobresaltó un poco al sentir el cálido cuerpo de Chase moverse justo detrás de él, los dedos del hombre en sus brazos, y escalofrío recorrió la espina del príncipe ante el húmedo y cálido aliento en su cuello – ¿No me deseas, amor? ¿Tu cuerpo no _ansía _ mi toque?

Era verdad, y el más joven de los dos sintió un dolor empezando a formarse en sus huesos, queriendo más que nada el ser tocado, probado y _tenido_ por su pareja…

Ojos amarillos se abrieron abruptamente, y golpeó a Chase en el estómago con el codo, soltando el agarre y se volvió para ver al inmortal – ¿Otro de tus trucos?

La sonrisa de respuesta era mordaz y manipuladora, y era toda la respuesta que el joven príncipe necesitaba.

- Ugh, está bien, realmente no tengo tiempo para esto; ¿sólo puedes ir y encontrar a MauveBane, por favor? Realmente no puedo darme el lujo de estar como conejo contigo en un tiempo crucial como este.

Una oscurecida risa del hombre mientras aseguraba –_Continuaremos_ esto más tarde, querido –antes de salir de la habitación.

GoldenDeath se tiró pesadamente en su cama después de la salida de Chase, masajeándose irritado el puente de la nariz antes de obligarse a levantarse de mala gana.

Tenía que clasificar muchas cosas de su armario antes que tuviera que matar a su padre.

---

Los ojos dorados de Chase vagaron cautelosamente hacia las dos personas que observaba ahora en los confines de la habitación de tronos, los Kitavraneanos completamente ignorantes de su presencia mientras se ocultaba en las sombras.

El arrogante comandante y el sádico sicótico, el dragón sabía que pronto no podrían presumir de tener un ritmo cardiaco, de hecho estaba inmensamente complacido al respecto, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si había hecho la elección correcta.

Ambos le habían causado a su GoldenDeath mucho dolor cuando niño, pero ¿cuál había hecho más daño?

En otras palabras, ¿a cuál debía permitir que su amante matara con sus propias manos?

LeatherKnife había abusado psicológicamente al príncipe, haciéndolo temer por sobrevivencia sabiendo que su vida había sido confiada a un ser claramente inestable, y había un miedo constante de ser llevado a un lugar privado y ser torturado horriblemente sólo porque el moreno era legalmente su guardián y tenía todos los derechos a donde quiera que fuera. Nadie podía detener al hombre si alegaba llevar al muchacho a un picnic mientras en realidad lo arrastraba a un callejón y lo cortara en pedacitos. Seguramente, merecía, es más, _exigía _un castigo, una venganza, pero…

Pero CrimsonClaw…

El rey había abusado psicológicamente de su hijo también, haciéndolo sentir indigno, inútil, la oveja negra de su raza. Para ese hombre, para lo único que su hijo era bueno era para asesinar, una herramienta para usar en contra de sus enemigos sin considerar su propio bien estar. Y su abuso, también, se volvió físico, y había ido muy lejos al exponer a su único hijo a la radiación tan regularmente que _se había acostumbrado_ a ser irradiado.

_Pronto…_

---

Un cepillo negro con los bordes dorados pasaba por su cabello oscuro, alisando los pocos nudos que había.

_Una mano se impactó contra su mejilla, el reverso de la mano mandándolo hacia el piso con un golpe duro, un ligero crujido emitido desde su hombro al ceder contra las implacables baldosas de mármol._

Manos pálidas recogieron el cabello negro, sujetándolo en una coleta alta con una liga dorada.

_Manos pálidas temblaban mientras trataba desesperadamente de levantarse, para complacer las órdenes que le fueron dadas; tenía que continuar entrenando._

- ¿Death ya estás casi listo? La ceremonia empezará en menos de veinte minutos.

_-¡¿Vales la pena, GoldenDeath?! ¡Si insistes en ser semejante mequetrefe inútil, sólo puedo decidir que no vales la pena y matarte donde te ecuentres!_

El príncipe tomó una respiración profunda y calmante, inhalando y exhalando profundamente antes de responder -Sí, ArcaneThorn –miró a su reflejo en el espejo, sus ojos endureciéndose con una oscura emoción –estoy listo.

---

- Nos hemos reunido aquí, delegados de Kitavra, Selvitar, Beluxiva y Xyenon para declarar formalmente la guerra.

La comandante voz de CrimsonClaw alcanzó cada esquina de la habitación desde el podio donde estaba de pie, demandando la atención de todos los presentes con facilidad. BlackDragon estaba sentado en calma a la derecha del hombre, y a su derecha estaba GoldenDeath, ambos completamente serios y austeros, ellos sabían que ese no era el día en que una guerra empezaría.

Este era el día en el que un rey y un asesino morirían.

- Delegado Selvitariano ¿acepta el prospecto de guerra?

La gran criatura reptiliana se levantó, el movimiento de su inmensa forma causó que su armadura formal tintineara contra sus escamas de naranja-oscura a la vez que su gran hocico, lleno con curvos y afilados dientes se abría para gruñir –El delegado Selvitariano acepta en nombre de la Madre Selvitar.

- Registrado. Delegado Beluxiviano, ¿acepta también el prospecto de guerra?

- Sí –el hombre habló mientras se levantaba con sus pesuñas, su piel amarilla contrastaba espantosamente con su cabello azul-oscuro y con sus seis en total (tres en cada lado de su cara) ojos verdes -el Delegado Beluxiviano acepta la declaración.

- Registrado. Y Delegada Xyenita; ¿acepta también la prospecto de guerra?

La pequeña criatura azul levitó desde su silla, sus grandes ojos violetas completamente serios mientras respondía telepáticamente _–Xyenon acepta el desafío barbárico de Kitavra_.

- Bien, entonces –CrimsonClaw sonrió –parece que todo está en orden. Como una formalidad, a Kitavra también le gustaría declarar que…

- No aceptamos esta guerra.

La congregación jadeó audiblemente, sorprendida mientras GoldenDeath se levantaba de su silla con confianza, sus ojos firmemente en los de su padre.

- ¡¿GoldenDeath?! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Tú no tienes autoridad aquí; sólo eres un príncipe! –El rey estaba absolutamente furioso por la insubordinación de su hijo.

- Al contrario –el joven sonrió –pronto seré un rey –con eso, su puño golpeó la mandíbula del mayor, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos mientras GoldenDeath entonces mandaba otro puñetazo hacia el abdomen de su padre, ocacionando que el hombre se doblara de dolor – ¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo de mi entrenamiento, _papá_?

LeatherKnife se levantó de su asiento, el cual había estado a la izquierda de CrimsonClaw, riendo –Ah, Golden, ¿realmente crees que es una buena idea? Conmigo aquí, deberías comportarte muy bien, como un buen niño…

- Mi pareja se comportará como él lo desee –Chase gruñó, frunciendo el seño hacia el moreno mientras su mano limpiaba la tinta negra en su mejilla –y no tendré a nadie más dándole órdenes que yo.

Si los delegados y los sujetos importantes estaban sorprendidos cuando GoldenDeath había golpeado a su padre, entonces debían estar estupefactos ahora, varias personas murmuraron varias cosas, una palabra fue la más sobresaliente: 'humano'. Varios débiles de corazón se desmayaron por aquí y por allá.

- ¿Me estás retando, lagartija? –preguntó el hombre, una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro y una mirada siniestra en sus ojos color obsidiana.

Gruñendo ante el evidente insulto, Chase asintió, garantizando – Te estoy retando, aberración.

LeatherKnife soltó una cruel risotada, echando su cabeza hacia atrás de la pura alegría que podía encontrar, antes que regresara su mirada hacia el adalid ante él, un brillo de emoción en sus ojos mientras decía –Venga, humano.

El Kitavraneano lanzó un golpe hacia Chase, que fue bloqueado por el antebrazo del hombre antes que el pie del moreno fuera atrapado por el de Chase, desbalanceándolo y enviándolo al piso, pero no antes que se sujetara del otro, arrastrándolo consigo.

Mientras los dos agresivos hombres comenzaban su lucha, GoldenDeath golpeó a su padre contra la pared, una mano cerrada fuertemente en la garganta del hombre mientras gruñía –Te _odio_, padre, ¡odio todo _sobre_ ti!

El brazo de LeatherKnife cambió a una espada y la empujó hacia el hombre encima suyo, Chase apenas logró evitar una grave herida quitándose del otro, el arma metálica dejando solo un pequeño raspón cuando en su costado cuando su propio brazo se transformó en una garra de dragón, escamada, la cual cortó el pecho del Kitavraneano, dejándole cinco profundos cortes en su piel.

- Me hiciste sentir como basura desde el minuto que nací; ¡actuabas como si fuera algo que querías quitarte del zapato en vez de tu único hijo!

Chase gritó por el leve dolor mientras que la espada cortaba más profundo en su hombro, la combinación de dolor y la ira ante la criatura prácticamente _forzó_ la completa transformación y la bestia rugió al molesto hombre ante suyo, sus afiladas fauces llenas de dientes se cerraron alrededor del arma-miembro desgarrándolo limpiamente.

Una mirada adolorida cruzó por el rostro del príncipe mientras imploraba a su padre –_ ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué no podías sólo… amarme? Como se supone que los padres amen a sus hijos ¿Por qué tuviste que…? ¿_Por qué_?

Lejos de estar molesto por la pérdida de su brazo, LeatherKnife rió histéricamente, cambiando su brazo restante a un mazo y golpeándolo en la mandíbula del lagarto quitándoselo de encima.

- GoldenDeath… ahora veo que estaba equivocado –los ojos del joven se encendieron con esperanza antes las palabras de su padre, sólo para que fuera aplastada cuando concluyó – ¡estaba equivocado al pensar que podrías _algún día_ ser más que un patético llorón! ¡Eres y siempre serás un inútil!

La cola de Chase golpeó duro el cuerpo del Kitavraneano, deslizándolo unos metros por el suelo, dándole tiempo para levantarse y poner firmemente triunfalmente una pata con garras afiladas en la tráquea de LeatherKnife.

- Ya veo… -GoldenDeath murmuró suavemente –Entonces, no hay nada.

El lagarto aplicó una inmensa cantidad de presión a la garganta del asesino, satisfecho al oírla romperse bajo su pata con un crujido húmedo.

Un destello dorado emitido desde los ojos del príncipe, iluminó la habitación momentáneamente mientras la carne, huesos, órganos y nervios, cada vena en el cuerpo de CrimsonClaw se endureció solidificándose en oro, congelando para siempre el hombre en la muerte.

Tenía una expresión vacía mientras observaba a su padre, ahora nada más que una estatua sin vida, GoldenDeath respiró profundamente por un momento, antes de darle al objeto en forma de Kitavraneano un empujón de despedida, el gran objeto sonando estrepitosamente contra el piso con un fuerte sonido metálico, causando que todos los presentes hicieran una mueca por el ruido.

Chase cambió a su forma humana, sacando el cuerpo de LeatherKnife de su camino a la vez que se aceraba al podio, dirigiéndose a la multitud –Si pudieran ser tan amables de prestarme su atención, creo que el Rey GoldenDeath tiene algo que le gustaría decir.

Sin embargo, al dar una pausa de un minuto por el nuevo título, GoldenDeath se adelantó y Chase retrocedió un poco para darle al Kitavraneano el lugar, y el joven tosió un poco antes de poner su simple estrategia en acción –No vayamos a la guerra.

- ¡¿Qué?! –la habitación resonó, sorprendida hasta el fondo por la simple y contundente declaración, probablemente acostumbrada a que la gente le diera vueltas al asunto en vez de ir directo al grano.

- Dije 'no vayamos a la guerra'. Es completamente estúpida, y sería una pérdida de tiempo para todos. Selvitariano, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El lagarto lo miro con asombro, gruñendo –Salaru.

- Bien, Salaru, dime si esto es correcto: en la cultura Selvitariana, es uno de los crímenes peor castigados el participar en un combate con un enemigo desarmado o indispuesto.

- Es… es correcto –Salaru estaba considerablemente sorprendido al ser dirigido tan casualmente en un lugar tan snob; era más como si estuviera en casa, hablando con amigos lo opuesto a una ceremonia formal con un extraño.

- Bien, sin mi participación, Kitavra seguramente estará desarmada, y estoy seguro que la mayoría de nosotros no estamos dispuestos, así que a menos que tu planeta entero quiera sufrir el castigo de ése crimen, sería mejor para ustedes cancelarla, ¿verdad?

- S…sí. Sí, es verdad –el lagarto sonrió de buena manera al rey Kitavraneano –Selvitar retracta su proposición de guerra.

Chase sonrió ligeramente ante la facilidad con la que su amante había resuelto el conflicto, pero permaneció en silencio, esperando a ver como manejaría a los otros.

- ¿Qué tal tú, delegado Belluxiviano? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Es Deravin.

- Bien, Deravin, ciertamente tú, un hombre de Belluxiva, debes saber mucho de economía.

- ¿Mucho? – La criatura se burló con una sonrisa –hay exactamente 247 clases requeridas centradas _solamente_ en las bases de la finanza y el beneficio económico.

- Muy bien – GoldenDeath concedió –así que _debes_ saber la clase de pérdida que una guerra tiene para cualquier economía. Dime: ¿es algo que desearías para tu planeta? ¿Esa clase de extrema pobreza?

Ahora, _esto_ atrajo la atención de Deravin, todos sus ojos muy abiertos mientras sus pezuñas se movían inquietas; si había algo que pudiera asustar a un Belluxiviano, era la idea de ser pobres –Belluxiva también se retracta en su proposición de guerra.

El reciente rey bajó del podio y se acercó al último delegado, moviéndose para apoyarse en sus rodillas en frente de ella con su cabeza inclinada – ¿Y tú, honorable delegada de Xyenon?

La diminuta mujer se sobresaltó, sus grandes ojos violetas parpadeando como búho –_Me llamo Niyriaz. ¿Co… conoce nuestras costumbres, joven?_

- Sí, Madam Niyriaz, a diferencia de mi padre, he tenido mucha curiosidad general y he investigado extensamente a su gente; estoy consciente que para saludar con respeto a alguien de un estatus alto en su planeta, una posición baja y evitar el contacto visual son la clave.

- _Tal… tal vez tu raza no es tan bárbara como creía _–Niyriaz parecía sorprendida por el descubrimiento, pero a la cortesía que le era dada, estaba obligada a oír lo que el joven Kitavraneano mientras hablaba de nuevo.

- Madam, si me permite el atrevimiento, el participar en la guerra sería lo más ilógico de su parte; todos los otros delegados se han retirado del conflicto, y _seguramente_ alguien como usted no estaría incluso pensando en guerra cuando otra gente, menos avanzada que la suya, haya decidido en su contra.

Xyenitas eran bien conocidos por su orgullo como los seres más inteligentes y avanzados en todos los universos. Ser comparados con otras razas primitivas de tal manera, implicar que incluso gente bruta como los Selvitarianos estaban menos inclinados a un conflicto inútil de lo que estaban ellos no era menos que un insulto.

_- También, Xyenon retira su proposición de guerra. No nos participaremos en conflictos innecesarios._

Un estruendoso aplauso tomó la habitación y GoldenDeath sonrió con alivio, levantándose de su posición hincada para recibir el aplauso que amablemente era dirigido hacia él, sólo para que su brazo fuera tomado y mientras era girado y presionado en un apasionado beso por Chase, una mano enredándose fuertemente en su cabello mientras era sostenido contra el fuerte cuerpo de su amante.

Alejándose, el joven príncipe jadeó cuestionando – ¿Chase?

- ¿Sí, querido –el adalid alentó, observando al joven con una mirada indescifrable.

- Yo… antes que vayamos a casa, yo… hay algo que quiero hacer aquí…

- Dilo, amor –Chase prometió –todo lo que quieras.

- Yo… bueno, sé que ya no tenemos que hacerlo desde que CrimsonClaw está muerto, pero… todavía quisiera casarme. Aquí en Kitavra, donde es completamente legal… ¿podemos?

- Por supuesto que sí, GoldenDeath –Chase respondió –claro que todavía podemos casarnos. Me gustaría más que nada.

Death sonrió feliz, sus ojos amarillos brillando con _casi_ lágrimas al apoyar su cabeza en el amplio pecho de su amante, casi gimoteando –Gracias, Chase; no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí.

Pasando nuevamente sus dedos a través del cabello oscuro del joven, Chase aseguró –Todo lo que quieras, querido.

* * *

**A/N: Esta bien… entonces… absolutamente no tengo excusa por postergar esta historia. Nada de lo que pueda decir puede mejorarlo, así que… no diré nada. Habrá un capítulo después de este, con la boda y probablemente cosas al azar de lo que pase después de eso. **

**¿Aparte de eso? Espero que les haya gustado este (tan atrasado) capítulo, y ¡por favor perdónenme por todo el tiempo que gasté postergándolo! :D**

**.**

**.**

**12-03-10  
**


	15. Chapter 15

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**Kitavra  
Original en: /s/3582581/15/Kitavra  
Por: CrystallicSky  
**Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes en él, aunque sí me pertenecen algunos personajes en esta historia. Si han visto el show, o buscado a los personajes en Google o Wikipedia, sabrán quienes son míos y quienes no. **

**Advertencia(s): Hay maldiciones, situaciones para adultos (tomen cualquiera que quieran, habrá varias de diferentes tipos), y relaciones hombreXhombre, incluyendo Chack, también conocido como, ChaseXJack. Creo que deberían saber esto, esta será una historia muy controlada en situaciones de sexo, no lemmons y casi ninguna señal de cítricos. Esto es principalmente por dos razones: 1- No me siento lo suficientemente confiada para escribir tal cosa, y 2-Tengo un amigo al que realmente le gusta la historia y como quiero retroalimentación de él, prefiero no asustarlo. **

**Notas: Antes que empiecen a leer, sepan que este no es sólo el primer fic que llevo más de la mitad, sino también es mi primera historia slash, y sí, soy una novata, pero oigan, lo estoy intentando, así que déjenme en paz. También, si alguien parece REALMENTE fuera de carácter, es porque solo he visto tres episodios de Xiaolin Showdown, y si Chase está fuera de carácter, como sospecho que está, es porque Chase sólo aparecía en uno de esos tres episodios, lo siento. **

**Y si tienen preguntas, antes de comentarlas, chequen mis notas de autor al final, porque si creo que algo necesita explicación, ahí lo escribiré. Creo que eso es todo, ¡así que a leer, si todavía quieren!**

**

* * *

  
**

- Estamos hoy aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de nuestro respetable Rey GoldenDeath y su pareja elegida, Chase Young.

La habitación de tronos del palacio había sido convertida rápidamente en algo como una capilla temporal, los tronos habían sido reubicados para hacer lugar al altar tradicional y asimismo varias decoraciones fueron movidas para hacer lugar a los bancos. Naturalmente, casi el reino entero había salido a compartir la alegría por el matrimonio de su nuevo y más benevolente rey con el hombre de sus sueños.

A ArcaneThorn y a MauveBane les habían dado asientos en primera fila, por supuesto; el orgulloso padre sonreía aprobatoriamente, su brazo confortablemente alrededor de los hombros de una igualmente orgullosa madre mientras su sonrisa de felicidad estaba cubierta por lágrimas.

¡Su bebé se estaba _ casando_!

- Si los novios (9) juntaran sus manos…

Sin dudar, Chase tomó la mano de GoldenDeath en la suya, complacido de ver una pequeña sonrisa crecer en el rostro de su pareja.

Death estaba más que feliz, estaba _extasiado_; quiero decir, _el_ Chase Young, el único humano por el que había pensado en igualdad, mucho menos admiración, lo encontraba aceptable y lo _quería _como esposa.

Si se pudiera derretir, lo hubiera hecho en un segundo.

La sacerdotisa sostuvo un lazo blanco de seda por encima de su cabeza para que lo viera la congregación, diciendo –Con este lazo, uno las almas de estos dos mientras los dos estén con vida –ató un cuidadoso y pequeño moño alrededor de las manos unidas de los amantes –y aunque el nudo se deshaga, sus corazones nunca se distanciarán.

Era cierto que Chase había estado alto inquieto de seguir con la ceremonia. Siglos de vida como un soltero lo había hecho sentir cómodo sin compromisos y en el pasado, cualquier posibilidad que pasara, es innecesario decir, rápidamente acababa con esa posibilidad.

Sin embargo, GoldenDeath, hermoso, inteligente y _amoroso_ GoldenDeath era diferente que sus amantes pasados. El joven no sólo estaba interesado en su cuerpo o su poder, no, GoldenDeath quería _todo_ de él.

Como Jack Spicer, era una de las cosas que el adalid encontraba fascinantes a pesar suyo, la habilidad de ser completamente influenciado por no otra razón más que su existencia.

Chase Young _vivía_, y eso había sido lo suficiente para mantener a Jack, ahora GoldenDeath, interesado.

Sin embargo, a_ diferencia_ de Jack Spicer, GoldenDeath era un orgulloso y poderoso Kitavaneano con habilidades suficientes para defenderse de aquellos que fueran el doble de su tamaño y con una mente aguda para lidiar con una situación delicada en la cual una guerra interplanetaria estaba en juego. Todavía tenía el fascinante rasgo de devoción que siempre había atraído a Chase hacia él, pero como por obra de milagro, el resto de él también se había vuelto interesante en el momento que dejó el personaje que el adalid había conocido por años.

Este pensamiento dispersó inmediatamente todas las dudas acerca de la boda, el hombre apretó la mano de su pareja un poco más fuerte con la suya.

GoldenDeath no sólo había alcanzado los estándares, sino que se había _ganado_ el título de cónyuge, y Chase con gusto se lo había otorgado.

El resto de la ceremonia parecía estar en una lengua Kitavraneana muy antigua, una que se usaba tan pocas veces que los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas sólo sabían cuando mucho una palabra, pero para Death y Chase parecía que se prolongaba mucho mientras hacían no más que mirarse los unos a los otros en espera que la conclusión eventualmente llegara.

- Los que se hacen llamar GoldenDeath y Chase Young están ahora casados; ¡que la felicidad bendiga su camino a través de los años!

Vítores y aplausos estallaron en la habitación cuando el adalid negándose a esperan más de lo necesario y después de recibir esa señal, usó su brazo libre para jalar a su recientemente declarada esposa tan cerca como era posible y lo besó apasionadamente a pesar del hecho que sus manos todavía seguían atadas por el lazo de seda.

- Eres mío –susurró al joven cuando rompieron el beso por aire.

- Por siempre –Death respondió inmediatamente –siempre y cuando me quieras.

Chase sonrió –Entonces, por siempre será…

---

- ¿Se van tan pronto?

- Sí, Bane –el recién casado le sonrió a su padre sustituto, agradecido por el brazo alrededor de su espalda y la mano posterior en su cadera –Nunca le pediría a Chase el cambiar de planetas, y conozco más a la Tierra de lo que él conoce a Kitavra, es justo.

- Death –ArcaneThorn frunció el seño - ¿Y tu reino? Eres un soberano; ¿Qué se supone que hará tu gente sin ti?

- Ya me he hecho cargo de eso –GoldenDeath aseguró –porque ya no soy rey.

- ¿Huh? ¿Entonces quién demonios es? –MauveBane frunció el seño.

- Ese serías tu, papá.

- ¿Yo? –Jadeó – ¿desde cuándo?

- Esta mañana –Chase informó a su padrastro con una sonrisa –mi pareja ha llenado toda la papelería temprano.

- Para tú desgracia, creo recordar –el joven se rió de su amante.

ArcaneThorn y MauveBane compartieron una mirada –Anterior Rey GoldenDeath, a las órdenes de los nuevos Rey y Reina del Reino…

- ¡Ven aquí y dale a tu mamá y a tu papá un abrazo!

El Kitavraneano en cuestión lo hizo sin dudar, separándose sólo temporalmente de Chase para obedecer la orden.

- Los voy a extrañar –dijo quedamente.

- También te vamos a extrañar, Death.

- Querido –Chase dirigió, sosteniendo una pequeña esfera recuperada de entre las posesiones de LeatherKnife en su mano –es hora de irnos.

El joven de cabello oscuro medio sonrió, rompiendo el abrazo y regresando al lado de su amado –No jodan al planeta mientras no estoy ¿está bien?

- Ahh, ¡aguafiestas! –Bane se quejó, al cual su amante le golpeó ligeramente en el brazo.

- ¡Evitaré que destruya _todo_! –Thorn aseguró.

Y con un brillante resplandor de luz, la pareja recién casada se había ido.

---

Chase, a pesar el qué tan fervientemente negaría a cualquiera que conociera, vivo o muerto, estaba preocupado.

GoldenDeath había estado extremadamente cansado por las últimas semanas, y a menudo dormía más de doce horas diarias.

Él se negaba a estar con su amante en cama aparte de estar acurrucados, y sólo dejaba dicha cama para ir al baño o a comer.

Si se le preguntaba si le pasaba algo, no haría más que negar con su cabeza y terminar la conversación.

Los sentidos del adalid estaban _gritándole_ que su pareja estaba enferma o herida, y que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pero sin el conocimiento de la situación y sin ayuda de su pareja en el departamento en cuestión, no había realmente nada que pudiera hacer.

La _última_ cosa que necesitaba ahora era a Wuya de molestia.

- Chase –arrulló por lo que debía ser la millonésima vez desde que descubrió su regreso a la Tierra –Soy _útil_ para ti; Jack… –rió, negándose a llamar al joven por su verdadero nombre incluso ahora que lo sabía -… no. ¡No te ha ayudado en ninguna cosa en _semanas_! ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera te ha satisfecho en la cama por…!

- Mi _pareja_ –gruñó firmemente a la mujer –está enfermo. Y no espero nada de él mientras lo está.

- Vaya pareja –se burló –sólo duerme y come todo el día, ¡no hace ni una maldita cosa por ti! Pero yo… yo haría lo que me pidieras –Wuya aseguró –Incluso te daría un heredero, si lo quieres. Verás, es algo que no puedes hacer con Jackie: tener un hijo…

- Wuya yo…

- Puedo darle un hijo –habló una queda voz, atrayendo los ojos dorados y los verdes hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde GoldenDeath se abrazaba al marco de la puerta, viéndose completamente exhausto –él no necesita un niño de _ti_, Wuya, no cuando… -una pequeña sonrisa torció los labios del joven y su mano se fue en propia voluntad hacia su estómago plano –no cuando ya _tengo_ uno de él.

Entonces, como si el esfuerzo de permanecer despierto fuera demasiado para él, cayó al piso, inconsciente.

Chase inmediatamente se levantó de su trono, y en cuestión de segundos estaba a su lado de su pareja caída –Largo –demandó suavemente a Wuya mientras recogía a su amor en sus brazos.

- Pero, Chase yo…

- _**¡Largo!**_ –rugió, sin dejar lugar a preguntas, la bruja hizo su rápida retirada mientras el adalid regresaba a GoldenDeath a su habitación.

---

- Entonces… ¿has concebido? –el hombre afirmó más que preguntar.

- Sí –su amante admitió quedamente –es el porqué he estado… raro, últimamente.

- Entiendo tu motivo para descansar tan seguido –Chase aseguró –pero ¿Por qué evitaste cualquier contacto sexual? No lastimaría al niño.

Las mejillas del Kitavraneano se sonrojaron de un rosa oscuro –Bueno… verás… cuando un hombre de mi raza se embaraza, nuestros… genitales cambian temporalmente a los de una mujer, así podemos dar a luz. No quería que tú…

El hombre suspiró –No me puede importar menos tu género sexual, Death. Eres mi pareja: si tienes un pene o una vagina no tiene diferencia para mí.

- Entonces, lo tomaré como un cumplido –el joven rió, besando al adalid con afección.

Después de alejarse, Chase hizo una importante pregunta -¿Sabes el sexo del niño?

Era una cosa crucial: si el bebé era varón, habría serias complicaciones.

Como hacen los hombres, era su naturaleza sobrepasar al que estaba antes de él, su padre, y Chase Young siendo Chase Young, su hijo, si tuviera, lo retaría por la dominación, por el control del mundo.

Chase no podría ni renunciaría a eso.

Inevitablemente, resultaría en una pelea a muerte y sin importar los resultados, su GoldenDeath sería el que perdiera.

Si el adalid ganaba, pasaría los siglos, tal vez incluso los _milenios_ para calmar el dolor de haber perdido al único hijo que el Kitavraneano hubiera podido tener en su vida, y nunca volvería a tener la confianza del joven, al menos no completamente como ahora, y por supuesto estaría su propio dolor para soportar por haber matado a su hijo con sus propias manos.

Si el hijo ganara, GoldenDeath estaría condenado, sobreviviendo de magia residual del hechizo del enlace por quizá sólo un día o dos, si no muriendo instantáneamente. En ese caso, una muerte instantánea sería misericordia. Si durara algo más del momento de la muerte de Chase, estaría completamente devastado, perseguido por el saber que su hijo al que dio a luz había matado al amor de su vida.

Era realmente una situación de pérdida-pérdida.

Con una hija, sin embargo, tal cosa no sería probable que pasara; las mujeres eran más inteligentes y gentiles criaturas, e incluso si quería tomar el legado de su padre, ella tendría la suficiente prudencia de saber que tratando de conseguirlo lastimaría a su pobre madre y decidiría no hacerlo. La niña trataría todavía de sobrepasar a sus padres, pero en un campo diferente, trataría de hacer su _propio_ nombre por sí misma en vez de robar el manto de su padre o su madre. No querría ser conocida por nadie como la hija de Chase Young y GoldenDeath, usurpadora de su imperio; no, una mujer querría ser conocida como la hija de Chase Young y GoldenDeath, un completo éxito en ganarse su propio legado.

Esta era una situación de ganancia-ganancia.

- Sí, lo sé –Death admitió –pero… no creo que te guste.

Chase Young se preparó para las noticias de un hijo.

- Verás, hay un gran problema en Kitavra; hay muchos más hombres que mujeres estos días, y eso deja un _enorme_ desequilibrio social. La teoría de selección natural de Darwin entró en vigor hace una década o más a un ritmo alarmante, y ahora, los hombres embarazados sólo tendrán hijas.

Si él sabía que había suspirado con alivio, al adalid no le importaba.

Sin embargo, GoldenDeath lo tomó como una señal de decepción, así que se disculpó –Lamento que no pudiera darte un apropiado heredero…

Su amante solo rió con la declaración, tomando al joven en sus brazos, asegurando –Me alegra que no lo hicieras.

---

La más nueva generación de monjes Xiaolin se quedaron estáticos ante la vista repentina de otra persona en el claro con ellos, de pie ante el Shen Gong Wu que habían sido enviados a recuperar.

Era una mujer, encantadora en todos los sentidos de la palabra y una Helena de Troya si alguna vez hubiesen visto una. (10)

Su complexión era pálida, pura como marfil e igualmente sin defectos de ningún tipo. Su cabello era corto pero oscuro, la clase de oscuro que es tan profundo que brilla azul. Sus ojos eran de brillante dorado y tenía pupilas verticales, que parecían combinar con sus ligeramente puntiagudas orejas, y bajo cada ojo estaba una marca en forma de gancho. Usaba un negro vestido corto con gruesos bordes dorados alrededor de la falda y ambas mangas, de naturaleza similar en sus botas, y cubriendo sus muslos unas mallas azul rey, mostrando que aunque era una mujer bella y curvilínea, no tenía el hábito de mostrar su cuerpo.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –el líder egipcio, Azizi preguntó casi sin aliento.

La joven mujer sonrió, revelando los afilados colmillos en su sonrisa mientras informaba –Soy BlackDeath Young (11), y he sido enviada por mi padre para recuperar este Shen Gong Wu de los monjes Xiaolin como una prueba de mi entrenamiento…

* * *

**A/N: ¡¡ESTÁ TERMINADO!! ****¡FINALMENTE LO TERMINE! :D**

**Sé lo que todos estarán pensando, ya era hora, pero al menos no me rendí y lo deje sin terminar ¿verdad? Hay algo de suspenso, pero den por sentado que es un final, así que estén felices. **

**Para aquellos que todavía estén conmigo después de mucha postergación, sólo tengo que decir GRACIAS por aguantar mis tonterías espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo la (finalmente terminada) primera historia Chack que escribí. :)**

**.**

**.**

**(9) N/T: En la redacción original mencionaba 'beloved' que significa 'amados/queridos'. ****Pero lo traduje como 'novios' ya que no encontré la manera que sonara del todo bien. **

**(10) N/T: Lo de Helena de Troya, lo traduje literalmente como venía originalmente. Parece que se refiere a alguien que disfrutaría provocar grandes pleitos entre hombres. Si me falla, me dicen. :P**

**(11) N/T: ¿Recuerdan lo de 'Invasión de plagas' que mencionó la autora en el capítulo 9? Bueno, era una referencia al nombre. BlackDeath en español es lo que nosotros conocemos como Peste Negra. **

**. **

**.**

**N/T: Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Gracias por haber leído mi trabajo de traducción, fue el primero que llevo hasta el final. Espero que no haya tenido muchos (demasiados) errores. Le agradezco tanto a CrystallicSky (la autora) por haberme dejado traducirlo (me enamoré del fic la primera vez que lo leí) y a ustedes por leer. Gracias, nuevamente.**

**.**

**.**

**18-03-10**


End file.
